Unknown
by Jazz the Wolf Demon
Summary: Brilliant, beautiful Kagome seems to have the perfect life, but her world gets turned upside down when headstrong Inuyasha Grimm Reaper decides to discover the secrets she's been hiding...sequel
1. A Patchwork Beginning

**A/N:** Yes, here we are my esteemed readers. Welcome to the first chapter of _Unknown_, the second part to my Drama Club trilogy. I know a lot of you were waiting for this portion of my trilogy, and I appreciate your patience. Thank you to everyone who has read _Unexpected_ and stuck around. I look forward to a good run for this story. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. In fact, I own next to nothing since I began pawning jewelry for college loans.

* * *

Unknown

Chapter 1

* * *

It has been said that all good stories feature a heroic adventure…

It has also been said that any story worth telling is all about getting the girl…

But this is our story, so it continues a little differently…

This is the story of three girls…

That began once upon a time…

And continues in a small attic bedroom…

* * *

Kagome Higurashi was the perfect girl. 

If you asked anyone who attended her high school, they would all say the same thing. She was beautiful, brilliant, and a great friend. She helped other students with their homework when they were in trouble. She helped sew new flags for the color guard. She baked cookies for the Honors Society bake sale all four years. All the teachers adored her, and four of them had already written glorious recommendations for her college transcripts. She was dating the quarterback of the football team, and one of the richest, most handsome boys in school.

To the world, Kagome Higurashi had the perfect life.

"Kags, what can we do tonight?" asked Sango St. John, Kagome's best friend and neighbor. She lay on her stomach in the center of Kagome's green shag carpet, flipping through an old sketchbook. Music played softly from a stereo positioned on the top of the small desk sitting in the corner of the room.

Sango was about five inches taller than her petite friend, complete with longer limbs and a lithe, almost boyish figure. Her hair, a dark chocolate brown, hung in a heavy plait across her back. She would not consider herself a classic beauty, but she was more than happy being an acquired taste. Sango shifted her lavender eyes from the sketchbook to her friend, who was lounging on her bed across the room.

The bed, which was really a hammock that hung between two of the sturdy rafters that held the roof overhead, was covered in makeshift pillows and stuffed animals were evidence of her progress in embroidery, sewing, and design.

Kagome leaned up on her elbow, a pensive look on her face. Petite, with a lush and feminine figure, Kagome was a true knockout. Her inky hair was unbound and was even darker set against her fair skin. Her eyes, blue and vibrant, glittered with amusement as she looked at her friend.

They were a pair to be seen, not only in looks but also in personalities. Where Sango was loud, blunt, and often aggressive with her words and actions, Kagome was subdued, passive, and cunning.

"I've got work at six," Kagome reminded. "Tonight they're bringing in the new trainee."

"Oh, that's right," Sango snorted. "Old man Montgomery had to hire a new hand when you went down to half-time, right?"

"Yeah. Since I start my tutoring gig tomorrow. Three days a week, with my Fridays off, means I'll be working at the video store mainly weekends now."

"Will that be a problem for your, uh, financial situation?"

Kagome's look was one of cool understanding. "It'll be fine."

Another thought came to Sango, which had her eyes dancing with delight. "What does Hojo think of this new schedule?"

"Oh, he was outraged," the other sighed, flinging herself backwards on to her hammock bed. It swayed with her actions. "Our relationship is strained as it is. He'll never get to see me. I never consider his feelings when I do things like this. Yadda yadda yadda."

Sango snorted, closing the sketchbook and throwing it on to a pile of others stacked neatly in the corner of the room. Everything in Kagome's room had a kind of controlled order, like the girl who lived in it. "What a dick."

"He's just a tad overzealous when it comes to monopolizing my time," Kagome defended.

"Why are you still with him, again?"

Kagome's look was less than amused now. "Because I want to be, and that is good enough for you, Sango."

"Yeah, yeah."

For all their differences, a bond stronger than blood had been forged the two girls since a very tender age. They had seen each other through the trials and tribulations of teenager-hood, and through things that were not so average. They were fiercely protective and always loving, but Hojo Montgomery was one of their few sore points.

Kagome Higurashi, the girl with the perfect life, also had the perfect boyfriend.

Sango St. John, her not so perfect friend, had a kind of undeclared war waging against said boyfriend.

"Let's talk of something more pleasant," Kagome suggested, forcing lightness into her voice.

Sango would have liked nothing better than to take her friend by the shoulders and give her a good shake. To think Kagome, the smartest person she had ever known, would still be with someone so completely wrong for her was a constant amazement. But for the sake of Kagome, Sango held her tongue and plunged into a happier topic.

"Diego finally got approval to hold an open mic night at Serpentine," she grinned.

"That's wonderful! He's been crusading for months now."

"No doubt inspired by my wonderful performance at the Homecoming dance," Sango laughed. She covered herself well with arrogance, but Kagome knew that Sango had a fragile ego where her music was concerned. It was a fate common among true artists, Kagome mused, where even when talent was abundant and obvious, it was never good enough for them.

"Well, nearly four months is long enough of a wait, I'd say," she commented. "I take it you'll be first in line to perform?"

"Naturally," was Sango's reply. "Diego told me that it goes over well; he could get the okay to make it a regular thing."

"I'd attend."

"Me too." They sighed in unison, out of topics to talk about. Then they looked at each other and laughed.

"Oh, I have a question," Kagome said, deciding on a topic. "Mid-terms next week. The highlight of any January. Four half-days in a row. Shall we make use of such free time?"

"Whatever can we do with all those afternoons?" Sango asked, looking puzzled.

"Well," Kagome grinned, "we could always—"

"We haven't in so long—"

"It's like riding a _bike_," Kagome laughed.

"Think the weather will stay like this?" Sango asked, arching a brow.

"I think so. But I understand your reluctance and fear, seeing as how I beat you every year."

"A challenge?" Kagome laughed at Sango as she leapt to her feet in dramatic outrage. "Higurashi, you have sealed your doom!"

"Ah, you talk a big game Grasshopper, but I have more practice than you." Kagome swung her legs from the hammock and smiled. "I have three brothers, and we go _all _the time."  
"Curses!"

"Kagome!" The sound of three pairs of snow boots running up wooden stairs was heard, then a loud knock as the wearers of said snow boots collided with a wooden door. The door promptly burst open and three boys spilled on to the green shag carpet. Kohaku was on the bottom of the pile, Souta on top of him, and Shippou, unscathed for the most part, on the top.

"Kagome," he chirped happily, "will you take us to the park on your way to work?"

"I don't want you guys playing around in the dark," she said in a mother-like way.

"Aw, come on!" Kohaku whined. The newly-turned twelve-year-old was convinced he had reached manhood. "Nothing will happen to us."

"I don't want you at the park, alone, in the dark. That's final." When Kagome put her foot down, it stayed.

Kaori Higurashi, the matriarch of the tight-knit family, worked two jobs and was absent from the household much of the time. When she wasn't there, Kagome was in charge, and she was very used to the kind of responsibility that entailed. As the oldest, and only daughter, in the Higurashi family, her word was law and the three boys knew it.

"What if I go with them?" Sango offered. Though she rarely interfered with the Higurashi order of things, Sango was a common fixture in the home. Since Kagome's first job, a newsgirl at fourteen, Sango had babysat for the three rambunctious boys. There had been times in the past when Sango nearly lived in the Higurashi home, so her voice was recognized and respected as a member of their family. It was a place that humbled her, and left her with a distinct feeling of love absent from her life for a long time.

"Yeah!" Souta piped up. "Sango can take us!" The other boys readily took up the cheer.

Kagome turned to Sango with a weary look. "You don't mind?"

Sango shrugged. "I've got nothing else to do," she said honestly. "Might as well build a killer snowman with my favorite guys."

Breath was held in anticipation of Kagome's answer.

"I guess it's okay then," she relented. Cheers were heard down the block. "But," she said, her practiced voice rising above theirs, "you will listen to everything Sango tells you. I want you back at this house by eight o'clock, got it? Showers, cocoa, and bed. No monster movies." This was directed more at Sango than the boys. "We've all got school in the morning."

"You worry too much, Kagome," Shippou said, hugging her around the waist. "We'll be good."

"Yeah," she grinned, tugging his knit hat down over his face. "Go grab a scarf and carrot for your snowman while I get ready for work."

The boys, tripping over one another, managed to get down the first staircase without breaking their necks. She wondered about the second, but then just shrugged and walked to wear her work clothes were piled neatly on her desk chair.

"I have to hand it to you," Sango commented, throwing herself into the hammock bed as Kagome pulled on a pair of black jeans.

"What?"

"The way you handle them still amazes me," her friend laughed. "They never listen to me half as good until I'm freaking out and they feel guilty."

"That's because they love you," Kagome said with a kind of sad smile. "I stopped being 'big sis' a couple years ago. Now, I'm more authority figure."

"That's not true at all," the other girl objected. "They love you totally."

"Sometimes," was all Kagome had to say as she pulled on her maroon shirt, adjusted the shiny nametag, and pulled on a pair of black boots. "I can't spoil them as much as I want to. I have to be firm a lot. Yelling and discipline comes standard. If I don't do it, no one can, and then they'd run wild."

"You don't see it like I see it," Sango said, her voice full of envy. "You're strict because you love them, that's all."

Kagome chose not to reply and instead grabbed her coat. "Do you have to get anything from home?"

"No," her friend replied, knowing better than to pursue the subject.

"Then let's head out."

* * *

"This is the horror section," Ayame instructed with a kind of authoritative air about her. The pretty redheaded girl had a flamboyant air and the soul of an actress. Her green eyes, sharp as emerald, surveyed the DVD cases within her reach. "Nothing good except for a few older classics, _Chainsaw Massacre_, _Living Dead_, old _Dracula_ movies, stuff like that. Oh, can't overlook some of Hollywood's most notorious sequels. Including the ever-popular _Miss Congeniality 2_, and of course, the _Matrix_ sequels." 

The girl beside her chuckled some and smiled. "You should be a movie critic," she advised. "It would suit you."

"And give up all this?" Ayame asked, looking around the small store with a glitter in her eye. "Never. Now come along, Stasia, I'll show you our impressive Family movie section."

"I quiver with joy," the other replied.

The telltale jingle of the front door bell signaled Kagome's arrival. She shivered loudly as she pulled off her mittens and tossed her coat behind the counter. Shaking snow from her hair, she caught sight of the two other employees of Starland Video. "Hey girls, sorry I'm late."

"No problem," Ayame called with a wave. "I'm just giving our little apprentice here the grand tour."

Kagome snorted. "Don't let her take you to the back. You'll have to listen to her lecture on the decline of quality porn."

"I'm on to something," Ayame threatened good-naturedly.

"On something is more like it," Kagome shot back, walking over to greet them. She appraised the new employee quickly. Sango's height, brown hair and eyes. Pretty and intelligent. One could say Kagome liked her on sight. "Forgive my rudeness," she amended quickly, holding out her hand. "I'm Kagome."

"Anastasia," she replied with a friendly smile. "Stasia for short. Nice to meet you."

"I'm sure Ayame has pumped you full of negativity regarding your new job."

"Hey," the redhead objected. "I have been a perfect angel!"

"About as much of one as she can be," Stasia vouched. "I go to St. Catharine's with her. Believe me when I say I've seen her on her bad days."

"As have I, and yet here we stand. Living to tell the tale."

"Now you're making me sound like Moby Dick, Captains Ahab."

A round of giggles were promptly given, and then the work night began. Stasia was a fast learned, and could manage the register pretty well as long as Kagome or Ayame was nearby in case of a question. Kagome made a few phone calls regarding overdue rentals while Ayame manned the return cart and did her stocking according to opinion rather than the usual standards. Starland was notorious for having its own spin on the category for a movie.

All Ayame's doing of course. Though Kagome had been known to add a hand or two.

"Has anyone even rented this movie?" Ayame called, holding up a copy of the newest Ben Affleck film like it was contagious.

"I don't remember," Kagome called back. "And I would remember that."

"You guys have worked here a while, right?" Stasia asked. It was in between customers. The dead time, as Ayame called it, between nine and eleven, when no one came into the store.

"Two years," Kagome nodded. "I was hired a couple weeks after my sixteenth birthday. Before that, I was a papergirl for two years."

"I've been here a little over a year," Ayame added, wheeling the cart up for her next load of DVDs. "This is my first job, but with the company, how can I go wrong?"

"Ayame, you're making me blush," Kagome grinned.

The redhead winked and chuckled as she gathered her quarry. "It's true, though. Out of all the places I put in applications, and let me tell you, I put out applications _everywhere_, this was first on my list."

"Why is that?" Stasia asked, an amused smile on her face.

Ayame blinked at her for a moment. "Because of the movies, of course!" Perhaps it was a great secret, but Ayame had not yet given up her glimmer of Hollywood hopefulness. She still had faith in the establishment.

Kagome opened her mouth to comment further on the subject when the loud chiming bells on the door rang and a costumer walked in.

"Hi, Kagome!"

"Miroku," she smiled warmly in welcome. "Didn't expect to see you here tonight."

Miroku "Demon" Yuki attended Kagome's high school, and was _secretly_ one of a pair of delinquents who committed frequent pranks against the high school's hierarchy. Most notably, Kagome's boyfriend and his friends.

Demon, as most people referred to him, was tall and considerably good-looking. His hair was dark and straight, scruffy when unbound but usually in a small ponytail. There was also, always, a signature streak of red dye. The combination of his violet eyes and killer smile had the power to charm many of the ladies, but he rarely dated. Kagome was convinced he was involved with a torrid affair with her best friend and neighbor, though neither would ever admit the fact.

His counterpart, one Inuyasha "Grimm" Reaper, Kagome had not yet made acquaintance with, despite her friendship with the other members of the Reaper family. It seemed that fate had a habit of keeping them apart.

"I need a flick," he explained. "Video games and late night game shows hold no sway for me on this night."

"Ah, I feel your pain," Ayame butted in. "Come along, sir. I will find you something masterful."

"I have to see this," Kagome muttered to Stasia as she followed from behind the register.

"Don't leave me behind," the other responded, giving chase.

"I need a new release," Miroku told his tour guide as she led him through an aisle of older dramas. "I've seen pretty much everything good out of the Heston Era."

"Okay then," Ayame nodded. "I will take you to the Wall of Shame."

"I beg your pardon…?"

Kagome stifled her laugh as she took hold of Miroku's arm. "That is Ayame's charming way of saying the New Release showcase on the wall."

"Don't glorify it, Kagome," the redhead told her sternly.

"Oh, forgiveness."

Regaining her composure, Ayame pointed out each film. "_Hero_. Subtitled, fairly good action and story. Got that surreal martial arts feel, if you're into that kind of thing."

"Saw it in the theatre." Miroku grinned. "Big screen is best."

"Amen," the three girls chorused, then continued.

"_Guess Who_… Moving on—"

"It's a comedy," Kagome butted in. "But if you are Ayame, and hate Ashton Kutcher with a passion, I suggest a different one."

"I'll rely on your sound advice," the demon commented flirtatiously.

"Then I'd suggest _Alexander_," Stasia said. Kagome and Ayame turned to look at her, but she only shrugged and smiled.

Kagome grinned suddenly. "I second that. Lots of action, a prevailing story."

"Triumph, failure, courage…" Ayame sighed wistfully. "Not exactly _Ben-Hur_, but still an interesting couple of hours."

"Okay," Miroku nodded with a grin, taking a copy from the rack. "I'll take it."

"Excellent," Kagome praised, taking the DVD to the counter and letting Stasia ring it up. "Make sure you watch it with your deviant friend."

"Why?" Oh, the innocence.

"Oh, this movie captures the essence of great male friendship," Ayame assured him with a pat on the shoulder. Then she took her cart and return to her duties.

"Well, he's, uh, out in the car. I guess I could get him to watch it with me."

"Good," Stasia said, handing him his receipt and change. "Have a good night."

"You too, sweetie," he said, leaning against the counter and suddenly turning on the charm. "Say, are you new here?"

"Good_night_, Miroku," Kagome said, flashing a grin.

"Okay," he sighed. "'Night, Kags."

He picked that up from Sango a few weeks ago. Kagome smiled as he left. Hopefully he'd pick up on a few other things where Sango was concerned.

"Don't you think that was a tad bit mean?" Ayame called after he was gone.

"What do you mean?"

"We pretty much gave him a gay movie," Stasia seconded. "I hope we don't lose his business."

Kagome shrugged. "It'll be educational." Then she smiled over at her co-workers. "And don't worry about his business. If he holds offense, I'll just tell Sango."

A laugh was shared at Miroku's expense, though he didn't know it.

"Did you get the movie?" Inuyasha asked the second Miroku opened the car door to get inside.

"Yeah. According to the girls, it's supposed to be good." Then, Miroku slid his friend a glance. "Why don't you ever come in?"

"If that bitchy girl is there, you can sure as hell bet you'd never catch me inside."

It was amusing to Miroku that the so-called "bitchy girl" was in fact Kagome, who was anything but in his eyes. Then again, there was just something about his best bud that brought out the worst in people. And sometimes, their best.

"You want to come back to my place and watch this with me?" Miroku asked, cleverly changing topic.

Inuyasha shivered and bit and sent him a hard amber stare. "That sounds so wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"It's like you want to make out with me or something."

"Grimm, is there ever a day when you can curb your homophobia?"

"Not likely."

Miroku chuckled. "Shouldn't you get some rest tonight, anyway? What with the tutoring thing after school, it's not like you can skip."

Inuyasha grumbled incoherently for a moment. "All I can say is, this tutor better be worth the aggravation I'm going through for this."

* * *

Kagura Hart sat on the hood of her green Sundance, a school newspaper spread open on her lap as she read the typed print with great intensity. Kagura, a tall, willowy young woman of eighteen, reread her own words with a sense of disgust and satisfaction. Disgust that she published something so trivial, and satisfaction at the response it received. It went to show that no matter what it was she wrote, she got rave reviews. A writer could be worse off. 

Casually, she brushed a piece of black hair from her ruby-red eyes as she saw her stepsister walking toward the car at a leisurely pace.

"Hey, Sango," she greeted, flashing a grin as she folded up the paper. "How was your day?"

"Pretty good," the other responded, taking off her backpack and throwing it into the backseat of the car before climbing into the shotgun seat. "Yours?"

"The usual. Where's Kagome?"

"Tutoring starts this afternoon," Sango reminded. "Hojo is taking her home."

"Ah," Kagura grinned. "I can see where that would bug you. Though, I must say, sometimes it's quite amusing how much you despise him."

"I took my side a long time ago," the brunette replied indignantly.

Kagura snorted in a very unladylike manner. "I still can't believe you seriously took sides in that stupid feud!"

"It's not stupid! This town was founded on conflict!"

"Not _that_ conflict," his sister insisted. "This conflict was brought about because of business."

"No, it's a feud between blue-blood snobs and honest working people." Sango pouted with a sigh. "Sometimes I think you favor them."

"I take no sides," Kagura replied.

"Even though you're dating a Reaper?"

"_Because_ I'm dating a Reaper." Kagura pulled out of the school parking lot and shook her head slightly. "May I remind you that he takes no sides in this ridiculous affair either."

Sango sniffed deeply. "I can't understand the two of you. We're talking about justice and equality."

"No, we're talking about a rivalry," the elder corrected. "Honestly, it's people like you and Inuyasha who keep the fight going. If the pair of you, and Hojo, would just let sleeping dogs lie—"

"Never!" Sango announced dramatically. "The Montgomery family tries to control everything in this town simply because they are descendants of the founder! The Reapers just want to help give back to the community."

"In the course of your great crusade," Kagura sighed, "a power struggle over almost every business in town has ensued. Montgomery verses Reaper. And you and your little friends have to go shaking up trouble in school, on top of it."

"I know where my loyalties lie," Sango shot back.

"I am loyal to myself and those I love," Kagura said coolly. "I couldn't care less about this war."

"One day you'll have to take a side," Sango said cryptically. "You'll see."

"The day I take a side is the day I grow my hair out… again."

"And destroy the look I gave you?"

"That's my point."

And thus the matter was settled.

* * *

In the back of the school library, there were six small rooms built of soundproof glass for studying. Each held a small table, with a computer, and each could only be opened with permission from the librarian. Currently, all six rooms were being used for the school's new tutoring program. 

Kagome sat in the first room, her backpack propped against the table as she searched the web. Her partner was late, so she had nothing better to do than check her e-mail. Considering she had no computer at home, it was rare that she could simply fool around. And what did she care? She was being paid by the hour whether her partner showed up or not.

In a kind of secretive action, Kagome looked around at the other rooms to either side of her. The other tutors were so engrossed in their work, none bothered to look at her. It was safe.

Kagome maneuvered the mouse and typed in a web page that she knew by heart. It took a few seconds before the familiar star and moon background popped up. _Kou Higurashi_ was scrawled across the heading in gold block letters. There were links to a bio page, information, a gallery of his work, and a guest book. Kagome clicked the gallery, to check if anything new was placed up.

The screen blinked to a yellow background that suddenly filled with tiny thumbnails of larger, famous paintings. Paintings that hung in galleries all over New York, Los Angeles, and even a few in Europe. Scrolling to the bottom, Kagome noticed a new entry she had not seen before.

She clicked, and the screen was suddenly filled with the enlarged painting. Kagome stared at herself. The painting was outdated, or at least the subject was. She looked thirteen or so, her features still young and her eyes still eager. She was sitting on the bench that used to be in the studio, the room in the attic that was no her bedroom. The lighting was perfect.

Or maybe it was just that her father was so talented.

_Kagome_, a painting by Kou Higurashi. She read the small paragraph of text at the bottom of the screen. _A Christmas present for my only daughter._

Kagome clutched the mouse a little too hard in her hand.

Then the door opened, the sound making her frantic to click the x on the top of the page. Once she was sure the website was gone, she looked up to see who had entered her tiny, soundproof cubical. And her blue eyes widened marginally.

His eyes were equally wide when he zeroed in on her. This time there was no trench coat, no hat, and no sunglasses, but she still knew him by sight.

Kagome leapt to her feet and they both pointed to each other at the same time.

"Video store bitch!" he exclaimed.

"Late rental dick!" she responded.

"_You're_ the one who's tutoring me!" he asked in alarm.

"There must be some kind of mistake," Kagome said rationally, thinking quickly.

But no, there really couldn't be. Her hand groped for the small envelope that Principal Schemata had given to her when assigning study partners. She had been paired to Inuyasha Reaper. The silver hair, the amber eyes, the almost angelic masculine beauty… there could be no mistaking a Reaper brother.

The mistake had been her anticipation of a nice, normal person to tutor.

"My mother's just throwing me to the wolves, now!" he complained, looking at her with a degree of disgust she didn't think she deserved at all.

"I am not a wolf," she replied crisply. "I am a tutor."

"In my experience, there isn't much difference."

Kagome narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "If I am a wolf, then you must be a sheep, considering you're so afraid of me."

"Who says I'm scared?" he snarled. Kagome was struck by the thought that he was more wolf-like than she was. If she didn't know better, he looked as if he was going to raise his hackles at her.

"No one," she said coolly. "You just seem… agitated."

"Fuck yeah I'm agitated. I got stuck with _you_!"

"Judging by the source, I'll take that as a compliment."

There was a tense second between them when Kagome stood head-to-head with a young man almost a foot taller than her, refusing the back down.

Kagome Higurashi did not instigate fights with delinquents. Kagome Higurashi was a good girl, who did everything right and never got mixed up with this kind of person. Not that she thought he would hurt her—Sango would never associate with someone like that, and she knew the family too well to believe the invisible middle child was a kind of abuser, but simply because he gave off a foreboding and intimidating aura. And she suddenly couldn't stop herself from making an affront to this show of authority.

_A present for my only daughter._

The words crackled threw her, sparking her nerves. It was why she was on edge, the damn painting. Her father had made her defensive, secretive. It was her father's fault.

Kagome suddenly broke eye contact and looked down. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I shouldn't have said something like that. I hope this won't affect our task at hand."

"Task? What?"

Inuyasha blinked, totally thrown off. Just a second ago, he had stormed into the room, ready to take on the world and anyone else who got in his way. This whole tutoring thing was a play on his pride.

His brother didn't need it. Rin was a smart kid. But his mother _worried_ about his getting into a good college, so she signed him up for a tutoring program. During senior year! Not only was this cutting into the time he should be spending on fine-tuning his new motorcycle, it was taking up valuable time he could be using for things other than sitting in a library with _her._

The obnoxious, sarcastic girl from the video store. The girl who made renting video games a punishment. The girl he could never get out of his mind for long.

And just a second ago, she was staring into the belly of the beast with no fear, and now she was the submissive, polite tutor. It was throwing him completely off his game.

"Your tutoring," she explained. "Mid-terms are next week. I'm supposed to help you prepare."

"Oh, right."

Then she did something even more unexpected. She _smiled_. Inuyasha only blinked again.

"I'm Kagome," she introduced herself, holding out a hand. "Kagome Higurashi."

He looked at her hand suspiciously. "Sango's friend?"

"That would be me."

He shook her hand warily. "Grimm Reaper."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Inuyasha."

He winced. "I prefer Grimm, if you don't mind."

"Actually, I do mind," she responded, moving back to her chair.

"Of course you do," Inuyasha sighed, collapsing into the other open seat.

It was going to be a very long afternoon.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you like it. Remember to review! 


	2. Designing Happiness

**A/N:** Here we are everyone, my promised update. Because I am only home a few more weeks, I am going to be the Vin Diesel of updates. Fast and Furious, though they will all be strong, and suave, and unreasonably attractive...Anyway, enjoy this chapter everyone. And a very Happy New Year. I hope to entertain you with my quirky humor and writing for another year.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, honestly...except my Christmas gifts, and my love of Heston movies.

* * *

**Unknown**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_Once upon a time, in a land not so far away,_

_There was a lovely and kind maiden named Kagome,_

_Who was the victim of a terrible spell,_

_And wished only for a happy ending to her story..._

* * *

"Is it really _that_ bad?" Sango asked, toying with the end of her long braid.

"It's worse than bad," Kagome responded, running a hand through her loose raven hair in a distracted manner. "He is positively _wretched_." Turning her blue gaze to her best friend, Kagome smiled a little tiredly. "Why are you friends with him?"

Sango shrugged and blew a bubble with her chewing gum. "He's a sweetie once you get past the attitude and bravado."

"Somehow, I just don't see it," the other shrugged.

The two teenagers were wandering around the local mall, window shopping and complaining to one another. Sango was going to be performing at her eighth violin recital later that month, and her mother had given her two hundred dollars to pick out an outfit that didn't scream "hoodlum". After the initial indignity wore off, Sango had grabbed up Kagome for a girl's afternoon out.

"It's only been a week, I'm sure that if you just give him some more time, he'll come around."

"I hope so, or else this job is going to kill me."

Sango slung an arm around her friend's shoulders, hugging her loosely. "At least the money's good. Grimm's mom cares a lot about his education."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You shouldn't encourage him by using that name."

"If it'll boost his ego a bit," the taller teen grinned. "I'll call him whatever he wants."

"He doesn't need a boost in ego. His head is so big I'm surprised he fits so easily through doors," Kagome grumbled.

At that, Sango only giggled. "I thought you were here to help me pick out some _proper _clothes, not whine about boys."

Kagome relented with a pained sigh. "Why do I have so much trouble with men?" she lamented.

"It's the Y chromosome, sweetness," Sango sighed with a nod. "You and it just don't mix."

"Tell me about it." Kagome tried to shake off her bad mood by looking at the window mannequins. "Sango?"

"Hm?" Sango was busy staring at the new shirts that arrived at the Hot Topic across the aisle.

"Do you think my designs will ever end up in a store window?" Kagome traced a frosted glass design absently with her finger.

"One day," Sango replied with confidence, coming to join her at the window. "Once your brilliance as been recognized. I mean, you know how picky _I_ am with clothes, and I honestly _adore_ your work. Even Kagura does, and that's saying something."

Kagome smiled a little, but it didn't meet her eyes. "Clothes are my art."

"Then, by all means, advise me what to wear, oh Lady of the Cloth," her friend said, nudging her in the back. "I've got my mother's money to burn."

With a chuckle, Kagome led Sango into a nearby store and they began browsing the racks. "Because it's the violin, you could wear a skirt."

"In the middle of winter?"

"I thought you liked to show off your legs."

"Not when there isn't anyone to show them off to," Sango retorted. "Just a bunch of rich kids and prodigies."

"You could always invite Miroku to come along," Kagome said in a sing-song voice. "I'm sure he'd _love_ to stare at your legs."

"Like I'd invite that raging pervert to my violin recital!" Heat began on the bridge of her nose and spread out across her cheeks, making Kagome giggle a little more. "Not that he would actually go. I doubt a night of classical music would really be his scene."

"It couldn't hurt to ask him. He could always sit in the back and heckle, like I do."

"Liar," Sango laughed. It was an interesting picture to conjure up. Kagome _was _her back row cheering section, and it would be nice to have another person back there. "Let's just concentrate on getting me something."

"Pink brings out your eyes," Kagome commented, "though green and black accent your figure." She was going into her clothing trance, her brow furrowed in thought and her eyes scanning over the racks of useless, worthless clothing.

Sango, arms clasped behind her, happily followed her friend. She was used to this, knowing better than to interrupt. It was kind of refreshing to see Kagome become whole-heartedly involved in something. It was becoming more and more rare to see her let loose of her dark thoughts and break free for a little while. Over the past few years, Sango had watched Kagome steadily collapse under the weight of pressure left on her after her father walked out on their family.

"You know," Kagome said, invading the quiet moment with some profound thought, "I could always whip something up for you, and you could pocket the money."

Slinging an arm over the shoulders of the smaller girl, Sango grinned and flipped her heavy braid over her shoulder. "I knew there was a reason I loved you so much."

"I know, I'm great."

"You _are_," Sango assured her, hugging her tighter. "Hey, how about I buy us dinner tonight and we can have a jam session? I'll play while you brainstorm up my ensemble."

"I wish I could," Kagome said with an apologetic smile, "but I'm having dinner at the Montgomery's tonight."

"Oh," was all the other said.

"Friday? You can pick the movie. Promise."

"Sure, sure." Sango drew back from Kagome, stretching her spine and whistling a bit to hide her disappointment. "What time do you have to head out?"

Kagome pulled up her sleeve slightly and checked the second-hand watch she got for Christmas. "'Bout an hour. Want to spend your mom's hard-earned money on trash?"

Sango smiled. "You read my mind."

"That's what a best friend does."

* * *

"She's a nightmare."

"With that angel face?"

"It's all an act! She's _evil_, I swear it!"

"Because she forced you to read?"

"Dude, my _pride_ has been thoroughly tarnished. As my partner in crime, it is your duty and obligation to be on my side and call her a she-devil to make me feel better."

Miroku laughed, getting to his feet from where he had been crouched beside his pieced together motorcycle. Streaked with grease, hair plastered across his face and neck from sweating, he was the picture of contentment. A God of the garage. "_I_ happen to like that she-devil. And you'd better not bitch about her around Sango either."

"I don't get how someone like Sango can be friends with a girl like that," Inuyasha grumbled for the millionth time brushing the hair back from his eyes with the back of his hand, leaving a dirty streak in his wake.

"You just got off on Kagome's bad side, which is not a place you want to be. Honestly though, once you get to know her, I know you'll like her. She's sweet and quirky. Maybe she's a little more refined than Sango, but they're cut from the same cloth."

"I don't see how," the other rallied. "She's a nag, and a know-it-all. And she calls me an idiot every five seconds."

"Grimm, man..._I_ call you an idiot every five seconds, and we're bosom buddies."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and straddled the seat of his motorcycle. "We're gonna have these babies on the road in no time."

"Even Sango agreed, so I know it's true," Miroku nodded. He ran his hand over the body of his bike in reverence. "I need a wicked paint job on mine though. Something hot. Maybe a throw-back to skateboard art. I'll just have to get someone to draw up a design for me."

"I was just going to go for the pirate look," Inuyasha explained, admiring the rusty frame. "Skull and crossbones. A bike worthy of being ridden by the Grimm Reaper."

"Oh, no, Grimm. You're not full of yourself at _all_," Miroku said sweetly. Inuyasha threw a dirty rag at his face and they both laughed.

"I still don't know how you can be friends with that girl."

Miroku groaned. "You know, for all the belly-aching you've been doing, I'd say you _liked_ "the girl"."

_"What!"_ This was met with a complete look of betrayal and outrage.

"Since your session has been over and you came here, you've done nothing but talk about her." He smiled his most wicked, angelic smile. "But what's not to like, really? She's beautiful, brilliant, and _damn_ fiery. And you can't tell me you don't love a girl with spirit."

"Yeah, she's also got a serious attitude, a bad personality--"

"If you would not call her "wench" or "video bitch", she wouldn't have such a bad personality."

"She's also got a _boyfriend_, who would have no problem whatsoever beating my beautiful face into hamburger."

Miroku snorted. "Like you'd ever lose a fight to Hojo Montgomery. You beat him at just about everything."

"Just about...?"

His friend shrugged. "If you studied a bit more..." Inuyasha growled. "Dude, you're hella smart, but you never put energy into _anything_. One of these days, you're gonna find something you love and you're going to give 100 for it, but until then...it doesn't hurt to work a little more than 25 ."

"Who says I'm not giving it all now?"

"I _know_ you," Miroku grinned. "You're a lazy fuck."

"Damn, you're cold."

"Just calling it like I see it, pal."

Inuyasha got serious for a minute, his eyes falling to the ground. Miroku knew that expression and smiled a little. Not many would take Inuyasha to be a great thinker because most people wrote him off as a delinquent ten seconds after meeting him. No one expected anything but failure out of him, and Inuyasha was never one to disappoint on that score. But there were times when he could surprise you.

"It's not that I _want_ to do bad, to have people think I'm stupid..."

"I know," Miroku told him.

"It pisses me off that my mom worries so much about it."

"She wants good things for you, dude. So do I."

"I'm just not good at anything. It pisses me off."

"Don't sweat it, Grimm," Miroku encouraged. "You'll find your great love soon."

Inuyasha smiled a little. "No matter how bad I treat you, you still support me."

"Is this the part where you thank me for my great loyalty and unwavering devotion for you that I've soldiered along all these long years?"

"No, this is where I call you a fucking dumass."

Miroku laughed hard at that. "Love you too, pal."

"Thanks, Demon."

* * *

"Thank you very much for dinner, Mrs. Montgomery," Kagome intoned, smiling politely as she helped clear the dishes from the table.

"Oh, no trouble at all, Kagome, dear," the older woman laughed.

In all actuality, it had been the housekeeper, Consuella, who had made dinner. Kagome always made it a point to thank the friendly Spanish cook before she left the house whenever she ate over.

The stately Mrs. Montgomery would never lower herself to the point of cooking since it carried the risk of dirtying her expensive clothes or chipping one of her manicured nails. Although she didn't have a job, Mrs. Montgomery's job was to be a social trophy wife, the kind that everyone wanted at their parties but didn't like much. She was the stereotypical rich woman with the permed hair, plastic surgery enhanced body, and exquisitely made up face.

Mr. Montgomery was no better. A hopeful politician and current business owner, his time was spent in the office nearly all day, every day. And when he wasn't, he was grooming his heir. Kagome was something he considered to be part of the future he was making for his son. A tall, balding man in his late forties, Mr. Montgomery had been a handsome man in his youth, but years of hard work and stress had cost him some in his middle age, especially to his waist.

"So, kids," he said, getting up from the table with a contented pat of his gut. "What are your plans for the night?"

"We're going to go up to my room, watch a movie or something, Pop," Hojo replied.

"Ok," his father laughed. "Just make sure to use protection."

"Oh, don't say that," Mrs. Montgomery laughed. "You'll embarrass them."

Kagome blushed a dull red and hoped her bangs covered it. Never would she be one talk back to an authority figure, but she truly wished they wouldn't talk about things like that as if she wasn't in the room. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hojo laugh a little, but noticed he was uncomfortable too. Somehow she doubted it was for the same reason she was.

"Come on, Kagome," he said, pushing back in his chair to get to his feet.

She nodded, saying her goodnights to his parents before placing her hand in his and letting him lead her out of the dinning room and up the stairs to his room. In the back of her mind, Kagome knew what was going to happen, but she didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to think about anything right now.

"I'm glad you came over tonight," Hojo commented to her as they walked up the stairs together.

"Me too," Kagome agreed. "I'm sorry we haven't spent a lot of time together recently."

He sighed and didn't look at her as he opened the door to his room and flicked the light switch on. "I know you've got to work and all, babe," he said at last. "I'm sorry I get needy and all."

Kagome wrapped her arms around him from behind. "It's not your fault, Hojo. It's mine. I've just got so much going on..."

"I know, I know." Hojo turned in her arms and held her tightly. "I just wish I could be your number one priority sometimes."

"I'm sorry," Kagome said, gripping the back of his shirt in her fists. For some reason, something she didn't even want to admit to herself, she began to cry. Hat, angry tears forced themselves from the corners of her eyes and on to her boyfriend's shirt. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Hey, what are you crying for, honey?"

"I don't know." Kagome pulled back from him then to wipe her face with the back of her hand. "I don't know what's wrong with me half the time."

"There's nothing wrong with you, baby." Hojo helped her sit down on his bed and sat beside her, an arm around the small of her back. "You're perfect." Softly, Hojo brushed the tears from her cheeks with his fingers.

Even though he meant the words to be reassuring, they only made Kagome want to cry more. Was that something a normal person would do when told they were perfect? Did everyone feel as overwhelmed and scared as she did?

"Just kiss me," she whispered.

Hojo smiled and sighed in relief before leaning forward to meet her lips with his own. This was what he wanted so she wouldn't begrudge it of him. In all truth, she wanted it as well. Some human contact from someone who loved her.

As if reading her mind, he pulled back to kiss a trial along her jaw, to her ear. There he whispered the three words she needed. "I love you." A breath and a promise.

Turning her head, she kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck and letting him lower her down on to the bed. She'd stop him eventually, but for right now, she would just enjoy the attention and affection. She would let her boyfriend kiss her and she would kiss him back and let the worries fall away.

"I love you, Kagome," he whispered again, kissing her neck.

"Me too," she sighed.

* * *

"Kagura," Sango called in a sing-song voice. She flopped herself down on to her stepsister's bed. "Whatcha doin'?"

Kagura, fresh out of a shower and still in her fluffy pink bathrobe, was drying her hair in front of the vanity mirror. Her clothes were laid out on the bed, where Sango lay on them. "Don't you ever knock?"

"Nope," the other replied. Absently, Sango began unbraiding her long hair from its plait. "What are you doing tonight?"

"I'm going over to Sesshomaru's," Kagura commented, pulling her hair back into it's common tail.

"Going to watch old political footage and debate on the economic stability of the country?" Sango asked, toying with the ends of her hair. It was about time to dye it a new color. Maybe red this time...

"Actually, we're probably going to spend about ten minutes talking about newspaper stuff, and then I'm going to jump him."

Because she said it in such a serious, monotone voice, it took Sango a few seconds to burst into pearls of laughter. "God, you two are such a couple its annoying."

Kagura chuckled. "I _know_. Sometimes it's too weird even for me." Turning, she tossed a glance to her lounging sibling. "But it's good. I haven't felt happier in a long time."

Sango grinned, leaning up on her elbow. "That's wonderful. It's all me and Kagome wanted for you, you know."

"And I owe you _nothing_," the other grinned. Sango laughed again. "But you know, sister dear, _you_ should think about finding yourself a guy. You can't hang on Kagome's and my coattails forever. And it's not as though you want for male admirers. You're pretty and clever--"

"No way!" Sango quickly dismissed the idea. "No setting me up or anything."

"You like guys, don't you?" Kagura teased.

Sango rolled her eyes. "I've got a hopeful, thank you very much."

"Hopeful?" Kagura got up and walked to the bed, pushing Sango aside as she tugged her clothes out from beneath the prostrate form of her stepsister. She dressed quickly in a pair of faded black jeans and an old flannel shirt. "Is that some new kind of lingo you kids are speaking?"

"You know what hopeful means. It's a guy I'm _hopeful_ to receive a dinner invitation from."

"You mean a _crush_."

Sango shrugged. "You've got your word, I've got mine."

"Who's the lucky guy?" Even as she said it, Kagura grinned wickedly. "As if I didn't know."

"No jokes," Sango warned with a threatening finger.

Kagura held up her hands in submission. "Look who I ended up with."

Sango smiled. "Can I come with you over to the Reaper place?"

Kagura arched a brow. "You want to come watch me make out with my boyfriend?"

"I want to bother Grimm," she responded, rolling her eyes. "And I'm sure Demon is there too."

"Ah, because Kagome is out with her boyfriend, you have to settle for the delinquent twins?"

"Kagome can go out with her boyfriend as much as she wants, I'd still want to hang out with the boys."

Kagura shrugged. "You just hate Hojo, so you're going over there to complain to them, because they hate him too. Am I right?"

Sango huffed. "Marginally."

Kagura laughed and sighed. "Sure, you can come with me."

Sango cheered, jumping off the bed and hugging her stepsister. "You have saved me from a night of bad television. Oh, thank you!"

"Don't thank me, just go wait in the car."

"You're the best," Sango praised.

"Yeah, yeah," Kagura nodded, grabbing her coat as they left.

* * *

"He's a snobby, controlling, pompous _asshole_," Sango ranted, seated on the island in the center of the Reaper kitchen. Inuyasha and Miroku were seated on either side of her. All three of them held a can of soda, and all drank together at the same instant. "With that nice boy hair and his fake smiles. God, he's _such_ a douche bag."

"A total prick," Miroku agreed.

"Fucking bastard," Inuyasha finished off. "Shit heads like him need to be castrated on the street and left for dead."

"I wish," Sango swore, gripped her can so hard it left a hand indentation. "I don't know how she can stand to have his slimy hands on her."

"She's stupid," Inuyasha commented. "No sane, intelligent being would want to be with a dick like _Hojo Montgomery_." The way he said the name was like a curse, like something less than a word or a name.

"Kagome is far from stupid," Miroku observed, taking a drink of his soda. "She and her friends managed to get me to rent that movie after all." Both boys shivered at the memory.

"Then she's stupid when it comes to guys," Inuyasha relented.

"She's not stupid," Sango defended. "She just has a warped view of loyalty because her father was a bastard." Frustrated, Sango jumped off the counter and started pacing. "Everything in her life comes back to him, it's insane! Because he was a douche bag she gets saddled with this jackass who keeps her up all night and bitches because she has to work and demands her time all to himself!" Neither boy was surprised when she roared and collapsed to the floor with a huff. She'd done this before, once or twice, when she got too frustrated over a broken piece of machinery.

"So her dad was a bad guy?" Miroku asked, looking down.

"He was a demon, Demon."

"No excuse," Inuyasha commented, taking a gulp of his drink and finishing the can. "If everyone copped out just because they had a shitty parent, nothing would ever get done."

"Dammit Grimm," Sango cried, sitting up. "You know, you can be an insensitive dick when you try."

He bared his teeth and shrugged. "It's part of my charm, sweetheart." Then he hopped off the counter and grabbed the empty cans from the counter. "I'm taking these out back, don't do anything interesting while I'm gone or I'll get stuck cleaning the floor."

Sango wanted to hurl her can at his head as he left, but Miroku restrained her. "I honestly don't know why I ever thought he was a nice guy," she huffed.

"It's because he doesn't know how to handle delicate matters," Miroku told her, helping Sango to her feet with a gentle tug. "He's not so bad at other things, though."

"You know, I used to want to set him up with Kagome," she confided, seating herself on the counter top again. "I thought he would be so perfect for her."

"What made you think _that_?" Miroku scoffed. "Grimm can't handle a girl with class."

"She'd change that," the girl nodded. "Kagome has this talent for bringing out the best in people. That's why I think it'll be a good thing that she's tutoring Grimm. I really think she could help him, if he'd curb his pride a bit and just _let _her."

"You know," Miroku commented, rubbing his chin in thought. "That's not a bad idea."

"What is?"

"We could help..._finesse_ their situation. Help the pair of them get along better. If nothing else, it would make their working together a bit more bearable for the both of them. And for the two of us as well."

"Demon," Sango announced, ruffling his hair with her hands, "you're brilliant."

"I know," he grinned. "I know."

"So you and me are playing cupid this time?" She was still toying with his red streak of hair.

"What do you mean _this_ time?"

"Well, there was my Homecoming fiasco," Sango shrugged. "I've got a long resume."

Miroku tugged on a long piece of Sango's loose hair in retaliation. "That just means next time someone's going to be cupid-ing for you."

"Maybe," she said with a sassy grin.

"Ew, God, stop flirting!" Inuyasha announced as he walked back in, successfully ruining the mood. Miroku released Sango's hair and stepped back from her.

"Welcome back _pal_."

"You really need to work on your timing," Sango chuckled, leaning back on her hands. "But I am glad you're here."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Any plans for how your tutoring is going to go this coming week?"

"What do you mean?" The gold eyes narrowed at her in suspicion. It would be hard working over this Reaper brother; he was much more paranoid and used to her tricks.

"You guys get nothing done bickering like you do," she explained. "And mid-terms are next week. Are you really going to bomb them and have your mom on your case again?"

Inuyasha looked down, warring with himself. His one weakness was the pride his mother had in him. She was one of the only people who held faith in him, no matter how much trouble he got himself into. He never wanted to disappoint her. "Not if I can help it."

"Then stop being a baby and let Kagome help you," Sango lectured with an accusing finger.

"Well she's not all sunshine and daisies to me, either!" he defended.

"Break the ice," Miroku suggested. "Play twenty questions or something. Kagome's fair. If you agree to shut up long enough for her to tutor you, I'm sure she'd let you bother her."

"You'd think that will work?"

"It can't hurt to try," Sango offered.

Inuyasha let out a hardy sigh. "I guess so."

* * *

Kagome was surprised that Inuyasha was in the room before she got there. The computer was off and he lounged back in the chair, his boots propped up on the table with his arms folded behind his head.

She sighed heavily, shifted the study books in her arms, and opened the door to the room.

"Hello, Inuyasha," she greeted, placing her books down on the table and batting his feet off in the same motion. She also subtly tugged up the collar of her shirt to hide the hickey hidden beneath, hoping he wouldn't notice.

He winced slightly at her greeting and sat up, but surprised her with no scathing reply. Only a relatively quiet, "Hello."

"You said that your first mid-terms next week are math and science, so I thought we might focus on those first today. I'll admit that math isn't my best subject, but it's as good a place as any to begin."

"I'll make you a deal."

Kagome looked up from her notes to meet his gaze, startled. "Pardon?"

"I said, I'll make you a deal." He leaned back again in his chair, gold eyes never leaving her face.

"Deal?" her steely blue eyes betrayed nothing. "What kind of deal?"

"Look, you don't like me," he said flatly. "I'm not too crazy about you, either."

"Well I hardly see how that's relevant--"

"But if you just answer a few questions for me," he said, raising his voice over hers, "I promise not to make any trouble for you for the duration of our time together."

Kagome looked tempted, but she also had a strong moral character. "I don't know about this..."

"Come on," he pestered. "A few painless questions and I'll be quiet. What do you have to lose?" She still looked unconvinced, so he pounced. "Are you scared?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes then, and straightened her spine. "Who would be afraid of _you_?"

He grinned. "Have a seat, sweetheart. This will only take a second."

She sat across from him, hands crossed over the top of the table, blue eyes fixed on him. As cold as ice. "Go ahead and ask your questions."

Inuyasha settled into his chair as well, smiling inside and out. "Why won't you call me Grimm?" The first question in his arsenal.

"Because your name is Inuyasha. Your nickname is tacky and meant to be intimidating. I am _not _intimidated by you." She lifted one shoulder in an elegant shrug. "And I like your real name."

He smirked a bit. "Why did you agree to this whole tutoring thing?"

"It pays better than my job at the video store," Kagome explained. "And I like the hours better. It frees up my nights during the week so I can get more done."

"What's more?" He leaned forward on to his elbow, trying to pull off interest, and disinterest at the same time.

She sighed. "Homework, housework...I don't have to bother Sango to baby-sit for me. And I can spend more time with my friends and boyfriend."

"You've got siblings?"

She snorted at that. "_Duh_, I carpool them with Rin for karate _every week_."

"Fuck, that's right." He looked a little embarrassed for a second, scratching the back of his head. In truth, he wasn't much up on his little sister's social life, something that he wasn't exactly proud of. "Three boys, right?"

"Kohaku, Souta, and Shippou," she replied.

"And it's just your mom, right?"

He saw it, just for a second. She tensed before she answered, and it made him curious. "Yeah, just us and my mom."

"Where's your father?"

Kagome swallowed thickly. "New York."

"You ever see him?" These were rapid-fire.

Why did he care?

What did he hope to gain from this?

What did her father matter?

"Not since I was thirteen," was all she said. "How is this making for a better learning environment?"

"Sorry, sorry," he said. He held up his hands in submission, then changed his tactics. "You used to be a cheerleader, right?"

"I had to quit, but I was one freshmen year."

"Why'd you quit?"

Kagome sighed again, rubbing the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger out of annoyance. "It took up too much time. I had a job and my brothers were still really young."

"You sacrifice a lot, huh?"

"I'm the oldest," she said with a shrug. "I do what I have to for my family."

"Only a few more questions, promise."

"Ask," she said with a wave of her hand. Her boundless patience was, as it always seemed to be when she was around Inuyasha, running dry.

"You go out with Hojo Montgomery," Inuyasha commented, leaning forward on his hands once more. This was something he eagerly wanted an answer to. "Why?"

Kagome smiled a little, looking at her hands. "When he asked me out, he was the sweetest guy I'd ever met. He cares a lot about me, and takes care of me. I'll never break up with someone who loves me."

"Do you love him?"

Kagome's patience snapped. "This has nothing to do with studying, which is why I'm here. Can we get down to business yet?"

"Do you love him?"

"I've answered all your questions, let's just get this over with!"

"It's a simple question," Inuyasha pressed. "Do you?" Kagome froze in place, staring at the boy across from her. He watched her with a neutral expression. His good looks were like a mask to hide the heartless creature he was underneath, filleting her with his accusations and taunting questions. "I won't ask you anything else, I promise."

She swallowed once, her hands shaking a bit. These familiar words, words she had given to Kagura in the past, words that led to a much different answer than they had for her friend, were something she dreaded. Kagome had asked this before, but now she was being asked. Did she love him? Did she love Hojo?

"No," was all she could muster.

Inuyasha nodded. "Ok, let's start with the math, then." He grabbed the book out from under her arms as she pulled herself back together. He could give her that much at least.

* * *

**A/N**: Okay! Thanks for being so forgiving, darling readers. A hefty "Hi" goes out to my beta -- sorry for the rush. You will be mauled with the next chapters. I just had to get this out before New Year's! Anyway, Happy New Year, darling readers. I hope 2006 turns out to be better for everyone that this year was! 


	3. Scarf Weather

**A/N: **Sadly, I wasn't very Vin Diesel-ish this break. I blame my father (for being an overbearing dad) and my laziness. Sorry everyone. But, I did manage to update twice and I will (hopefully) get chapter 4 up over spring break (in March). Again, I beg forgiveness from all of my devoted readers. You guys are the best in the world. And I hope you'll continue to be patient with me.

For those who demanded, this is a mostly Inuyasha chapter -- I figured this was a good point to introduce his character properly.

On a side note, I want to put some fears to rest regarding the return of some of my characters. Kagura and Sesshomaru, for example, will be downplayed a bit because their particular arch is over, but they will play a bigger role in this story as I get further along. As for Ayame and Kouga, they appear in this episode (Kouga is a brief appearance), but since they are good friends of Kagome's, will also be appearing more as I get further into the story. I also want to point out that these chapters aren't meant to be "filler" -- they are simply me getting acquainted with the characters in their respective roles **_before_** I turn their lives upside-down. Relax and enjoy the ride, everyone.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, but I own the basis of these stories, so PAWS OFF. (Also, there is a shameless plug for my novel hidden in here, so keep a look out, hehe!)

* * *

**Unknown**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_The lovely Kagome was not alone in her battle,_

_There were those who sought to help break her spell,_

_Though, as in most faerie tales, there was only one cure,_

_And for that she needed her one true love..._

* * *

Inuyasha was in his bedroom, which was a rarity since he wasn't sleeping.

Normally, he would be playing video games in the den, or bugging Miroku, or out doing whatever it was he did with his time. Inuyasha had always been an active, rambunctious kid. Full of energy and personality, his mother said. His father would say he was full of piss and vinegar, and wasn't happy unless he was getting into trouble. It wasn't that he was a _bad_ kid, he just didn't have his priorities straight. He wasn't like Sesshomaru, who was always composed and focused. He wasn't like Rin, who was sweet and young enough to still be ignorant.

He was Inuyasha. The black sheep. The problem, middle child.

Thump.

With a grunt, he threw his fuzzy green tennis ball back up against the ceiling. It whacked Stacy Jones in the face before descending back into Inuyahsa's awaiting palm. The poster of Inuyasha's favorite band looked back at him as his listlessly tossed the ball against the ceiling again and again. He lay on his back on his bed, the comforter curled up on the floor and his pillow propping up his left leg.

Thump.

One might expect his room to be trashy, full of empty pizza boxes and dirty laundry, but it was actually pretty neat. There was some clutter on his desk from where his school stuff overflowed out of the drawers and his backpack, but the rest of his things were in their own little place. The cds on the respective rack; the clothes stuffed into the drawers and closet. Years of his mother drilling cleanliness into his brain made it so he couldn't have a mess around him.

Thump.

This was one of the many things about him that no one in his high school would ever guess. Inuyasha "Grimm" Reaper, the Frogmaster, cleaned his room regularly.

Thump.

He freely admitted that it was his own making that made him the school's most wanted. People laughed when he did something stupid, and cheered when he was taken away like some kind of hero. Like he fought for the right of people to do stupid things. Behind his back, they called him a spoiled rich boy and thought he was just an idiot. In truth, he thought he was an idiot too, but he would never admit it to anyone.

Thump.

Half of the things he did, he did so he would stand out. So he would be talked about and noticed. So he wouldn't be Sesshomaru Reaper's little brother, or the younger Reaper boy. So he wouldn't be Inuyasha Reaper, brilliant student up until the ninth grade, where he transformed into a kind of smart-mouthed detention veteran. So he wouldn't be the kid in the back of the classroom who never spoke up but aced every test set in front of him, not like he used to be.

Thump.

Maybe it was a middle-child complex. That was his mother's theory anyway. His father would grunt and say the military would straighten him out in no time.

Thump.

Mid-terms started on Monday, in two days. He was confident that he would ace them all. In fact, he would probably be pulling down A's in all his classes if he went more often, and did the homework. When he was there, he always got top marks. Inuyasha was simply bitter, and had very little self-confidence.

Thump.

His little tutor girl would probably think that she was responsible for it if he came home with a bunch of good grades. That was some incentive to bomb them all. Spite was his biggest motivator in life.

Thump.

But he couldn't do that to his mother. She was the only one in his life who had ever supported him and saw him as more than trouble. Another thing the kids at school would never guess: he was a Mama's boy. Not that he saw anything wrong with that. His brother respected their parents, but never took much interest in anyone else's life but his own. His sister seemed like she was born as a thirty-year-old woman, who took far too much after their brother. And she was Daddy's little girl. His father, who was a devoted family man -- to a certain extent, was devoted to bragging about his oldest son and heir, or spoiling his only daughter. In truth, it was Inuyasha who went to the doctor's appointments with his mother and picked up the prescriptions at the pharmacy. And she _had _been sick lately.

Thump.

He just couldn't disappoint her, no matter how much he despised the surprised reactions he got from everyone at his actually being a model student.

Thump. _Thump_. **Crash**. **_BAM_**!

"Confound it, Inuyasha!" Tahmores Reaper, the lord and master of the Reaper Household, opened the door to his youngest son's room with such force that it smacked into the wall, causing a picture frame to fall to the floor. Inuyasha caught his ball in one hand as he sat up.

"What the hell, Dad!"

"I can't concentrate with all that racket!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "It's a _tennis ball_, Old Man. Not an A-bomb."

"You wouldn't know it from my office," his father growled.

In many ways, all the Reaper men were alike. They all shared similar features, the fair coloring in hair, skin and eyes, as well as a kind of striking masculine beauty. But they also all had the famous Reaper Temper. In Sesshomaru, it was more of a dark brooding anger, but Inuyasha and his father both shared a loud and fierce temperament that was founded on fits of passion and strong feelings. It was a common theory to Mrs. Paloma Reaper that Inuyasha and Tahmores didn't get along well because they were so much alike in temperament.

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha commented, flopping back down on to his bed. "I won't do it anymore." He tossed the ball back into the air, but not high enough to connect with the ceiling.

His father snatched it from the air before it fell down into his hand. "That's not the point. If you want to play around with tennis balls, why not actually play the game?"

"Tennis?" Inuyasha sat up again. "You _must_ be kidding."

"Why? You're a sporty boy, but all you do with your time is rot your brain with those damned video games, and tinkering with your cars." It was a familiar speech and Inuyasha gritted his teeth. "One of these days, you're going to have to stop dicking around with your life and wake up, boy."

"Get out of my room," the teenager snarled.

"This is _my_ house, not yours. And I can go into whatever room I want."

"Fine," his son said, grabbing his tennis ball back from his father's grasp. They stood toe to toe for a few seconds, an impressive thing since both of them were the same height. "Then I'll go to a different room."

With that, Inuyasha turned on his heel and stomped out of his own bedroom. For a few minutes he thought about heading to the den or kitchen, but his father would simply walk in and start dictating again. No, he'd leave and go hide out somewhere else. But first...

He knocked lightly on his parents' bedroom door. Paloma sat on the bed, the comforter pulled up around her as she lay on a mound of pillows. She looked bored as she channel surfed.

Paloma was a small, beautiful woman who had always had the patience of a saint and the humor of a devil. In her younger years, she had been an art teacher, but after she got married and Sesshomaru was born, she became a housewife. Tahmores adored his petite wife, but now that his newspaper had taken off and he had his hands in smaller businesses all over their town, he didn't spend as much time with her as he used to. Back when she was in better health, Paloma had been as busy as he was, taking care of the children and working for charities.

"Momma," Inuyasha called.

Paloma jumped a little, hitting the mute button on her remote as she looked over to her son. A smile as slow and pretty as a sunrise spread across her face. "Hey there, Sport."

He smiled back, walking into the room to sit on the end of her bed. "I'm just on my way out, is there anything I can get for you?"

"No, I'm fine, honey." Her smile faded into a look on concern as she gave him a once over. "Had a fight with your father?"

"Yeah. I was _bothering _him." Inuyasha gripped the corner post of the bed, pouting. "I can't do anything right in his eyes."

"Oh, don't say that!" his mother insisted. "You're his son and he loves you. He just wants you to apply yourself more."

"Yeah, yeah," he sighed, shaking his head.

"So, where are you going?" Paloma asked, changing topics like a pro.

"I don't know yet." He looked up. "Are you sure you don't need anything?"

"I'm _fine_," she insisted. "You know, sometimes you are worse than your father!"

"Don't say that to mm, Momma. It hurts to my heart."

"Oh, hush you," she laughed, swatting a hand at him.

He chuckled a little and stood up. "I'll be back by curfew."

"Have fun, Sport." She waved a little and smiled until he was out of sight, then pressed a hand to her head as she sighed, "my poor baby."

* * *

The library was not a place one would think to find Grimm Reaper, but it was a place where Inuyasha often fled to. Mostly _because_ it was the last place he would be found. It was open until nine on week nights, so he could hide out in the stacks for a few hours before slinking back into the house by way of the backdoor.

The library was a kind of sanctuary. The air smelled like books, fresh leather and paper and dust. The chairs that scattered the building were always comfortable and the nighttime librarians were always friendly. A few of them even knew his name and what his reading preference was. This was his secret place, and it was always a welcome relief from the rest of his life.

Inuyasha stuck his hands deep into the pockets of his long overcoat as he walked through the sliding doors, scanning the immediate area for any familiar faces from his school. No one was in sight, a blessing if he ever saw one, so he turned to the left and headed to the far corner where there were tables of free-access computers. He pulled the black floppy disk out of his pocket and headed to a vacant PC. The welcome screen clicked on, and he had to enter his library card number. Strangely enough, he knew it by heart, from many similar nights. He inserted the disk and opened one of the files saved on its memory. A Word document came up and he scanned to the bottom, to continue work. With a smirk, Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and began to type.

A few other people came and went to the computers around him, but no one bothered him. It was just as well, since he was in a world of his own. Indulging his secret passion.

"Excuse me," someone commented, placing a hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha jerked, taking his eyes off the computer screen for the first time in hours. His back hurt, his hands hurt, and his eyes were blurry, but he had nearly tripled the size of his file and the feeling of accomplishment was enough to make up for the cramps. Looking up, he saw one of the librarians from the Science Fiction department smiling at him. "The library is closing in ten minutes, Grimm. You should get your things together."

Inuyasha nodded and smiled. "Just give me a minute, Hannah." He hit the save button and ejected his disk.

"Working more on your novel?" the librarian asked, watching him with an amused look on her face. Hannah was young, and quite pretty. She was fresh out of graduate school and was very active in library affairs. It seemed that whenever Inuyasha wandered inside like a stray dog, Hannah was working the Sci-fi/Fantasy section, and would point him in the direction of a new, good read.

"Chapter 6 is nearly finished," he said with pride. "You still going to hook me up with your publisher friend?"

"When the finished product is in my hands," she grinned, pushing her glasses further up the bridge of her nose. "I got a couple new books in this week. You want 'em?"

"Sure," Inuyasha agreed, getting to his feet as he logged off the computer. "I finished the last three, but I left them in my room. I'll bring them next time, scout's honor."

Hannah snorted as she headed back into her office. "Like you're a scout?"

"Yeah, well," Inuyasha stuttered as she shrugged and followed. "I _promise_ at any rate."

"Okay then," she responded, shoving a stack of four hardcover novels into his arms. "Top is an opener for a new series. The bottom three are continuations. Let me know what you think, okay?"

"You got it," he said with a grin. "'Night, Han."

"Keep your nose clean, Grimm."

He waved a bit, carrying his new stash with him to the counter. His library card was attached to his key ring so it was an easy thing to get his books scanned and then he was off. The last one out of the building; same as always.

Inuyasha sat in his car in the library parking lot for a while. They never turned off the lights in the parking lot, even after the building was closed. He read for a while, letting himself be caught up in the adventures of brave dwarves and elegant vampires, and taken to far off planets on star cruisers. A world of fantasy so much better than his own.

He didn't head back for home until it was after midnight, when it began to snow. Inuyasha's little red Mazda was not built for snow travel, so he knew he better get back home before the roads got too slippery. He was a good driver, for all his daredevil antics. Cars were something he understood and could control, unlike so many other things in his life. The roar of a machine, the inner workings of a man-made creation...metal was easier to understand than flesh.

He wasn't surprised that the porch light was turned off when he pulled into the driveway. His father never left it on for him anymore.

Inuyasha stuffed the precious books under his coat as he got out of the car, making a run for the back gate. No one ever locked that, so he slipped through easily and headed for the back porch. The curtains were drawn over the sliding doors and, as he pulled on the handle, he found it was locked. With a sigh, Inuyasha justled around his books and fished out his keys. A couple years ago, his mother had made him get a duplicate of the house master key, for just such a situation.

Once the door was unlocked, he jumped inside and shook the snow from his hair as he locked it again. He placed his books down on the kitchen counter and shrugged out of his coat. The lights were off, though he could hear the television coming from the den. It looked as though the household had retired for the night, and he had no desire to awaken them. He kicked off his sneakers to leave them by the kitchen vent to dry, and padded toward the den. As expected, Rin was curled up on the couch, dozing peacefully.

Her brother sighed, and smiled. Then he walked into the room, shut off the television, and lifted his little sister into his arms.

She shifted and opened her dazed eyes. "Inuyasha?"

"You really shouldn't stay up til all hours of the night watching _X-Files_ re-runs, squirt," he whispered, adjusting her comfortably as he headed up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Can't help it," she yawned, putting her arms around his neck. "Mulder is dreamy."

"Don't tell Dad that," he advised. "He'll get an ulcer." Inuyasha kicked the door to Rin's bedroom open, hitting the light switch with his shoulder, and carried her over to the pink canopy bed. Rin's room was a little girl's dream, full of stuffed animals and pink. Their father was perpetually trying to keep her at the girly age of seven. Inuyasha and Paloma had secretly been condoning her small acts of rebellion against this, of course, which was why Rin had Spiderman bed sheets and there were several boxes of comic books and video games hidden under her bed. "Here we are," Inuyasha announced, placing Rin down on her bed and pulling back the sheets for her.

"Thank you, Inuyasha," Rin yawned, snuggling down into her bed. "You're the best."

"I know," he nodded, tucking her in. "Go to sleep now."

Rin's hand shot out and grabbed Inuyasha's sleeve. "You know I won't go to sleep until you do it."

Inuyasha sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Aren't you too old for bedtime stories?"

"Aw, come on, Inuyasha!" she pleaded, sitting up. "Please?"

In a way, he was secretly pleased. Rin was his ever-eager audience. She was the only person he ever trusted enough to tell his stories to, his epic adventures and thrilling tales. It had begun when she was much younger, their mother would read to her before bed and Inuyasha was expected to whenever he babysat. It had started out as reading her books, but it soon Inuyasha had abandoned the books to act out the stories his own way. And soon, even familiar stories were tossed aside as he began to create his own. Rin had always loved his stories much more than any three bears garbage.

"Ok, ok," he said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "What story should I tell you tonight?"

"Oh, tell me about the one with the half-demon," Rin pleaded. "The one where he falls in love with the mute girl who's under the evil spell."

"But I've told you that one a million times," he laughed. "What about the one with the three orphans who save the world. You said you liked the princess."

Rin wrinkled her nose. "Do you have anything new?"

"As a matter of fact," Inuyasha commented with a devious grin. "I have been working on a new one. I think you'd like it too."

"Tell me!" Rin demanded, settling into her pillows again, like a princess commanding the court fool to entertain her.

Inuyasha didn't mind, truly. He loved his little sister very much; he just didn't know how to express it. "Well, this tale takes place in a kingdom far, far away."

"Once upon a time?" Rin added, her big eyes wide awake now.

"Not so very long ago," he added. "There were two great kingdoms. One kingdom, an island nation called Center Sea, was filled with people who came from the sea. The ocean was part of them, part of their souls, and they were very good, wise people. But one day, their peaceful land was invaded by the Empire of the Forest, from across the sea, and thus their war began."

"You always have to throw some kind of war in the mix, don't you?" Rin asked.

"Do you want me to tell you the story?" her brother asked with mock severity.

"Well _sorry_," Rin said, pouting for a second before grinning again.

"As I was saying, before being interrupted, and rudely I might add," he said, hopping to his feet so he could pace, "there was a great war. The war ended when the princess of Center Sea agreed to marry the King of the Forest. When the princess came to live in the Realm of the Forest, she brought with her a single handmaiden, who was then promised to a strong knight of the Forest Army."

"So this story is about the handmaiden then, or the knight?" Rin asked, tilting her head. Her voice was becoming heavier with sleep.

"Actually, it's about their daughter," Inuyasha clarified. "She becomes the bodyguard to the daughter of the princess of the Forest."

"A girl bodyguard?" Rin asked with a yawn. "Sounds exciting."

"There is a lot of action and adventure in this story," Inuyasha said. He walked back to the bed and kissed Rin on the head. "I'll tell you more another night. Sleep now, spirit."

Rin nodded, closing her eyes. "Goodnight, Inuyasha."

He flicked off the lights to her room and closed the door. "Sleep well, Rin."

* * *

Midnight was Kagome's favorite time of day. Those soft, fragile hours between one day and the next, when the entire world was still. She loved the quiet and the peace that came at those hours. When she wasn't working, or studying, or taking care of her family or friends. When she was just able to sit and breathe.

That was the only thing she truly wanted for herself. She just wanted time and room to breathe, time she nearly never had.

Her brothers had fallen asleep on the couch with her as they entered their third movie, but she didn't wake them up until it was over. She _had_ to wait until Val Kilmer saved the day, it was a must. But then she had herded them to their rooms and cleaned up the dishes and straightened everything up. Like she did every Friday night. Kaori wasn't due to return until four, the standard night shift at their town's only edible diner. So for the next few hours, Kagome was alone and had the house to herself.

After she had put away every dish and locked the front and back doors and put the DVDs in their respective cases, she headed up to her attic. First, she stopped to check in on her brothers. Their even breathing and occasional snore or murmur laid her nerves to rest. She turned off the hallway lights and ascended to her room.

Walking up the familiar stairs, she could remember coming up here as a child. Back when her bedroom had been her father's studio.

Oh, the hours she spent up here with him. There had been drop clothes spread across the floor, and the air forever smelled like paint and cleaner and markers. She remembered her father, standing in the very center of the room, sizing up the empty canvas in front of him. He had been handsome, of course. His dark hair was always long; he only held it back when he was working in the studio. His clothes were forever spattered with paint and smelled of chemicals, and her mother was always laughing about how he never had anything nice to wear.

Kagome remembered the days when she would sit in her father's studio with her own paints and tried to mimic his work. Even when he was working hard and would rather have been alone, the door to his studio was never closed. In fact, Kagome knew that her father loved her interest and talent in art. He would take her to museums and galleries with him, showing her different styles and techniques. They even planned for her to go to art school together. She was going to be the next Monet or Degas or Cassatt.

God, how she missed those days. Those times when she had loved her father more than anything else in the world. When he had loved her. But those days had been so very long ago, and even the innocence of those memories were tainted now with the seeds of her bitterness and hatred.

Kagome closed the door to her bedroom and moved toward her hammock, shedding clothing as she went. Her pajamas were laid out, and she dressed silently.

Her mind was back to the conversation she had with Inuyasha Reaper. So far, he had not said anything about what she had told him that afternoon when he had questioned her. She just felt it like a dark cloud hanging over her head, waiting for the hammer to fall on her, praying that it wouldn't. For the life of her, Kagome didn't know why he asked her those questions. What was even more disturbing was that she answered them, all of them, and honestly.

She had admitted to him, practically a stranger, what she had never dared to admit aloud before. She hugged herself to ward of the impending chill and gazed out the window at the falling snow.

It was strange, her time with Inuyasha Reaper. He was a paradox, one of the few people she just couldn't puzzle out. On the one hand, he was very much like Miroku. Fun-loving and free spirited, he acted out for attention, and he behaved like an idiot for the sheer joy of it. On the other hand, he was so damn smart. Not even just when it came to school. She was shocked that he needed a tutor when he could do all of the world practically flawlessly with little input from her. But he could read people, their feelings and intentions.

There were moments when he was almost nice to her, when he would get something wrong and brighten when he understood how it was done correctly. There were moments when he would gloat over getting everything right and there were times when he would get angry at having missed something. No matter what he was feeling, it played across his face and shone in his eyes. He was really very different from Sesshomaru, in a refreshing kind of way.

There were moments when she saw what Sango and Miroku saw in him, when she almost liked being around him. But then he'd pull some macho move, like calling her "wench" or telling her to "go back to the kitchen and make him a sandwich" where she would become completely disgusted. Every time he did that, it moved her back another step from thinking him tolerable.

If there was just some way she could understand him, understand what make him tick, then maybe it would be easier to be around him. For the sake of her sanity, and for the sake of her friendship with Miroku and Sango.

Kagome sighed, collapsing back on to her hammock and letting it sway back and forth, comforting her.

Her mind moved on to other things. Sango's eighteenth birthday was next weekend, and she was throwing a banner party for herself at Serpentine. Mid-terms started on Monday, and she really should study some more before then. She had to finish Sango's birthday present, preferably before the party. There was the mending of Kohaku's jeans, which had ripped again when he was in another fight with his brothers. She had to work tomorrow, most of the day, and Sunday too.

So much to do, so little time.

Like always.

In the quiet of the Higurashi home, Kagome lay on her bed and wished, not for the first time, that she could close her eyes and not open them anymore. That was just how tired she had truly become.

But, like always, she would never say a word to anyone.

* * *

Stasia wheeled the returns cart around the store, yawning a little as she placed DVDs back on the rack. She had picked up on Ayame's filing system pretty quickly, and had no trouble following it. She had opened the store by herself for the first time today, and felt proud that she had been able to handle things thus far. Kagome had come in at ten, and Ayame was due in at noon, and it looked to be a slow day considering the heavy snowfall now blanketing the town.

"You think anyone will brave the storm?" she called to Kagome who was sitting at the register.

"You'd be surprised," the other called back. She had delved into her "backpack o' fun" after first arriving and was now sitting there, knitting a scarf. "People will come in no matter the weather, to rent the dumbest stuff possible."

"And you'll sit there and knit the time away?"

Kagome laughed a little. "It's a present for my youngest brother. His birthday is the day before Valentine's day, but I figure this can be a pre-birthday gift."

"You act like a grandmother," Stasia laughed, wheeling the cart back to the front.

"I can embroider, too," Kagome laughed. "I'm a fashion major."

"That must be so exciting," the other girl sighed, lifting herself up to sit on the counter. "I don't really know what I want to do yet. Maybe something to do with creative writing or English."

"I've always known I'd do something art-related," Kagome confessed, her sticks moving quickly. The radio behind her softly played one of Sango's new cds she had burned for Kagome. Songs inspired by the Narnia books. "My father was an artist. Mom says it's in the blood."

"Was your father famous?" Stasia asked innocently.

Kagome regretted bringing it up, but more and more, her father was on her mind. It was almost five years now...since he had left. "Yes," she replied politely. "His art sold well enough for us to live comfortably."

"Do you do any art besides fashion stuff?"

"Sometimes," Kagome nodded. "I draw a lot of cartoons for my friend, Sango. And for my brothers."

"You'll have to show me one day," Stasia said.

Kagome was about to answer when the doors to the video store flew open. Ayame, laughing and snow-covered ran inside, following closely by Kouga, as coated in the fluffy white stuff as she was. They attempted to brush themselves off, but couldn't stop laughing long enough.

"What happened here?" Kagome asked, putting her knitting aside.

"He offered to take me to work," Ayame giggled, elbowing Kouga in the side.

"I was trying to be a good boyfriend," he defended, finger-combing the snow from his hair. "How was I to know that she would insist we walk?"

"It's a beautiful, snowy day," Ayame declared. "I wanted to walk the virgin-powdered sidewalks."

"Bullshit," Kouga howled. "You just wanted to plow me into the snow."

"That too," she laughed.

"Yuck," Kagome said to Stasia while wrinkling her nose. "They are _disgustingly_ cute today."

"Tell me about it." Stasia hopped off the counter. "Well, back to work then. Don't track snow everywhere Ayame."

"Why don't you come over here and say that," the red-head threatened. She didn't look very intimidating, with her hair full of snowflakes and her nose all red from the cold.

"No fighting," Kagome prompted. Then she waved. "Hi, Kouga."

"Hi, Kagome," he waved back. "You're lookin' good."

"Same to you," she said with a wink. "How's life going for you?"

"Pretty good," he nodded. "Now that football season is over, I'm looking forward to spicing up this year's baseball games."

"The Fighting Frogs need you," she encouraged.

"I know," he nodded. "Without my brilliant leadership and rousing speeches, they'd suck even more than they do now."

"Fight the good fight."

"You too." They nodded and he grinned. "Well, I'm off again. I've got to get to work myself."

"Bye!" Stasia called from the back, and Kagome waved from the counter. Ayame gave him a quick kiss before he departed back into the snow.

Ayame straighten her clothes and hair, then smiled at her co-workers. "So, what I miss?"

"Nothing much," Kagome told her, going back to her knitting. "It's been slow."

"Awesome!" Ayame jumped the counter and turned up the volume of the store radio, filling the store with music.

"If the boss finds out about this..." Kagome warned, grabbing her hand.

"You think Old Man Montgomery is going to come out in _this_ just to yell at us about music?" Ayame asked, then just smiled. "Relax, Kagome. Things'll be fine."

The music filled the store, drawing Stasia out from the racks of bad movies to dance around the open floor in front of the register. Ayame hopped over and joined her. Together they danced about, twirling and dipping, the tango and cha-cha. Kagome laughed and relaxed a bit. How could anyone not in such a place?

"Come on," Ayame beckoned from the floor. "You only live once."

Kagome grinned sheepishly, then put her knitting back in her bag before hopping over the counter and joining them on the floor. The three video store workers danced around their empty store, through the aisles and around the candy display case. The three of them were having so much fun that they didn't stop after one song, or two, or even three. They kept dancing until a costumer walked through the doors and stood there, staring for about five minutes.

Kagome noticed him first. And, as her luck would have it, it had to be the one person in the world she would never want to find her dancing around in the video store.

Inuyasha didn't comment as he took a few further steps into the store. Kagome had ducked back behind the register, turning down the music to a reasonable level. Stasia returned to her cart and Ayame hid out in the back of the store, checking the returns list in case she had to make a call or two regarding late fees.

He browsed among the video games for a few minutes before picking one out and heading to the register. Kagome didn't say anything as she rang it up. He cleared his throat once, then looked up at her with a smirk. "You guys do that often in here?"

"Not as often as we talk on the phone," she said crossly. "$6.50, please."

"I'm not picking a fight with you," he commented, fishing the cash out of his wallet. "It was an innocent question."

"No," she replied. "You've been our first costumer today, and since we're snowbound and bored...we didn't have anything better to do."

"Oh," he said with a nod. "Well, have a good day then." Video game in hand, he turned to leave.

Kagome was struck with a sudden onslaught of guilt. He had only been polite to her and she had bit his head off. "Have you been studying?" she blurted out. He turned and pinned her with a questioning glance. "For midterms," she finished lamely.

"A little," he admitted. "I've actually been doing other things this weekend." He left it open to interpretation because he doubted she'd believe the truth. Rin's midnight Mulder marathons had caught up with her, and now she was in bed with the flu. He'd spent the better part of the day regaling her with his latest fantasy adventure. Now he rented the video game for her, so she could do something other than lay around in bed.

"The math's been giving me trouble," she admitted. "You should watch out for it."

"I can handle it," Inuyasha scoffed. "But _you_ should probably hit the books more."

Kagome huffed. "Have fun playing your video game, Inuyasha."

For some reason, he grinned at her. "I'm sure I will. See you Monday."

"Yeah."

Once he was gone, Ayame raced out from the back room, and Stasia also slithered back over to the counter. "Okay," Ayame said, "dish."

"What?"

"You just had an interface with a total _fox_," the red-head stated, fanning herself a bit. "I'm surprised he doesn't melt snow."

Kagome laughed. "I tutor him. And trust me, he's not usually this pleasant."

"You _tutor_ him," Stasia asked, wide-eyed. "_That's_ the reason you cut hours? Wow, I can see why."

"It's nothing like that," Kagome denied. "I've got a boyfriend, if you recall."

"So?" Ayame asked. Kagome blinked at her, but saw she was being sincere.

"_Ayame_!"

"What? You wouldn't consider cheating if it was with a choice piece of ass like that?"

"I'd never cheat," Kagome said in all seriousness. "I value loyalty over anything else in a relationship."

Ayame just rolled her eyes. "Are you saying you wouldn't dump your boyfriend for that? Are you human? Are you _female_?"

"No. Yes. And yes."

"Can I have him then?" Stasia asked, eyes still lingering on the doorway. "I promise to take good care of him."

"Give me five minutes, an empty closet, and a jar of peanut butter," Ayame commented, licking her lips.

"Eh, you both disgust me," Kagome commented, closing the register and shaking her head.

"Now, you can't honestly tell me that you don't find him attractive," Ayame finally sighed in aggravation. "That I just won't believe."

"He...is not so bad to look at," Kagome admitted. "But he has negative traits that far exceed what little advantage his looks give him."

"Honey," the other two girls said, shaking their heads. "No one is _that_ bad."

Kagome laughed and shook her head. "He's not for me," she replied, settling back into her chair.

* * *

Inuyasha stood on the front porch, hands in his pockets, boots on his feet, watching the snow continue to fall.

His breath hung in the air around him, as visible as the icicle that hung above his head, but the cold didn't affect him. It never really did. That was why he loved winter so much. Because it was so quiet when the snow fell, it was like the beginning of the world, before people ran everywhere and ruined everything. Whenever it snowed, and covered the world, it was so pure and fresh. It was like nothing bad or evil could affect it.

He hesitated about entering the house.

Sesshomaru and Tahmores were locked in their respective offices, working on things regarding the newspaper and its upcoming 20th anniversary edition. Any little noise would set them off. Inuyasha didn't want to enter the house because he knew he would make that noise, and set them off. He always did. And, as always, he would be the one they took out their frustration on. Because that was all Inuyasha was good for, a stress-reliever.

He didn't contribute to their beloved newspaper, and took no interest in it, therefore, he was nothing.

The truth of that stopped hurting him years ago, when he first realized it.

There had been a few minutes when he had thought about walking over to Miroku's trailer, to maybe spend the night with the two Yuki men, but thought better of it. Miroku was probably cramming for Mid-terms tomorrow, if school wasn't called off on account of snow. In all truth, he would rather be over there studying, than sitting in this house just waiting to be pounced on.

Home had stopped being a happy place for Inuyasha years ago, but no one would believe it if he said anything. He was a Reaper kid, loaded, wanting for nothing. There was no way he could be unhappy, with a face like his and a checkbook to match. There was no way the crazy, wise-cracking Grimm Reaper could be miserable with his life. It was something else he knew, understood, and accepted.

This was life. Better get used to it and move on quick.

Rin was inside, still sick, curled up with their mother in their parents' bed. The two Reaper women were either watching some Sunday Night drama, or asleep. There would be no salvation from them. The library closed early on Sundays, so there would be no point going there either. All the usual haunts were closed, and all the unusual ones, too.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and moved out into the snowy front yard. The snow was over his ankle now, and getting higher, but the streets were clear. The air was so thick, he could barely hear the car moving on the next street over. All the trees and their branches were coated in ice, and shimmered in the dim lamplight. Winter surrounded him with it's cold, silver-white arms. But it was no wonderland, not here. Not for Inuyasha.

Tilting his head upwards, he closed his eyes and felt the snow flutter around him. Each flake like an icy kiss to his skin. Cold, like pain, made him remember he was alive.

He thought about Miroku, who had no mother or sibling or house of his own. He and his father barely had two pennies to rub together. They lived off the barest amount they could to save up for a new house. To make up for the one that had consumed their home and memories. All they had was each other, and even though they didn't always agree, they always would.

He thought about Sango, who had once had a father she adored, who was now dead. She hardly ever spoke of him, except in small anecdotes that would make an unbearable sadness film over her eyes. She adored her absentee mother, who seemed to care more about making her step-children love her than whether her own daughter was loved or not. He thought about how Sango had been tormented by her step-sisters growing up, and had to learn to be tough in order to survive.

He thought about Kagome, who had to look after three little brothers because her father took off to New York. Something that obviously caused her a great deal of pain, but fed her strength and endurance.

They were people much worse off than himself. He thought about them, and forced himself to stop his pitying mood. He thought about them and vowed to be stronger. To not become like the Montgomery family, who cared only for themselves.

Inuyasha let out a deep breath and let himself fall backwards into the snow, not caring that it would melt through his trench coat or get his hair wet so that he dripped when he went into the house. He smiled with his eyes closed and made a snow angel. He remembered when he and Sesshomaru were young and used to play in the snow together, before his brother became bogged down into a mini-version of their father. He taught Rin the basics of snowplay, but she was so much like Sesshomaru sometimes, he despaired of her hanging on to her childhood very long.

For some reason, he thought about Kagome Higurashi, dancing around the video store with the other two girls. Her hair had spilled across her face and her smile reached her eyes. He had never seen her smile so innocently before, like she hadn't a care in the world. He had the feeling she didn't do it often.

She had been edgy around him since he asked his questions, not that he blamed her. He had gone in there with a simple plan. He had wanted to annoy her, and more importantly, make her give enough away about herself that she wouldn't feel the need to lord over him the fact that he needed a tutor. In the end, he had asked her a great deal of useless questions, and a lot of personal ones that should have gotten him a good dose of pepper-spray to the eyes.

The evil part of him, and there was a very deep, dark corner of his heart that was forever filled with anger and hatred, delighted in the fact that she didn't love Hojo. It was very obvious to all that Hojo was head over heels for his perfect little girlfriend. He could have quite a bit of fun at Hojo's expense over this piece of information. But another part of him, the side of reason and logic which had much been ignored over the past few years, told him that no good would come of his mixing with the love affairs of Kagome Higurashi and Hojo Montgomery.

At the same time, it was like a scab. If he didn't pick at it, and left it alone, it would heal on its own and there would be no harm or foul toward him. But Inuyasha had never been the kind of person who left a scab alone. He picked at it, picked at everything, because he had always been picked at by other people.

Inuyasha, never good enough for anyone's expectations but his own.

He rose up from the snow and shook out his coat, then headed back toward the house. It was getting late and he probably had school in the morning. It was better he just get the lecture, insults, and impending fight over with so he could just go to bed. He looked back at the snow one more time as he reached the door, and thought about Kagome again. This time, he wondered what she would think if he told her that he lived in an overly-tidy room and read just about any book he could get his hands on.

She would probably laugh. Anyone else would.


	4. A Snag In The Fabric

**A/N:** Dearest Readers: I want to thank all of you for your unwavering support of my work. I'm really sorry I can't update as much or as fast as I would like. College is very stressful, and my personal life is not much better. Please understand that if it were in my power, I would update these works much more often. Sometimes, writing for these stories is the only good thing that goes on in my day. I hope that you all will continue to be patient, and will not hold my shortcomings against the story. You guys are the best fans any author could ever have, and I wouldn't trade any of you for the world. Hugs and kisses to all of you. With love -- Jazz the Wolf Demon. ;)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or anything that it would entail. I own next to nothing, really, except the love in my heart for this idea and the inspiration that drives it on. Oh, I also own a copy of _Howl's Moving Castle_ which is my new favorite movie. Christian Bale's sexy voice is totally worth 20 bucks.

* * *

**Unknown**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_Kagome, the fairest of maids, had many secrets,_

_There was much that was dark and bitter in her heart,_

_She did not believe in love or that it could save her,_

_She did not believe that there was a man she could love..._

* * *

Kagome held her breath, closed her eyes, and jumped.

She loved the thrill of free falling through the air, the rush of speed as everything went whirring past so fast that she could only make out fuzzy shapes in the corner of her eyes. She laughed so loud it was as if she were screaming, even she couldn't tell which. The cold air made her eyes water, but she didn't care. All that mattered right now was the ride.

There was a sudden bump, a sudden fall, and then she laid on her back, sprawled in the snow. There was the sound of muffled footsteps and voices calling her name, but she didn't move. She just closed her eyes to savor the lingering feelings and the final bursts of adrenaline.

"Kagome, are you ok?" Sango asked, her face suddenly appearing as she bent over the prostrate form of her friend. "That looked like a nasty fall."

"That was the best ride of the day," Kagome told her with a smile.

"I've got the sled," Kohaku announced, digging it out from the bank Kagome had collided with during her ride.

The four Higurashi children and Sango had decided to spend their free afternoon riding the hills in the local park. A couple kids had the same idea, but this particular hill, the largest in the park, was dominated by the five. They had only one sled between them, but they took turns at running the slope. In the meantime, Shippou and Souta were building a snowman and pelting their school friends with snowballs. Sango and Kohaku were having a playful race to see who could get the farthest on each sled run. Sango always won.

Kagome had only taken one trip down the slope, and she had trumped both of them. When she was younger, her mother had taught her the secrets of the perfect sled ride. In a kind of secret between them and she had never shared this secret with anyone, not even her brothers.

"You want me to help you up?" Sango asked with a grin. Her face was red from the cold and her long hair was tucked inside of a stocking cap that hung halfway down her back. Kagome thought that she looked like a snow faerie.

"I just want to lay here for a few more minutes."

"Okay," Sango laughed. "Come back up when you want to race again." Kagome waved a mittened hand as Sango and Kohaku raced up the hill, tripping one another to be the first at the top. A small part of Kagome wished that it could be her to race with her brother to the hill, laughing and shoving. Instead, if she were to attempt it, he would smile and help her up the hill, and probably offer her the first ride. To Kohaku, Kagome was already an adult, and he just couldn't fool around with her like they had years ago. Sometimes she left like a stranger to them.

It took her a few minutes to get up and brush the snow out of her hair, but eventually she did and then trotted over to check on Souta and Shippou. Shippou was finishing up their snowman, who leaned to the right side and had a chunk missing from his head where a snowball had pelted him, while Souta declared war on three other children who were ducking behind a snow fort, which was only a two-foot wall of snow that they had to repair every time a snowball hit it.

"How's it going over here, Ship?"

"Good!" he declared, giving her a toothy grin. The scarf she had made for him snugly encircled his throat and chin, and it was already coated in white. As was the rest of him. "I am trying to decide on a name for him."

"Oh, really?" she asked, smiling. Even as she spoke with Shippou, she kept Souta in the corner of her eye and grabbed him by the back of his shirt as he darted past, arms laden with snowballs.

"Ah, come on, Kagome!" he pleaded, squirming.

"Hold it," she commended, turning him to face her. She deftly zipping up his coat, tightened his scarf, and pulled his snowy hat back over his head after a quick dusting of the snow from his short black hair. Then she turned him away and pushed him. "Go."

"Thanks, Kagome!" he called over his shoulder as he raced off again.

Souta had the habit of taking off his coat in the middle of snow because running around made him hot, but if he took it off, he always got sick. Kagome didn't particularly wish to take a day off from work to take care of him during mid-terms week. He was old enough now to know better, but there were times when he was caught in the heat of the moment.

She sighed a bit, tugging on the end of her scarf. Kagome knew every little habit each of her brother's had. From Souta's coat, to Shippou's fear of heights, and Kohaku's grinding of his teeth at night. It was something that annoyed her even as she prided herself in it. It was a rare thing to find a sister who knew more about her brothers.

"Kagome," Shippou called, tugging on her sleeve. "Will you help me put in Dr. Cornwallace's arms?"

"Dr. _Cornwallace_?" Kagome raised her eyebrows at him.

Shippou laughed. "Like it?"

"Love it," she assured him, and helped fix the man of snow into something over than a lump with arms.

After a while, Sango wandered over, out of breath and triumphant. If it was possible, her face was even redder, and her eyes held a glint of battle triumph. "I totally beat him down," she announced, falling backwards into the snow nearby and making an angel.

"Congrats on beating a twelve-year-old," Kagome commented, adjusting the branch that had become the right arm of Dr. Cornwallace. As they had built him, Shippou and Kagome had come up with the veritable life story of one Dr. Snowy Cornwallace. He had been born in Alaska, migrated over much of the continent, and settled in their park for a brief holiday. Shippou had also deduced that their snowman was a doctor of Snowology.

"Oh, don't sour my victory, Kags," Sango whined, but she was still smiling. "You two having fun over here?"

"Yes," Shippou replied. "Dr. Cornwallace looks a lot better now that Kagome is helping me. Souta can't make a good snowman."

"That's true," Sango agreed. "He's too busy being a hooligan." The two of them laughed as they looked over to see Souta being pelted by his friends. Kagome was looking in the other direction, shading her eyes from the glare of the snow.

"Where's Kohaku?" she asked, looking toward the hill.

Sango lifted her head from the snow. "He's still sledding, why?"

"I don't see him." Sango turned to look at the hill with Kagome, and both saw it vacant of riders. Panic grabbed Kagome as she lurched forward a few steps and looked around the general park area. No bright green hat, no second-hand neon blue coat. No Kohaku. "Sango," she called over her shoulder, her voice an octave too high. "Watch the others."

"Kagome--"

"Please!" Sango held her tongue and nodded shortly. Then, Kagome turned and took off across the snowy park.

"Kohaku!" she called, running to the top of the hill to look down at the surrounding area. Her heart was beating too fast and her breath was short. She didn't see him or the sled. Kagome became frantic then, a lump rising in her throat. Evil scenarios began running through her head, making her shiver to her very core. What if something had happened to him? What if he had fallen and gotten hurt? Could someone had taken him when no one was looking? He knew better than to wander off without saying anything. _Oh, God_, she screamed in her head. _Please let him be alright_.

There was a group of children playing near the bottom of the hill opposite the side where she had been with Shippou so she ran up to them and asked if they'd seen Kohaku.

"The boy who was sledding?" a little girl asked, her twin braids frozen at the tips. "I saw him head toward the pond."

Kagome took off toward the pond that was nearly hidden between a group of small hills behind the sledding hill. Her chest was burning from the cold. "Kohaku! _Kohaku!_"

"What?" he called back.

She rounded the corner of a hill and saw him standing in a patch of reeds, the sled resting on a snowbank. Kohaku was throwing rocks at the ice, attempting to break it. He looked annoyed that she was there, and the expression made his freckles stand out. The sight of him sent a start of emotions through Kagome. Anger, relief, joy, worry...all boiling down into a hysterical fear that if she had lost him, she would have died.

"Kohaku Higurashi," she yelled, her eyes welling against her will. "I'm going to _kill_ you!"

"What?" he asked, eyes widening.

"How _dare _you not tell anyone that you're going to wander off! Do you have any idea how _worried _I was!" As she ranted, she moved forward and grabbed his shoulders.

"I'm not a little kid, Kagome," was his contrary reply. "I can look after myself."

"You're still my responsibility," she countered. "You can't disappear without telling me where you're going! Would you do that to Mom?"

"You're not Mom!"

"_I know that!_" she snapped, shaking him a little.

"I'm not going anywhere," Kohaku yelled, pushing her hands away from him. "I'm not like _Dad_. I come back."

Kagome froze at his words, the blood draining from her face as she stared at him. Seeing her expression, Kohaku felt guilt immediately. "Kagome? Kagome, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." She nodded stiffly, but the horrified expression never left her face. "I promise I won't do it again," he offered in a small voice. "Kagome, do you forgive me?"

She closed her eyes for a long moment, gathering herself. "Of course," she rasped. "Always."

He hugged her then, harder than normal. Kohaku had always been the best at reading her and even when they fought and were mad at each other, it was Kohaku who tried the hardest to protect her.

But his words had hit her like a sucker punch. She had never realized that Kohaku might understand the truth about their father, might hold the kind of bitterness that she held in her own heart. Kohaku had always adored their father, and was the one who had always said that one day he would come back. Kagome never realized that his feelings might have changed. It had never occurred to her that her little brother was really growing up. Soon he would no longer need her. Soon none of the boys would need her.

That thought made her quiver deep inside her heart, made her feel sick to her stomach, because if her brothers no longer needed her, if she had a free and easy life, what would she do? If they no longer needed her, who would?

* * *

"Inuyasha, are you going out?" Paloma asked as Inuyasha walked past the kitchen, pulling his coat on.

He stopped, turned, and fixed her with a neutral expression. "Yeah, I'm going to swing by Miroku's and we're going to get some errands done."

"Do you think you could do me a favor, Sport?" She tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear and looked at him with that asking-you-but-you-really-have-no-choice face that only a mother could pull off.

"What do you need, Momma?"

"Could you fill a prescription for me?" she asked, holding out an empty bottle. "You father was supposed to do it last week, but he forgot again."

"Not surprising," her youngest son commented, taking the pill bottle that was outstretched toward him. "Do you want me to get more drugs for Rin, too?"

"Could you?" she asked sweetly.

"Slip me a twenty?"

His mother laughed a little. "Sure, sure. But if you're going to get everyone's medicine, make sure you refill yours too." Inuyasha groaned, rolling his eyes. "Now, Inuyasha, you only have enough for a few more days and you _know_ what happens if you--"

"I know, I know," he defended, throwing up his hands. "I become a raving monster and a danger to society. Don't worry, Momma. I'll make the drug-run."

Paloma sent him a level glance, then softened a bit. "I'm sorry," she told him. "I know I lecture you about this and you hate it."

"Don't worry yourself," he told her with a shrug. "I'll get everything filled. Be back in a bit."

"Drive carefully," she called. "It's still icy out."

"I will."

Inuyasha closed the front door, tucking the empty bottle into his coat pocket and headed toward his car. In all truth, he was going to refill his medication today anyway; the pharmacy was on his list of places to go today. This just gave him an excuse to slip his own order in there without bringing too much attention to himself. So, indirectly, it was a good thing that his father always forgot to go to the pharmacy.

There were still two days left of mid-terms, but his studying quota was done for the week. Plus, he had only bird classes the next day, and there were things he had to get done. Sango was still bogged down with studies and from what the brunette had told him via instant messenger earlier that day, she was spending her evening with her books. That left only his usual partner in crime to accompany him this afternoon. It had been a while since the two of them did an errand run together.

Inuyasha started the car and let it warm for a minute as he reached into the inside pocket of his trench coat and pulled out a small shopping list and a pen. He scribbled down the prescriptions he had to fill, adding them to the random shopping list he had already accumulated, and tucked the list away again. Then, he fished out his wallet and checked his funds to make sure there would be enough for the added necessities. There was, and he smirked at his wallet as he closed it again.

What made him more content than the fact that there was money in his wallet was the fact that it was money he had earned. During the summer, he had worked at a car wash in the next town over. It was easy to work and act freely when you were in another town, where no one knew who your were. In the end, he had earned a good amount of money, and it gave him a rush of pride knowing that no one could accuse him of living off of his old man.

Inuyasha pulled out of the driveway and slowly made his way across town to where Miroku lived. The roads were paved, but the snow was piled high and it made it difficult to see cars turning in from the side streets. Also, there were hundreds of kids darting in and out of hills and from behind cars, playing in the snow. When he reached the homestead of his friend, Miroku was already waiting outside, swinging his key ring around his index finger and looking decidedly bored.

"Hey, Grimm," he greeted as he pulled open the side door and plopped down inside.

"Hiya, Demon," the other grinned. "Ready for a fun-filled afternoon?"

"Oh boy, howdy!" Miroku leaned down and fiddled with the radio as Inuyasha began driving again. The station he settled on was playing classical music.

"Since when do you listen to this crap?" the driver asked.

"I figured I should start listening to it, you know? Sango invited to go to this recital she's having in a couple weeks and it's all going to be snooze music."

"How cute," Inuyasha taunted. "Tormenting yourself to get the girl."

"It's not all _that_ bad," Miroku grumbled. "Kagome's going too, so we'll be in the back heckling."

"And I was not invited, I take it?"

"I'm sure Sango would love it if you came," the other offered with a smile. Then he sighed. "Where we off to first, chief?"

"Supermarket," Inuyasha said with a curt nod. "I've got to drop off a couple prescriptions and pick up some food. Then to the library," he waved a hand toward the backseat. "I've got to return the pile back there and do a little research."

Miroku turned and studied the stack of books littering the small backseat of the Mazda. "Where do you find the time to read all of that?" he asked.

"You know I don't sleep much," Inuyasha said with a shrug.

"Anywhere after the library?"

"Food?"

"You paying?"

Inuyasha sighed. "If I have enough money."

"Oh, you're so good to me, Grimm."

"I know. I'm a sucker." They pulled into the supermarket parking lot and found a space before piling out and racing for the front doors. Once inside, they began their usual food shopping behaviors.

The two boys had managed to find a dry cart inside the store, and Miroku had proceeded to situate himself inside of the basket with his legs hanging over the front. Inuyasha pushed, looking like any other shopper, even as others stared at them. "First stop?" Miroku asked, leaning his head back against the handle to look up at Inuyasha.

"Pharmacy."

"Right-o."

Inuyasha parked Miroku near a rack of magazines and walked toward the pharmacy window. A young girl in a white apron gave him a huge smile. Her name tag read "Eri" and she looked vaguely familiar. Odds are, they went to school together, and he sighed a little. "Good afternoon," she greeted.

"Hello," he responded. "I need to get two prescriptions filled." He reached into his pockets and pulled out his mother's pill bottle, and his own.

Eri took both of them and hit a few keys on the computer next to her, checking if they were refills or not. She placed one bottle aside and furrowed her brow at the other. "This Depakote is a refill, right?"

"Yes," Inuyasha said, feeling himself growing smaller.

"This dosage seems off. I'll have to check with my supervisor." She reached for the PA microphone, a second away from announcing his shame to the entire store.

"Look," Inuyasha snapped. "The dosage is right. It was changed recently. Call the doctor if you don't believe me."

"I'm sorry, sir," she said, her eyes widening. "I-it was just d-different on the computer." She cleared her throat and gave him a polite, shaky smile. "We'll have them filled in half an hour."

Inuyasha nodded and went back to his cart. "They give you crap for the pills?" Miroku asked once Inuyasha began pushing him toward the produce department.

"I'd rather we not talk about it, Demon," he grunted. "I've got shit to buy."

Miroku knew better then to push him on this particular subject, so he decided to leave it where it lay. "Then push away!"

The pair wandered through produce, stopping now and then for Inuyasha to rummage through the vegetables and toss some in the basket. Then they swung by the bakery and meat department. Miroku nodded politely as other shoppers wheeled their carts past them. Inuyasha ignored them utterly, going about his business.

"What are you going to do with all this stuff?"

"Chicken soup. Rin's still got the flu, and I figured it would cheer her and mom up. You know how much women fawn over a man who can cook."

"It all depends on whether that man cooks _well_," Miroku pointed out, examining the chicken Inuyasha had dumped on to his chest. "But then again, you're pretty handy in the kitchen."

"I've never heard you complain," Inuyasha shot back, wheeling the cart toward a rack of spices.

"Well, you are my good little housewife."

Inuyasha accidentally rammed the cart into a freezer case, making Miroku whack his head against the handlebar. "Whoops, silly me," he drawled.

"You're cold, Grimm. Very cold."

"Did you need anything?" Inuyasha offered, ignoring his pervious statement.

"Naw. The Old Man went out the other day, so we're stocked for the week."

"Fine, but you can help me pick out some snack food." Miroku never asked for a hand-out. He and his father both worked hard for their money, Mr. Yuki at his local office job and Miroku at the local gas station. He often felt guilty excepting left over food from the Reaper household, even when it was offered to him, but Inuyasha knew his best friend like the back of his hand, and was well versed in the ways of helping him without seeming like he was giving charity. Both knew the right ways to dance around the other; Inuyasha never mentioning that Miroku was poor and Miroku never mentioning that Inuyasha was sick.

When they reached the register, Inuyasha bagged the food and paid while Miroku hung out of the cart, attempting to flirt with the cashier. The petite blonde looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a world-weary attitude. "I have glass cleaner under here and I'm not afraid to use it," she said with a sugar-sweet smile while handing Inuyasha his check.

"I'm sorry about him," Inuyasha apologized, wheeling the cart back toward the pharmacy. "Kids these days."

"Hmph," was all she said before going back to work.

"She was cute," Miroku said in his own defense while hugging the grocery bags to his chest. "I have a disease!"

"I don't think _lechery _is approved by the FDA," Inuyasha drawled.

"You hurt me to my heart, you know that?" For someone who was _hurt_, Miroku smiled quite a bit. Inuyasha only shook his head and went to pick up his drugs. Five minutes later he came back, red-faced from having to listen to a pharmacist lecture him about how mood stabilizers were not a toy, and rather touchy. Miroku quickly jumped into best friend action, or would have jumped if he could get out of the cart.

Inuyasha cracked a smile as his friend whined for help and eventually pulled him out of his predicament. "You really are useless, you know that?"

"I'm adorable," the other shot back. He stroked his red hair as he pouted. "Some nice, rich girl will take pity on me one day and marry me."

"Keep telling yourself that, pal."

Radio blaring, groceries secured in the trunk, the two deviants went about their way across town. At red lights, Miroku would roll down his window and hit on women in the cars beside them while Inuyasha waited for him to lean out just far enough to close the window on his head. All usual fun and games for them.

Once they made it to the library, it was a task trying to fish out all the books in the backseat of the Mazda. One had slipped under the passenger side seat, one under the driver's chair, and one even managed to get caught behind the cushion. Inuyasha dug them out and handed the stack one by one to Miroku, who simply whistled with each new edition. "You read too much, man. I can't believe you need a tutor when you're so disgustingly smart."

"Eh," was the only response he got. "Come on." Once the car was locked up, and after a quick transference of books from one to the other, they made a mad dash for the doors to the library. Miroku won, but Inuyasha claimed it was because he was weighed down. "I'm just going to take these to the back."

"No problem, Grimm," Miroku said with a flick of his wrist, attention already rapt on a pretty young girl with a book return cart making rounds in the stacks. "Take your time."

"Just don't get me kicked out for sexual harassment with you," the teen commented to his bi-colored companion.

"No worries."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and made his way to the sci-fi section. As expected, Hannah sat in her office, boots propped up on her desk and her nose between the pages of some Arthurian Romance novel. He knocked on her door with a smirk. She looked up, then went back to reading. "Hello, Grimm. Do you have my books?"

"Yeah," he replied, placing the stack on her desk. "The new opener looks promising, but some of the storyline is predictable. The third installment of the warfare series is getting boring. She keeps reusing her heroines."

"Was she useless or manly?"

"Useless. They wouldn't be half as annoying if they just..._did_ something. But nope, they have to wait for the guy to rescue them. And they aren't even likeable. There's no pluck there."

"And I know how much you like pluck," Hannah nodded, closing her novel. "I'm looking forward to reading your novel. I have high expectations for it, you know."

Inuyasha scratched the back fo his head. "Don't get them _too_ high. It's just a starter and it's basically an overgrown faerie tale."

"Who doesn't love a good faerie tale?" Hannah patted the stack of books with a smile. "Thanks for your valuable opinions."

"Anytime."

"I only have one new book in, if you're interested."

"I'm always interested, you know that."

Hannah smiled and slapped a crisp novel into his awaiting hands. "'For those seeking a happily ever after'."

"You read it?"

"The author is a friend of mine," she grinned. "You're next, Grimm."

"Maybe," he replied, tucking the book under his arm. "Goodnight, Hannah." She waved and went back to her book. Inuyasha only grinned and shook his head. Hannah was a girl that would never change for anyone in the world, and he truly admired her. Maybe it was just that he admired strong women in general, and he knew a good share of them.

As Inuyasha made his way toward front desk, he saw a familiar brunette groping for a book on the top shelf of nearby book stack. The free-falling black hair, the long legs, there was no way she could be mistaken. For a reason he couldn't fathom, he was actually happy to see Kagome. Of course, it was probably because he wanted to torment her and everything. During Midterms week, they didn't have any tutoring sessions because she had her own studies to look after, and it was assumed that he would look to his own as well. Sauntering up behind her, Inuyasha reached over her head and plucked the book that had sat just out of her reach.

"Oh, thank you," she said, turning with a smile. "I just couldn't--" She fell silent when she saw him behind her, grinning like the devil himself. "Oh, it's you."

"Hello, Miss Higurashi," he greeted. "And how are you today?"

"I'm perfectly fine, Mr. Reaper," she replied in kind, trying to take her book from Inuyasha as he dangled it over her head. "It's rare to see you without your second head."

"If you're referring to Demon, he was stalking the returns girl last I saw of him."

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest then, refusing to give in and jump for the book in his hands. Her lips compressed into a thin line, but he wasn't fooled. He could see the challenging spark in her blue eyes. "I don't understand why he does those things. I thought he liked Sango."

"Oh, he does," Inuyasha nodded, still holding the book over her head, but making it look like he was stretching. "He's just too chicken shit to do anything about it."

"That makes no sense," she declared. "If he likes her and she likes him, they should just cut the drama and be together."

"Love's a crazy thing," he told her. "Kind of like how you shouldn't be with a person you don't love." In actuality, he said that to test her, to see how far he could get away with. As expected, she went stiff with anger.

"That's none of your business," she hissed, narrowing her eyes.

"Of course not," he replied with another smile. He lowered the book a little. "But I know what it is you're thinking."

"Oh really?"

"You're thinking you've got me figured out, that you have my _number_."

Kagome reached up and grabbed her book from his hand, then turned on her heel. "You're wrong, Inuyasha." She tossed him a condescending smile over her shoulder. "I haven't given you a second thought." Inuyasha watched her go, shaking his head. He had to give it to her, the girl had spunk.

As she stormed away from Inuyasha, Kagome felt her heart beat much faster than it should if she were only angry. Adrenaline and excitement kicked through her veins. It frustrated her that a simple dialogue exchange with that..._infuriating_ boy could get her more worked up than an hour in the backseat of Hojo's car. As always, denial came to her rescue and she was able to push such thoughts from her head. The cold air outside of the library did wonders to clear her cloudy brain.

Another big help was a familiar face skulking around the front step, looking rather chilled.

"Miroku," she called with a tired smile, "why are you standing out here in the cold?"

Looking up, the disgruntled youth grinned. "I got kicked out."

"What on earth did you do?"

He shrugged. "I was harassing the returns girl too much. Eh, but I'm sure Grimm will be out in a minute or two, after he scours the cooking section."

"Cooking?" she asked, arranging her books in her arms more comfortably so she could get into a conversation. "That boy is allowed near an open flame?"

"You'd be surprised," Miroku nodded. "He's a good cook."

"Well color me shocked," she replied. "What about you?"

He snorted. "Me? _Cook_? That's an invitation for disaster. I'll be lucky if I can make noodles." She giggled a little and nodded in a humoring way. "Where are you off to now, Kags?"

"Sango wanted me to help quiz her for a test tomorrow. What about you?"

"I am off to assist Chef Grimm create a culinary masterpiece in honor of young Miss Rin." Kagome crinkled her brow at him and he only grinned brighter. "Rin's been sick since last week, so Grimm's going to make her some chicken soup. We just raided the grocery store for provisions."

"Oh," was her only response. She couldn't picture arrogant Inuyasha Reaper making chicken soup.

"I know he comes off like a big asshole," Miroku offered with a shrug, "but Grimm really isn't all bad. Especially when it comes to the femmes of his family. He's a sucker. Kinda like how you are with your boys."

"If you say so." Kagome wanted to change the subject now. She felt a bit guilty talking about this when Inuyasha wasn't around, like this was something she shouldn't be hearing. Then again, he knew plenty about her that he shouldn't know. Fair is fair, one might say, but Kagome prided herself on her class. "Miroku, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot, darlin'."

"Why do you flirt with all these girls when you like Sango?"

Miroku opened his mouth, then closed it, then his face turned as red as the streak in his hair. "I...I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do," Kagome laughed, poking him on the tip of his nose. "You just don't want to answer."

"You know, by asking me this kind of personal question, you are inviting me to do the same," he warned.

"I'm willing to risk it," she assured him.

Miroku blew out a heavy breath and shrugged his shoulders. "Why does anyone do anything? Love's a scary thing. I'm scared of a real relationship, of not being good enough for her. Sometimes I think I'm protecting myself, and other times I think I'm punishing myself."

Kagome became pensive as she listened to him, her face reflecting her own understanding. "But you don't need to punish yourself," she told him.

"Maybe, maybe not." Miroku shrugged again and smiled. "I'll work it out with Sango in due time."

"Just don't wait _too_ long," she warned. "Sango's a smart, pretty girl, and she doesn't like waiting." He only laughed awkwardly and blushed again.

"Well aren't we all chummy out here," Inuyasha commented as he joined the pair in front of the library.

"That's my que," Kagome said, straightening. "See you later, Miroku."

"Bye, Kagome," he said with a little wave.

"What did I say?" Inuyasha asked, not bothering to suppressed the tiny smile that hung at the corner of his mouth.

Miroku rolled his eyes and slung an arm around his friend. "I do believe you are sweet on her. I haven't seen you enjoy tormenting a girl so much since the second grade."

"There is a _huge_ difference between Kagome Higurashi and Nalia Stampa," Inuyasha grumbled.

"You've moved past the old trick of putting worms down the back of her shirt. Grimm...Grimm, I don't like the look in your eye. I just gave you an idea didn't I?" Miroku sighed and followed Inuyasha back to his car. "Sorry, Kagome."

* * *

The halls were nearly bare. The last bell of the day had rung, officially calling an end to Midterms week. For the majority of the student body, it could not have come soon enough and they piled out of the school into their cars and buses and returned home for a weekend free of studying.

Kagome, Kagura, and Sango stayed behind, lurking in the halls outside of the auditorium.

"Tell me again why I'm doing this," Sango grumbled.

"Because you've gone three years without and I refuse to let you skate out on your word," Kagome replied matter-of-factly. She shuffled through a few pages of sheet music in her hands.

"I don't understand why _I_ am here," Kagura sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I was supposed to be working on my next article."

"In other words, you were supposed to be necking with your boyfriend," Sango translated, leaning against the wall casually. She toyed with the button snap of her leather jacket, making a popping sound every time she fiddled with it.

"Actually..._surprisingly_," Kagura amended when both girls gave her a look, "He had to go home early today and I was going to have the office to myself. Well, Naraku might wander in, but mostly to myself."

"How are things going between the pair of you?" Kagome asked, fixing her blue gaze upon the taller girl.

Kagura's ruby eyes were troubled for a moment or two. "It's awkward, really. He knows that I'm with Sesshomaru, but he still thinks that he can steal me away or something. I get this feeling that it's going to be a strange working environment for quite a while."

"If you need any help," Sango said, looking up with a savage smile, "you know you can call Sango."

"I don't want him to end up in a river somewhere," Kagura laughed. "But I can handle him myself."

"I'm sure you can," the other nodded. "But I would love to take a crack at him."

"Of that I'm sure."

The doors beside them opened and a mousy freshmen came out carrying a clipboard. He looked around the hallway and, seeing no one else, turned toward the three girls. "Are you the ones auditioning?"

"Oh, just them," Kagura said, pointing at Sango and Kagome. "I'm just moral support."

"Ok, come in," he replied. Kagome grinned, ruffling her sheet music again as she walked inside. Sango sighed, looked toward the heavens, and followed. Kagura brought up the rear, smiling.

Inside the auditorium hung a rather poorly made banner over a well lit stage, signaling that auditions for the school's springtime musical were in full swing. Sango, who had said she wanted to try out for the musical every year since ninth grade, was finally pulled into auditioning. The only people in the auditorium already were three teachers, the ones responsible for running the play.

"And who is auditioning first?" the drama teacher asked.

"She is," Kagome said, pushing Sango forward a step. "I'm back-up piano." She held up her sheet music for emphasis and then moved to the piano that was set up to the left of the stage. Kagura moved to the piano side with Kagome, leaving Sango to face the firing squad.

"What's you name?" the drama teacher asked Sango, smiling a little.

"Sango St. John," she replied, fidgeting.

"What part are you trying out for?"

"Um...the lead," Sango said, tugging on her long hair.

The teachers looked at her skeptically. They had their favorites picked out for lead already, Sango knew this. Since she was a first-time try-out, she's be lucky if she got into the chorus, but Kagome had been trying to get her to do this for years, and she owed it to her. Plus, she felt like proving to these smug suckers that she could belt out a good number.

"You've got a prepared number?" one of the teachers asked.

"Yes, with accompaniment." She smiled and when they motioned, she climbed the stairs to the steps. Sango waited for Kagome's signal and the start of her playing. As soon as the music started, Sango smiled. How could anyone be nervous with music playing?

"_Where is the moment we need at the most? You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost. Tell me your blue skies fad to grey. Tell me your passion's gone away. And I don't need no carryin' on. You stand in the line just to hit a new low. You're faking a smile with the coffee to go. You tell me your life's been way off line. You're falling to pieces every time and I don't need no carryin' on. Cause you had a bad day, you're taking one down, you sing a sad song just to turn it around. You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie, you work at a smile and you go for a ride. You had a bad day, the camera don't lie, you're coming back down and you really don't mind. You had a bad day. You had a bad day_."

Kagome had been practicing hard on this particular song for over a week now, so her fingers knew the keys long before her mind could register them. Still, it was helpful to have the music in front of her. Even when she fumbled and made a mistake, it couldn't take away from the power of Sango's talented performance.

"_Well you need a blue sky holiday. The point is they laugh at what you say and I don't need no carryin' on. Cause you had a bad day, you're taking one down, you sing a sad song just to turn it around. You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie, you work at a smile and you go for a ride. You had a bad day, the camera don't lie, you're coming back down and you really don't mind. You had a bad day._"  
Kagura watched the awe dawn over the judges' faces with a smug smile. She could practically _see_ Sango's voice blowing them minds. There would definitely be some changes in the playbill now, if there was a brain between the three of them. Kagura was sure that if Sango had just had the sense and confidence to have tried out before, she would have been a shoe-in at every musical since freshman year. She really was _that_ good.

"_Sometimes the system goes on the blink, and the whole thing turns out wrong. You might not make it back and you know that you could be well, oh that strong and I'm not wrong. So where is the passion when you need it the most? Oh you and I, you kick up the leaves and the magic is lost. Cause you had a bad day, you're taking one down, you sing a sad song just to turn it around. You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie, you work at a smile and you go for a ride. You had a bad day, you've seen what you like, and how does it feel for one more time. You had a bad day_."

When Sango's voice died away and Kagome finished up the last of the notes of the piano, all three judges applauded. Sango bowed twice, blushing fiercely. Then Kagome and Kagura jumped on to the stage and mauled her, making her laugh out loud and forget her embarrassment.

"Our cast list will be posted on Monday, in the drama room," the drama teacher told Sango excitedly. She scribbled something on to her clipboard, then the three teachers began whispering in hushed tones. The girls took that as a signal to leave.

"Score one for the Drama Club," Kagome squealed, hugging Sango for the third or fourth time. "You _blew them away_."

"I messed up on the second verse," Sango sighed, shoving her hands into her pockets.

"They couldn't tell," Kagura assured her. "They were too busy eating their pride."

"Let's see them cast anyone else as lead," Kagome said confidently. "I will personally quit the costume's team if you aren't given that part."

"Don't threaten on my account," Sango giggled, still pink in the face. "I'd be flattered for a chorus solo."

"You'll get more than that," Kagura stated, "or I will personally make sure the review of that play for the paper is a flop."

"Oh, you guys," Sango laughed. "Come here, group hug time!" Before either could escape, Sango launched herself on to both Kagome and Kagura, making them lurch a few steps back. "I love you guys _so_ much."

"Too much love," Kagura choked, wriggling out of her hold. She smiled brightly, so it lessened the sting. "I've still got time to work some on my article, so I'll see you guys later."

"Wait a second," Kagome called after her as Kagura ran for the newspaper office. She turned to Sango with a vexed expression. "How are we going to get home?"

Sango pouted for a moment, then a wicked smile spread over her face. "I know a way."

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like this..."

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course, but that doesn't mean I like everything you do."

"Come on, it's not _that_ bad."

It was worse. Truly, horribly worse than Kagome could have imagined. Sango had coerced her into going to the auto shop under false pretenses. Now, Sango was begging a ride off of Inuyasha and Miroku, who had stayed after to work on their "secret projects". Kagome rubbed her temples and prayed for patience.

"Do you two dashing men think you could bail out two desperate women?" Sango asked, buttering them up.

"I would, San," Inuyasha told her, "but I didn't bring the Mazda to school with me today. We were going to take the bikes home."

"We wouldn't mind riding second seat," she was quick to say. Kagome saw the delighted smile that crossed her best friend's face at the thought to riding a motorcycle again. Kagome was not so eager, and was about to speak up, when Miroku beat her to it.

"Well, if you girls are in such desperate need, we can give you a ride. The bikes are ready for the road now and all."

"Really? You guys are the greatest!"

Kagome sighed to herself but forced a smile and nodded along. "Can three people fit on one motorcycle?" she asked tentatively.

"Not comfortably," Miroku laughed. "But you can ride with Grimm."

She was afraid of that.

In the meantime, Sango was already straddled on Miroku's bike, fiddling with gauges and checking fuel lines. The two of them stared talking, and talking led to deep philosophical discussion over the better brand of helmet. Kagome's headache only got worse.

"If you want a ride, you'd better hurry up," Inuyasha said to her gruffly. "I still have to finish with the paint today before I move the bike over to my place."

Kagome moved closer to inspect his motorcycle. It was smaller than the one she had ridden on before, and the half-finished skull and cross bones design on the front screamed Grimm Reaper. "It's pretty," she offered to Inuyasha.

"You hate it," he said with a smile. "Don't lie."

"I was on Sango's Dad's motorcycle a few times," she explained. "But I didn't like it a whole lot."

"I'll be gentle," he said with a condescending smile. Kagome frowned as he handed her a helmet. When he mounted the bike and put the key into the ignition, he tossed a glance back at her. "Are you scared or something?"

Kagome couldn't begin to tell what was worse, her fear of motorcycles or Inuyasha taunting her about being a coward. So, just to prove him wrong, she shoved the helmet over her hair and straddled the motorcycle seat behind him. Inuyasha revved the handlebars and Kagome squealed. "Hold on," he called, but he didn't need to tell her. She already had her arms locked snugly around his mid-section.

Sango and Miroku laughed as the pair of them sped off from the shop room. Miroku glanced over at her with a grin. "Can't let them beat us!"

"Heavens no!" Sango agreed. She pulled his helmet over her head and let him slid into the seat in front of her. Then, with a holler from both passengers, they were off like a shot after Kagome and Inuyasha.

Kagome squealed every time they took a turn or braked too suddenly. The speed terrified her, and she clung to Inuyasha as hard as she could. He, in turn, only laughed at her fear, and sped up whenever he could in that perverse desire to scare her into clinging to him harder.

Before too long, they had reached her street and he reluctantly slowed down. One driveway past Sango's, he came to a stop. Kagome panted and still held on to him for dear life. "We're here," he said, in case she didn't realize it.

Kagome nodded and then pulled back from him. Then she hit him, hard, on the back of the head. "You're such an asshole!" she yelled, tugging the helmet off of her head. "You knew I was scared but you had to go and make it even worse!"

"It was just a ride, wench. Calm the fuck down!"

Miroku and Sango rode up just as Kagome threw the helmet in Inuyasha's face and stormed into the house. "Oh well," Sango sighed as she slid off the back of Miroku's motorcycle. "So much for the brilliant plan of having them ride together."

"Those two are like oil and water," Miroku commented with a sigh.

"I don't get it. For all the frustration they give one another, you'd think it was foreplay."

He shrugged. "Attraction is complicated." Then he pulled the helmet back over his head and waved to her. "See you, Sango."

She waved, and then to Inuyasha as he turned around and drove back to the school. "Attraction is complicated," she sighed, looking to Kagome's house and then back to the retreating motorcycles. "Tell me about it."

Kagome watched them leave from the corner window in the living room in her empty house. She felt a little bad for not waiting for Sango, but Inuyasha got to her. Again. Like he always did. She simply couldn't understand how it was possible. Then again, a lot of things didn't make sense right now. Like how she had clung to him with enough force to crack ribs and he had only laughed. And how wearing Inuyasha's helmet for that brief ride made her hair smell like him, and how that slight a thing made her want to smile even as she wanted to bash his head in.

It was funny, and almost scary, how she felt like forgiving him for every little wrong he did. All he needed to do was flash a smile and she was lost.

It was wrong to feel like that, of course. It wasn't her place to ride on his motorcycle, or know the scent of his hair, or notice how one of his eyes was a slightly darker shade of gold than the other one.

"What's wrong with me?" she said out loud, angrily shoving the curtains together. She quickly walked into the kitchen and grabbed the phone from the cradle. Kagome could dial Hojo's number with one hand, blindfolded in the dark, but she just punched it in now to hear his voice. To calm her racing heart and make her feel safe.

"Hello?"

"It's me."

"Hey, babe. Did you need something?"

"I just wanted to hear your voice," she sighed. It was weird, but even listening to Hojo didn't make the strange feeling in the pit of her stomach go away.

"What's wrong, Kagome?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but she really didn't know. What was wrong with her? Apart from feeling her heart beat too fast and smelling her hair, nothing really. But there was something wrong. Something terribly wrong that should couldn't say out loud.

_I don't love you._ "Nothing." _I think I like another boy._

"Are you sure?"

Was she?

"Yes."

And that one little world held the power to shatter her world.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, the end of chapter 4! Same goes for this chapter as it did for the last of _Wish Fulfillment_ -- it's full of errors, but I'll replace it with the edited copy when I get it back from my fabulous Beta Reader, Cattykit (Read her stuff). Also, I would like to take this opportunity to push my new story! I have undertaken the task of co-writing a story with my good friend and fellow author, **_Moonlight Shadow4_**. Our project is entitled _Codename: HANYOU_, and will be premiering shortly -- so look for updates on my and her bio pages! 


	5. Tearing At The Seams

**A/N:** That's right, kiddies! I'm back with a vengeance! I figure, update my two ongoing projects before jumping into my **_BRAND NEW SUPER PROJECT_** (cough cough), a new mini-series called _Behind the Scenes_. Also, a throw over to the fabulous people of the Inuyasha Fan Guild -- This story along with _Wish Fulfillment_ have been nominated. Cross your fingers for me folks! Okay, it's been a while, I know, but this chapter was DEFINITELY worth it. Make sure your laces are tied and your hair product is at hand for re-applying, because you are about to be blown away worse than a vehicle in MI:3! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. I don't own any song lyrics used in this chapter either -- they belong to their respective writers/singers. I do own a blank tape that I use to record episodes of The Colbert Report, a stash of yaoi on my hard drive big enough to rival that of most websites, and my Riku costume ready for the Anime Next con in Seacacus!

* * *

**Unknown**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_There was a brave young man in a far away land,_

_Though he had a noble heart, he had a demon's soul,_

_So he wandered the wide world in search of a home,_

_A true home in the heart of another..._

* * *

"Happy birthday to you," they sang, walking into the room with a small cake. 

"Happy birthday to you." She grinned, eyes and smile brighter than the candles adoring the small baked good.

"Happy birthday, dear Sango." Three young boys wearing pointy hats with sugar on the brain bounced in their chairs as they sang, blowing noise makers at one another. They could almost taste the icing already.

"Happy birthday to you."

Kaori, party hat atop her head, placed the cake down on the small kitchen table with a smile. "There you go, birthday girl."

"Thank you _so_ much, Mrs. H." Sango beamed a smile at her best friend's mother. Her eyes sparkled almost as much as the tiara sitting atop her long brown hair, which was also streaked with blue, green, and pink at the moment. "It looks fabulous." Sango eyed the small two-layer devil's food cake as if it were made of gold. Vanilla frosting ached to be eaten. Purple gel, which spelled out "Happy Birthday Sango", was smudged a little on the S from where a tiny finger had sampled the wears. There were only ten candles on the cake, but it made Sango feel giddy anyway. Today was the big day. She was eighteen now.

_What do I wish?_ she thought quietly, eyes darting from the cake to those sitting around her at the table. Kagome to her right, wearing a kind of gold Mardi Gras mask and laughing at something Shippou had done. All three of the Higurashi boys licked their lips and whacked each other with paper plates. Kagura sat to Sango's left, but she had opted to go without hat. Her usual smirk was in place as she watched the sibling antics with an amused ruby gaze. Kaori Higurashi sat at the opposite end of the table, holding a knife at the ready to serve up the pastry.

Her mother and step-father were still at work, but would be attending her actual birthday party that night. Her other step-sisters were not interested in Sango's birthday at all, but they would also be at the party that night.

It didn't really matter to Sango. Her family was sitting around her right now.

_What do I wish for?_ she thought again, sucking in a huge breath of air.

_I wish everyone could stay this happy forever._

She blew.

Flames flickered, sputtered, and died. All but one candle in the very center of the cake which stubbornly remained lit. Sango stared at that flickering fire for a moment or two as everyone 'aww'-ed around her. Then she blew that one out too.

"Cake time!" Souta declared, smacking his lips. "It sure looks good."

"Manners, Souta," his mother reprimanded. "Sango gets the first piece."

The cake was evenly divided and everyone dug in.

"It's wonderful, Mrs. Higurashi," Kagura said to her neighbor with a smile.

"Thank you, Kagura. I'm glad you could come to the party this year." It was an unofficial habit for Sango to spend her birthday in the Higurashi home until her formal party. Aya Hart always went all out with her party planning, whether or not Sango wanted it. This year, the wealthy business woman rented out the Serpentine dance club for Sango's party.

This was the first year Kagura had accepted the invitation to have birthday dinner and cake at the Higurashi home; she was glad that she had come.

"Momma," Kagome raved, "this cake is _fabulous_." When she smiled, chocolate covered the front of her teeth.

"You're all very good liars," Kaori laughed.

"Well, _I_ like it," Sango said. There was a smudge of frosting on her upper lip that she seemed to be unaware of. "And that's all that matters."

"Very true," the other party-goers agreed. Thus they ate merrily and laughed at one another, and then drank a half-gallon of milk between them.

"Is it presents time?" Kohaku asked, looking from Sango to his mother. He looked eagerly toward the small mound of gifts sitting on the kitchen counter, across the room.

"If it's alright with Sango," Kaori agreed.

The birthday girl snorted. "You think I'd say no?" Confirmation given, the twelve-year-old bolted out of his seat. He skidded across the tile floor on his socks, knocking into the counter. Grabbing up his present, he turned and skated back to the table. He thrust the gift into her open hands, blushing fiercely, and returned to his seat. "Thank you, Kohaku," Sango said, smiling coyly. Of course, the flirtation was lost on the pre-teen, but Kagome and Kagura both rolled their eyes. Inside the awkwardly wrapped parcel was a homemade CD.

"It's just a bunch of random stuff that I thought you'd like," he offered.

"Aw, thanks, squirt!" She wanted to pop it into her player then and there.

"My turn!" Souta declared, following his brother's actions of skating into the kitchen counter before returning with a present. He had bought her a cheap spiral notebook that he had decorated with stickers and Markers to say "Sango's Songs". Shippou was not very far behind, a hand-drawn card clutched in his fists. Cheap presents to most people, things that anyone could have thought of and made. It was a rule among the Higurashi family that all birthday presents had to be found or made. Cheap things to most people, but to Sango, they meant more than any of the expensive electronics her mother would probably have bought.

"Thank you _so_ much, boys," Sango said, grinning and getting up to kiss each one on the cheek. They all batted at her and laughed, or squealed about cooties, but she just smiled anyway.

"Okay," Kagome announced. She walked to the counter and returned with a large, brightly colored box. "This one is from me."

Sango grinned like the devil and tore at the paper once she returned to her seat. A huge white box stared back at her. When she threw off the lid, Sango was left with a denim garment covered in tissue paper. "Oh man!" she breathed, standing up to pull it out of the box. It was a fitted trench coat with a six-button bodice which opened at the waist to fall back around her ankles. All of it was stitched together with two-inch squares of denim, the frayed outlines face up on the outside of the coat to make a checkered design. "This is so cool!"

"I've been working on it for a while," Kagome admitted. Her face colored a little to show her pride in the work.

"She used all of our old jeans," Souta piped up.

Kaori chuckled. "Better than throwing them away."

"They were beyond mending," Kagome admitted. "But the denim was still good. And I had all your measurements...do you like it?"

"I _love_ it," Sango assured her. With flourish, she wrapped the coat around herself, pulling on the sleeves and buttoning up the chest. As expected, it fit her like a glove. "This is so badass. I feel like a member of Organization 13!"

"Oh God," Kagura whined. "Please don't make _Kingdom Hearts_ references."

"But it's true," her step-sister laughed. "I'm tempted to dye my hair red and play with fire."

"Don't do anything rash," Kaori sighed. "But I do have to say that the coat is lovely on you."

"Isn't it?" She twirled once before throwing her arms around Kagome. "Thank you, thank you, bestest girl."

Kagome giggled and hugged her back. "Anything for you, girlfriend."

"Hate to break up the lovely moment," Kagura said, flashing a glance at a nearby clock, "but we've got to be at the Serpentine in half an hour."

"Ah, I've got to go change!" Sango said, breaking away. "My outfit does not match my new coat."

"Sango,you don't have to--"

"_Of course_ I have to wear it," she interrupted. "It's _badass_, and that's my rule." She gave another round of kisses and hugs to the boys, and Kaori. "Thank you everyone. Best party ever."

"Aw, Momma, can't we go to the party too?" Kohaku asked, turning the puppy eyes on his mother.

"When you're older," was the reply. She grinned at the girls. "Have fun, dears."

"I won't be too late, Mom," Kagome promised. Kaori waved as the boys grumbled.

"This year's gala promises to be the biggest blow-out yet," Kagura commented as they trekked across the lawns. "Aya's been raving about it for weeks."

"Granted, I was not consulted," Sango said with a smile. "But I still expect to have some fun. I was able to readjust the guest list when I saw it on Mom's desk."

"Sesshomaru thanks you in advance for his invitation," Kagura smirked.

"Yeah, I doubt the pair of you will make it out of the parking lot," Kagome teased.

"Either that or they'll wander into one of the closets," Sango added.

"I'll have the two of you know that we do a lot more than simply make out all over the place," Kagura seethed.

"But everything the pair of you get into eventually leads you to making out," Sango pointed out.

Kagura stopped in her walking. "Well, actually...you're right."

"I think now is the time we should start worrying about her innocence," Kagome said to Sango as they entered the house.

"What innocence?" the other girl scoffed.

"I think she's talking about my virginity," Kagura said flatly.

"Oh. Don't you mean your non-existent virginity?"

"Precisely."

Kagome sighed. "I regret saying anything."

"Ah, poor little Kagome and her virgin ears." Sango slung her arms around her friend. "You want us to cover your ears when we talk about condoms?"

Kagome pushed her off. "No, thank you."

"Come now," Kagura stated with a shake of her head and a flick of her hand through her hair, "Kagome can't have dated a man for over three years and not given him anything for it." Kagome only turned red and hung her head. "You mean to say you haven't?" Kagome only shrunk further inward. "Color me shocked."

"I don't know," the youngest girl burst out. "It just never seemed like the right time or place...and...and..."

"The right guy?" Sango offered with a knowing smile.

"Shut it," Kagome said with a meaningful finger point. "Just because it's your birthday doesn't mean I can't whack you one."

Sango held up her hands in defeat. "Okay, okay. Let's go change and take off."

"I'm good to go," Kagura commented.

"Me too--" Kagome began to say as Sango grabbed her elbow and dragged her up the stairs. "What?"

"You are _not _going to my birthday party in faded jeans and a patched sweater. We're going to raid my closet and find you something fantastic."

"But Sango--"

"No buts. My party, my rules."

Kagome sighed heavily and let herself be pulled into the spacious bedroom that belonged to Sango. Posters from her favorite movies lined the walls except for one piece of wall space that was reserved for pictures of her ever-changing favorite band. This week's happened to be _Panic! At The Disco_. Sango's bed was actually round instead of square, and sat in the center of the room. Sango's dresser was simple dark wood without much adoring it apart from an oval vanity mirror and a large framed picture of her father sitting on the very center of it beside her hair brush.

The closet took up half of the left wall and she promptly threw it open upon their entering. Kagome threw herself across the bed, instead, and hugged a hug plushie of Spiderman to her chest.

"What are you making me wear?" the reclining female asked.

"Nothing too daring," Sango assured her. She grabbed at a modest black skirt and a white peasant top -- clothes her mother insisted on buying even though Sango would never wear them. "I think I have an extra pair of fishnets in my drawer too."

"I don't think I have the legs for it."

"Kagome--"

"Plus, I don't have shoes for that kind of outfit."

:"I have boots you can borrow. They might be a little big, but they'll fit."

"Why do you feel the need to embarrass me?"

"There was a time, if you can remember, when you were more daring than me."

Kagome bristled. "I was nothing of the kind." Sango only smiled and threw the clothing at her friend. "If it was anyone but you..." The ex-cheerleader growled.

"Loving me is a curse and a blessing," the musician laughed, pulling off her new coat. "I think this blue tank top will do. What do you think of the bottom, denim mini or black skort?"

"Won't you be cold with no pants?" Kagome asked, thinking the same thing on herself as she pulled the fishnets on to her legs.

"We won't be outside very long. Plus, I have sheer tights I'll wear under them."

"I'd go black skort," Kagome advised. "Too much denim takes away from the coat. And that skort makes your legs look longer."

"Thank you pocket fashion guide."

"That's what I'm here for."

Kagura knocked on the door quickly before entering. "You two almost ready?"

"Just about," Kagome replied, lacing up a borrowed boot.

"You look nice, Kags," she commented with an appraising look.

"I am thankful my mother will never see me like this."

"It's party time!" Sango announced. She struck a warrior's pose with her denim armor and her multi-colored hair her banner of war. "Let's hit the road."

The three girls piled into Kagura's Sundance and headed toward the other side of town. "Did your Mom invite half the school again this year?" Kagome asked from the backseat, where she was braiding her hair.

"Yeah. Half of them can't stand me. It's hysterical."

"I expect your motor-head friends will be attending," Kagura commented as she drove, a sardonic smile on her pretty face.

"Naturally."

"Oh _great_," Kagome sighed.

"No one says you have to socialize with Grimm," Sango pointed out. "Though the pair of you could make nice considering it's my birthday."

"I still don't understand why you didn't let me invite Hojo," Kagome pouted.

"This is _my_ party, and it's for my friends."

"Yes, including the half that barely know you."

"Kagome--"

"I know, I know...your hatred of my boyfriend has been clear since day one." She forced a smile then. "Let's just forget it for tonight and have a good time."

Sango smiled apologetically and Kagura heaved a sigh. "Well, my dears, it seems we have arrived."

The Serpentine was hopping, as expected. The three were admitted with a stamp on their hands and after they checked their coats at the door, they walked into a world of strobe lights and streamers. Balloons hung from the ceiling and littered the floor. Up on the DJ stand was Deigo, headphones on and busy at work changing from track to track. He looked up when they entered and waved. "Welcome, welcome," he called into a microphone. "It seems out birthday girl has arrived!"

There were some people already there -- a handful of dancing students from their school and the children of some of the Harts' co-workers. The Harts themselves all came to the doorway to greet Sango with affection and well-wishes. Kagome and Kagura laughed as she was swept away towards a large table with a cake and presents piled on it.

"Wanna hit the Juice bar?" Kagome asked her friend.

"Sure," Kagura replied. "I have a feeling we're not going to see Sango for a while."

"You're probably right."

"Traitors," Sango cursed them as her mother led her away. With a forced smile she tried to pay attention to introductions and important names of clients' children. In a lot of ways, big birthday parties for the girls in their family was just a way to socially include a lot of her mother's clients and impress her co-workers. Still, Sango got a lot of awesome gifts and a kick-ass party for her and her friends to enjoy, so it never really bothered her.

After a few minutes of boring chit chat, her step-father grabbed her elbow and steered her away from the table. "I'm kidnapping the birthday girl," he laughed at the finely dressed people. Once they were out of earshot, he whispered to Sango, "Looks like you needed a rescue."

"Oh, God, thank you," she sighed.

"I noticed a few shady characters come in. Friends of yours?" He eyed her in a knowing way, an amused smile quirking his lips.

"Were they in trench coats and sunglasses?"

"Yup."

"That's Grimm and Demon," she grinned. "I have shop class with them. We've become really good friends this year."

"Ah, then they have to be good people."

Sango grinned. "They really are."

"The Higurashis' throw you a good party?"

"Wonderful, as usual."

Jared Hart nodded and slung an arm around his step-daughter.

It was common in most faerie tales that a step-parent turn out to be a heartless and horrible person, but such was not the case in the relationship of Sango St. John and Jared Hart. They were pals. Jared had known right from the start how close Sango had been with her real father, and his death had hurt her deeply. Instead of trying to take that place, he had only offered Sango the opportunity to be his friend. In a lot of ways, Sango felt closer to her step-father than to her mother.

"How about taking a turn around the dance floor with your rhythm-less step-dad?"

"Why Mr. Hart, I would adore it!"

Deigo put on a fast-paced techno song, and the arriving guests all jumped into the fray of the dance. Music pounded, lights flashed, and everyone laughed, having a great time.

"Looks like your dad is going to attempt to keep up with Sango," Kagome giggled from where she sat at the bar beside Kagura. She sipped her carrot juice happily.

"Oh, man, this is going to be good," Kagura snickered. "Dad can't dance to save his life."

"Sounds like Hojo."

"I like a man who can move many parts of his body," Kagura said suggestively. "Including his feet."

"I take it Sesshomaru can do this." Kagome shook her head and smiled.

"Of course. He is a man talented in many things."

"Enough with the sexual innuendo."

Kagura laughed harder and watched the door for the arrival of her boyfriend, and when he did appear, she grinned at her companion. "This is my cue," she said, downing the last of her drink. "I'll catch you later."

"Have fun," Kagome laughed with a wave. Kagura went up to Sesshomaru, grabbing him by the front of his shirt toward a shady corner, and then they disappeared from Kagome's view. As she watched them, it was hard to squash that jolt of envy inside her. It had been a long, long time she since had been that enthusiastic to see her boyfriend.

"You look lonely over here," a boy commented, sitting in the now vacant seat.

"Hi, Miroku," Kagome said with a smile. Swiveling around she was met with the familiar grin of the local demon. He was dressed in his finest black, and had freshly re-dyed the red streak in his hair so that it shone brightly against the dark of mass of his black hair. "Did you get all dressed up for Sango?"

"I could say the same for you." Violet eyes scanned over her unusual outfit and he whistled. "You're quite a number when you try, babe."

Kagome blushed dully and pushed him in the shoulder. "Stop flattering me."

"Yeah, Demon," Inuyasha piped up, take the seat on the other side of Kagome. "She's taken." Kagome turned a venomous glance over at Inuyasha and almost sputtered on her juice. Now, if there was a "number" in the room, it was him. Honestly, it should be illegal for that boy to wear leather pants, or tee-shirts that tight, or smile so suggestively.

Oh hell, she was blushing. She couldn't think of a come-back. Look away. _Look away!_

"Hey guys!"

_Thank God for Sango_. Kagome flashed her most brilliant smile at her best friend. "Hey, San. You have fun with Jared?"

"We cut a little rug," the birthday girl replied, shaking her hips some. "I'm happy you guys could come." She punched Miroku in the arm and slung an arm around Inuyasha's shoulders for a minute. "Come, drink and be merry."

"We're drinking," Inuyasha said, lifting his drink.

"And being merry," Miroku added, grabbing Kagome around the waist. She squealed and elbowed him while laughing.

"Keep it up," Sango commanded with a grin. "I've got to make the rounds, so I'll be back in a few." She turned and headed back into the crowd, her coat flapping around her heels.

"I've never seen her wear that before," Miroku commented, tilting his head as he watched her go. "Looks fab on her."

"You think so?" Kagome asked. "I think so too."

"Eh, it's just a coat," Inuyasha commented, leaning back on to the bar. "It's not all _that_ great."

Kagome looked over at him. "It's not?"

He looked back at her in surprise. She seemed to actual expect his opinion on this, but it was hard to say. Her expression was unreadable. All he could do was shrug. "I dunno. Not really my taste."

"Oh," was all she said. Kagome stared into her drink for a second. Why did it bother her? What Inuyasha thought about her work shouldn't mean anything because he didn't mean anything. But if his opinion didn't mean anything, why did it hurt? Because it did, it _hurt_. And suddenly, Kagome couldn't breathe. She didn't want to sit there, so close to him. She needed to get away.

Deigo began playing a new track and Kagome grabbed Miroku by the hand. "I love this song. Dance with me, Miroku?"

"Uh, sure," he replied, putting his drink down on the bar. "See ya later, Grimm."

Kagome dragged him off without a backward glance, and that irked Inuyasha more than he would have liked. He would never admit how he had changed his clothes three times before coming just to find something that might prompt a reaction from her, and that the wide-eyed look on her face when she looked at him had made the entire process worth it. Inuyasha would never admit to another living person the fact that he was afraid he really was starting to like Kagome Higurashi. It was a bad place to be. He watched her dance around on the floor with his best friend and sighed, covering his face with a hand to block out the sight of her.

"Grimm?"

Sango was back, so he looked up with a small smile. "Hm?"

"You feeling okay?" She peered at him with concern in her pretty eyes.

Inuyasha was going to tell her that everything was fine, but he didn't want to lie. Everything wasn't fine; he wasn't feeling ok. "I don't know."

She plunked down in the vacant stool and peered at him intently. "You can talk to me about anything, you know. I swear I won't tell anyone."

"It's your day, go be a social butterfly," Inuyasha said with a smile, waving his hand toward the party.

"If you need someone to talk to, my party is right here," she replied.

He looked at her for a long moment and shook his head. "You're a wonderful person, you know that?"

Sango shrugged and kicked her legs out in front of her. "I try." She tossed him a wink and a smile. "So tell me what's up."

"Just your common variety angst sessions," he sighed. "Boy likes girl scenario."

"_Oh_," she said with a nod. "I get it. So what's the deal? She not like you or something?"

"I don't know," he said honestly. "I mean, it started with me just playing around with her, but now... I don't know how or when, but things changed. And I'm scared as balls."

"Poor Grimm, wounded by Cupid's arrow." She gave him a knowing smile. "We don't happen to be talking about a certain lovely tutor of yours, do we?"

"I'll plead the fifth," Inuyasha scoffed. He turned to look at Sango and she smiled back at him steadily. "You won't tell anyone, right?"

"Cross my heart," she assured him, patting him on the shoulder. "Come dance with me, gorgeous."

"Who am I to turn you down?" He let Sango pull him to his feet and led him off toward the dance floor. "You know, now that I look at it, this is a very nice coat," he told her, tugging on a sleeve.

"You like?" she laughed. "It's a genuine _Kagome Original_."

Inuyasha blinked in surprise. "She _made_ this?"

"Bitchin', huh? I absolutely love it."

Inuyasha spun Sango once to get a full view, then pulled her back into his arms. "Very nice."

"You too," she purred. Flirting came natural to the pair of them, though neither meant it. They danced quite well between them for a few songs, until a slow one started up. "Mind if I cut out?" she asked innocently. "I want to wrangle Demon into a dance."

"He was with Kagome last I saw him," Inuyasha said, scanning the crowd. "There they are!"

_I have seen peace, I have seen pain, resting on the shoulders of your name. Do you see the truth through all their lies? Do you see the world through troubled eyes? And if you want to talk about it anymore, lie here on the floor and cry on my shoulder, I'm a friend._

Sango snuck up behind Kagome, throwing her arms around her friend. Kagome squeaked and spun around. "Don't scare me, brat."

"Sorry," Sango laughed. "Can I cut in?"

"By all means," her friend said, stepping aside.

"My lady," Miroku said, bowing formally before taking Sango's hand in his own. "Shall we?"

"Of course, good sir." And then they waltzed off into the crowd.

"I hear it's bad luck for a woman to be alone on the dance floor," Inuyasha commented as he came up behind her.

Kagome mentally cursed the heavens as she turned and gave him a cold smile. "And what about a man alone on the floor?" she shot back.

"Probably the same," he replied. "Dance with me?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Kagome said, feeling her pulse quicken.

"It's just a dance," he prodded. "Scared?"

She narrowed her blue eyes at him. "As I have told you before, I'm not scared of you."

Inuyasha held out his hand. "Prove it." Kagome placed her own hand in his.

_I have seen birth. I have seen death, lived to see a lover's final breath. Do you see my guilt? Should I feel fright? Is the fire of hesitation burning bright? And if you want to talk about it once again, on you I depend. I'll cry on your shoulder. You're a friend. You and I have lived through many things. I'll hold on to your heart. I wouldn't cry for anything, but don't go tearing your life apart. _

"I don't know why I'm doing this," Kagome grumbled as Inuyasha spun her out.

"Because I got to you," he laughed, bringing her back in.

"Don't get a big head. Your annoying me isn't a good thing."

"It's always amusing for me," he replied. Kagome only growled at him. He could feel the hostility rolling off her in waves as he held her in his arms. Hardly romantic, but neither of them seemed to be particularly good at that. "By the way, you did a really good job on Sango's jacket."

That banked her fires. "I thought you didn't like it."

"I got a better look at it close up. I'm a little nearsighted. Have glasses for it when I drive."

Kagome gave him a hard look, but he only smiled at her. Enough to make her feel unsteady on her feet. It really wasn't fair for a guy to be that much of a hottie. "How's Rin?" she asked, hoping a neutral topic would cool her blood.

"What do you mean?"

"She was sick, right?" Kagome shrugged. "She missed Karate."

"Oh, yeah. She's getting better. She was down for the count most of this week, but her spirits are up and her fever is down."

"That's good."

_I have seen fear. I have seen faith, seen the look of anger on your face. And if you want to talk about what will be, come and sit with me, and cry on my shoulder. I'm a friend. And if you want to talk about it anymore, lie here on the floor and cry on my shoulder, once again. Cry on my shoulder, I'm a friend._

Kagome couldn't think of anything else to say as she swayed in the arms of a boy who was definitely not her boyfriend. It was unsettling, exciting, and just confusing. So much confusion revolved around her life ever since she'd gotten mixed up with Inuyasha Reaper.

Inuyasha, who was adept at reading people's moods, knew she was brooding over something heavy so he tried not to torture her too much. He almost felt guilty for annoying her in the first place, but he was being yanked around just as much as she was, so they were even in some ways.

When the song ended, Kagome pushed away from him. He didn't try to touch her further. Sango and Miroku came back over, and they danced some more. Eventually they were joined by Kouga and Ayame as well as Jakotsu and Bankotsu -- four of the guests that just happened to appear on the list her mother had made. And the rest of the party passed without much fuss.

* * *

Sango skipped down the sidewalk. Her new Ipod was in the pocket of her coat, blaring a song into her ears that she sang along to as she went. The sun was shining above her, melting the snow, but it was still cold enough for her to stay bundled up. Here and there she would hop over a forgotten sled or a mound of ice, all happily overlooked on her way to the video store. 

"_It's these substandard motels on the, lalalalala, corner of 4th and Freemont Street. Appealing, only because they are just that un-appealing. Any practiced catholic would cross themselves upon entering. The rooms have a hint of asbestos, and maybe just a dash of formaldehyde, and the habit of decomposing right before your very, lalalala, eyes. Along with the people inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy. Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy."_

A few kids were playing around on their front lawns and they stopped their playing to watch the teenager walk down their sidewalk, singing along to music only she could hear. Sango only smiled wider at their stares, her streaked hair shining in the sunlight as it hung freely down her back.

"_Tonight's tenants range from a lawyer and a virgin, accessorizing with a rosary tucked inside her lingeire. She's getting a job at the firm come Monday. The missus will stay with the cheating attorney, moonlighting aside, she really needs his money. Oh. What a wonderful caricature of intimacy. Yeah, yeah. And not to mention, the constable, and his proposition for that virgin. Yes, the one the lawyer met with on strictly business as he said to the missus only hours before. Well after he had left, as she was fixing her face in a compact, there was a terrible crash. There was a terrible crash. Between her and the badge, she spilled her purse and her bag, and held a purse of a different kind."_

The video store parking lot came into view and Sango jogged the rest of the way. She was in an exceptionally good mood, and decided it would be fun to share it with the hard workers of Starland video. So she threw open the door and walked inside. "_Along with the people inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy. Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy,_" she sang aloud as she entered.

Kagome jumped from where she sat behind the counter, snapping to attention when her friend burst into song. Ayame and Stasia, who had been working the returns cart, peeked from around the aisles to see what the fuss was. Sango pulled her Ipod out of her pocket and pulled off her coat, tossing it across the counter to Kagome before continuing her dance around the store.

"_There are no raindrops on roses or girls in white dresses, it's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses at the shade of the sheets before all the stains, and a few more of your least favorite things. Raindrops of roses and girls in white dresses, and sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses at the shades of the sheets before all the stains and a few more of your least favorite things. Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy. Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy. Raindrops of roses and girls in white dresses, and sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses at the shades of the sheets before all the stains and a few more of your least favorite things. Raindrops of roses and girls in white dresses, and the sleeping with the roaches and the taking best guesses at the shades of the sheets before all the stains and a few more of your least favorite things."_

She finished her little dance and song with a fabulous bow. All three ladies of the store applauded and laughed.

"Such a pleasant song," Kagome commented.

"I _love_ it," Sango laughed. "It's so angry. Makes you feel something."

"Yeah, makes me feel depressed," Ayame sighed.

"At least it's something," Sango commented. She pulled herself up on to the counter, crossing her legs and bobbing her head to the music still pumping into her ears.

"Nice Ipod," Stasia commented. "Happy belated, by the way."

"Yes, ladies," Sango said with a devious grin, "I am eighteen now. I can vote. I can have sex with men older than me with legal ramification. And I can buy porn!"

"But," Ayame sighed, "you can be arrested and tried as an adult. Especially if it's for statutory rape."

Sango pouted. "B-but..._porn_."

Everyone giggled and Staisa sighed. "Sorry I couldn't make it to the great bash. I'm sure it was awesome."

"It was a lot of fun, you should've been."

She smiled a shrugged. "I was busy with other stuff."

"I'm guessing it's her man," Ayame said with a nod. "She talks about him _all_ the time, but we never see him. I think she's pulling a "George Glass" on us."

"I am not," Stasia said, batting at Ayame and grinning. "Zach is _totally_ real."

"She likes younger men," Kagome interjected, leaning against the counter with a wistful tone. "Fawning, adoring, easily influenced younger men."

"You know, both of you are _this_ close to me pimp-smacking you."

"Ack, I'm surrounded by girlfriends," Sango said sadly. "Will I never have single friends again?"

"Be glad we're not weepy and lamenting bad relationships," Ayame laughed. "I doubt Miss Panic at the Disco over here would have much patience for that."

"Not especially."

"But Sango's desperately in love," Kagome divulged.

"Kagome!"

"Neither one of them will admit it of course, but they are adorable to watch--"

"That's enough out of you, Higurashi," Sango growled, shoving Kagome. The video store cashier giggled as she fell back into her chair. "You're not one to talk about the love life of others, especially with the amount of foreplay you participate in with Grimm."

"What's this?" Both Stasia and Ayame were hooked, perking.

"This guy she tutors," Sango said with a shrug. "They fight like cats and dogs, and they _enjoy _it."

Kagome blushed crimson as the reality dawned on her co-workers. "You mean the hottie who came in during the storm?"

Suddenly, both of them leapt upon the counter. "I _knew_ it," Ayame said. "No one can turn down tail that fine."

"I'm not doing anything wrong," Kagome defended. "All we do it argue. And I'm still with Hojo, in case you've all forgotten."

"People can't control who they fall in love with," Stasia rationalized.

"Whoa whoa," Kagome shrieked, bolting to her feet and holding up her hands. "I am _not_ in love with Inuyasha Reaper. I'll admit I find him marginally attractive, and he's not a total asshole, but tolerating the company of a person does not make it love."

"Why are you so fierce in this denial?" Ayame asked like a shrink. "Are you trying to convince us, or yourself?"

"Ok, I've had enough of this conversation," Kagome said, feeling her temper rise fast.

"Kagome--"

"_No_," she snapped. "I am not talking about this anymore. I'm with Hojo, and there is _nothing_ between me and Inuyasha. End of story. Now get back to work." She stepped out from behind the desk to go do returns herself.

"Wow, she was _pissed_," Stasia commented, going around to take care of the register.

"She gets sensitive around the subject of cheating," Sango commented, sliding down from the counter. "I shouldn't have teased her so much."

"Is she going to be ok?"

"Kagome runs hot every once in a while, but she'll cool down in a little while." The newly eighteen-year-old retrieved her coat. "Well, I'm off to go flaunt my presents elsewhere."

"Modest, are we?" Ayame asked, heading back to her job.

"Well, when one's mother uses material possessions in place of affection, one tends to revel in what one can get." Sango smiled sweetly and tucked her Ipod back into her pocket. "Have a good day at work, girls."

* * *

The room in the back of the library seemed smaller than Kagome remembered when she walked in after school on Monday. Inuyasha was there and waiting for her, feet crossed and propped up on the table as he balanced on the back two legs of his chair. He watched her enter with a steady golden gaze. 

"Did you get any of your midterm grades?" she asked to fill the awkward silence that seemed to be bothering only her.

"Yup," he said, still rocking back and forth.

"How did you do?" she prompted.

"91 percent in math," he said. Back and forth. "94 percent in English. 93 percent in History."

Kagome's face lit up. "Really? That's wonderful!"

"My mother will be happy," he said with a shrug. Back and forth.

Now she was starting to get annoyed. "Can you stop that?"

"Why?"

"You should be happy you did so well," she said, placing her belongings down to rub her forehead. "Don't pick a fight with me."

"I'm not," he defended. Back and forth.

"If you do that, you're going to fall."

"No I won't."

"You're acting like a child."

"And you're acting like a mother," he responded.

"_Please_," she blurted. Inuyasha leaned forward until all four legs of his chair were on the floor. "Thank you."

"You've got to stop trying to take care of everyone," he said.

"What I do has nothing to do with you," Kagome bit out. "I didn't ask for your advice."

"Call it a free-be," he said. "But I understand where you're coming from."

Kagome scoffed. "No, I am sure you don't."

Inuyasha was quiet for a moment, then he shrugged. "My mother got sick when I was twelve." He saw that she was paying attention even though she was looking through a folder. "She'd had problems with her health after I was born, because she had me and Sesshomaru so close together that it took a lot from her body. No one thought she'd have any more children. Rin was a surprise and everyone was excited, and Mom was alright for a while. She got pregnant again when Rin was five, but she had a miscarriage. It screwed up her system. She had to get a hysterectomy, and there were a lot of lasting effects. She's on a lot of medications and is weak to infection, even now."

"I'm sorry," Kagome whispered. She had never known that Mrs. Reaper was so ill. She had only met the woman a handful of times, but she had always appeared healthy and friendly.

"When she first got really bad, I was the one who would walk Rin to the bus stop and make her lunches for school. She was in kindergarten and had no idea why Mom was so sick. Even I didn't really understand it, but I was the one who took care of her too."

"What about your father, and Sesshomaru?"

"Dad had businesses to run, and that always came before us. Sesshomaru helped, but he...he tended to stay closer to Rin more than Mom. I think he was afraid of getting too close to her when she was so sick. And even with an army of doctors, sometimes all she wanted was someone to sit with her and watch television. Or have me tell her about my day at school. Sometimes I'd just read her a book."

Kagome met his gaze and there was a charged moment between them. "Our situations are different," she stated firmly.

"I never said they weren't," he replied.

She snapped then, slamming a book down on the table before getting to her feet. "You are the most _frustrating _person!"

Inuyasha got to his feet and took a few steps closer to her. He pinned her with a look. All Kagome could do was freeze in place. All she could think was how pretty his eyes were. She had always liked his eyes, from the first day that had really met. She loved the little imperfections to them, the character that added, and the deep-rooted sadness that was like a phantom in his gaze. When he looked at her, she was certain he could see right through all the walls she put up around herself, just like she was sure that no matter what he said or did, she would never have to be scared of him. Everything he was, was right there in his eyes.

"I don't get you," he said, studying her face intently. "One minute you run hot, and then you're cold."

"You're the same way," she said defensively.

"It's different. I'm an idiot." He cocked his head to one side. "You're a coward."

Kagome bristled, her blue eyes sparking angrily as she pulled herself up to her full height. Inuyasha wanted to smile in the face of her anger, simply because she was always the most beautiful when there was fire in her eyes. "I'm not a coward."

"Says the girl who uses her boyfriend as a safety net." He curled his fingers into his palms, ready for the explosion that was sure to come, but he knew that if he didn't open this can of worms he would regret it. He would play his hunch to the end, and if it didn't work out, that was it. But if it worked out as he thought it might, as he felt it could, then it was worth the risk. It was worth any risk.

Kagome broke her eye contact with him. "That has _nothing _to do with you. And how I treat you has _no_ relation to my boyfriend." She began gathering her possessions, ready to make a run for it. Kagome Higruashi was a strong person who could take many things, but the constant badgering she got from this boy was impossible for her to stand. Maybe she really was a coward.

"It has a lot to do with him," Inuyasha pressed. "You're guilty."

"_Guilty_? What do I have to be guilty about?" She shoved books into her backpack and zipped it up.

Inuyasha stepped closer, taking hold of her elbow to stop her motions. "It's because you like me."

"What?" Kagome swung around to face him, face a mask of anger.

Inuyasha faced her rage unafraid. "You like me a lot more than you like him, and it makes you feel guilty."

"Aren't we cocky?" she asked with a mocking smile. It was all she could do to cover the wrath that was making her body shake. There was no way she would ever have feelings for someone so egotistical...and ever say it out loud.

"I'm not cocky," he said with a smirk. "I'm insightful."

"Unless you're wrong, which you _are_."

"I'm not wrong." There was no doubt in his voice or his eyes.

"Why you pompous bas--"

Kagome never finished her comeback, because Inuyasha bent forward and covered her mouth with his own to halt those words. She froze as the blood rushed from her face only to come roaring back. She kept her eyes wide open, and saw that his were closed.

This wasn't a possessive kiss where he brutally took her lips to dominate or consume her. It wasn't a bruising kiss, or one of mistaken passion like those countless sessions in the backseat of Hojo's car at their secret place. This wasn't a goodnight kiss on her front porch, when she was nervous one of her brother's might open the door at any moment. This wasn't like any of the kisses she was used to, and that both thrilled and frightened her.

Inuyasha's lips were warm and gentle against hers, still curved into his beautiful, cocky smirk. His mouth was sweet and dark, completely new. It made the blood pound in her ears. One of those chaste ten-year-old's first love kisses wasn't going to do for her. He had started this. It was all his fault. It was wrong and she knew it, but it was all his fault. It was Inuyasha's own fault that she liked him too much.

She looped her arms around his neck, book bag forgotten in the heat of the moment. Kagome responded timidly at first, unsure of herself. He didn't force, didn't rush. Inuyasha took his time with his inspection. She sighed, opening her mouth as she leaned against him. It was only the need of air that drove them apart.

It took Kagome a moment to recollect her thoughts and fully realize what it was she had just done. The full weight of the situation fell upon her like a stone. She jerked out of Inuyasha's arms and lifted a shaky hand to her lips. Lips that could still taste him.

"Oh God," she whispered, staring at him with a horrified expression.

"Kagome, calm down," he said, holding out his hands to her. He hated that look of fear in her eyes, fear of him. It fed some inner fear of his own, deep down in the pit of his soul.

"I can't do this," she said, shaking her head. "I just can't." Kagome grabbed her bag from the table and took off out of the door, out of the library. He wanted to follow her, but he knew there was no point. She was in flight mode, and he'd never catch her. And in truth, he was too hurt to try and make her feel better. Why did it hurt so much to be rejected like that? Why did it feel like he'd offered her everything and been thrown aside?

It was a bad place to be in, the loving of Kagome Higurashi. They were both fractured people, and it would take a lot of work to make two jagged edges fit together.

Kagome couldn't even think of what that meant as she ran. She ran until it hurt to move, to breathe. She ran until she could no longer taste Inuyasha in her mouth, or smell his scent still clinging to her body. She ran until tears forced themselves from her eyes. _What have I done?_ she asked herself over and over. _I'm a cheater._

She had become her father.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, and thus, the end of Chapter 5. Thanks for tuning in and I hope you stick around for chapter 6. Coming soon! 


	6. Mending Hearts

**A/N:** Hello darling readers. I decided to deviate from my schedule in order to update this and WF before I skip town at the end of the month. When I am away, I will work more diligently on my new story. Just be a little more patient with meeee! I wanted to update a lot than I have been doing this summer, but I've been caught up in my original works (Sorry!) but I promise not to let myself fall too far from my mark. All distractions are over and I can concentrate on feeding you guys for a while. Enjoy the angst and drama!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or anything related to it. All pop culture references are meant for effect -- I and those around me commonly say them. I don't own the cameo characters either -- they are pop-ups only.

**Dedication:** Quick dedication to a certain loveable Miss, one of my more faithful readers (and chat-friend) whose birthday was Thursday, July 13. Happy Belated Birthday!

* * *

**Unknown**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

_They met by chance this demon and girl,_

_With meddling pixies happily plotting to break their spells,_

_But what brought them together might tear them apart,_

_Since curses are such hurtful things..._

* * *

Sango sat on the workbench in the auto shop, swinging her legs forward and back so that her heels collided with the wooden cabinet doors beneath her. That continual thump was the only sound in the room, apart from the occasional jangle of tools being dug through. Miroku and Inuyasha crouched nearby, working on their bikes, as per usual. The rebuilding was finished, but now that they were decorating, they were adding new caps and tightening plates here or there. Both were still in their jump suits and intent on their work.

The female in the room watched them with some interest. Her hair was, for once, a solid brown. Her mother had made her dye it for her recital that coming weekend, not that it really bothered Sango to begin with. She had stayed behind in the auto shop to weasel a ride out of one of the boys, since her step-sister was staying late for the newspaper, and Kagome had gone home right after the final bell. Sango was waiting for the musical's cast list to be posted, as it would be, promptly at four.

"Sango!" Inuyasha finally exploded. Her legs went still at his outburst. He forced a smile as he got to his feet and faced her. "Could you _please _be so kind as to stop that?"

She kicked the cabinet again. "Stop what?" she asked, eyes wide and innocent.

Inuyasha shook his head, sucking on his teeth. "If you weren't a woman..."

Sango repeated her action. "Why are you here?" she asked him. "Don't you have tutoring on Wednesdays?"

His face went deadpan as he looked at her. "Do you see my tutor anywhere?"

"Did the two of you have another fight?"

"That's none of your business."

"She won't talk to you, huh?" Sango crossed her arms and nodded as if she understood the entire situation without knowing anything at all. "You pushed her and she cracked, right?" Everyone has a tick when they get mad and rein it in. For Inuyasha, his left eyebrow would twitch slightly. If a person didn't know, and didn't look for the sign, they probably wouldn't notice, but Sango knew the sign, looked for it, and found it. He was about to crack on her, but she pushed a little more. "Well, what did you do?"

Inuyasha's hand slammed down on the bench beside her, stilling the movement of her legs and making her jump a little. Although Inuyasha was famous for his quick temper, it was a very rare thing to find him genuinely enraged, and he fixed the full fury of his gaze on her. He said only two words, but they dripped with such anger it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. "Drop it." Then he turned away from Sango and stomped out of the room, presumably to go calm himself down in the men's room.

"Wow," Sango sighed when he was gone. "That was bad."

Miroku looked toward the door, as if expecting Inuyasha to come swooping back in, then moved to the bench to talk to Sango in his conspiring tone. "He told me yesterday," he explained. "At their last session, he kissed Kagome."

Sango's eyes widened, leaning back to judge Miroku's sincerity. "How did I not know about this?"

"You know Kagome, she freaked out and bolted a second after it was over, and Grimm kinda crumbled inward." He shook his head. "Such drama."

For a moment, Sango only shook her head numbly and puffed out her cheeks. "I knew he was starting to have feelings for her, but I didn't think he'd do something like this. I'm all for pushing, and lord knows Kagome needs a good nudge or two, but there is only so far for her to go before the fall."

Miroku sighed, pulling himself up on to the work bench beside Sango, leaning over to nudge her with his shoulder. "Too many falling analogies," he stated. "We should just say it plain and simple."

"And what's that?"

"Grimm's in love and Kagome's loyal to an unhappy relationship."

"That's a happy thought," the female teen sighed. "You know...that's all I really want."

"Hm?" Sango turned to him as Miroku gave her a wan smile, coaxing a similar one from her in turn.

"I just want them to be happy."

"Maybe their happiness just isn't with each other," he offered.

"But they aren't any better off as they are now," she argued. "Grimm's always fighting with everyone and everything, and Kagome is putting all of her energy into putting up this façade that she has the perfect life. What happens when they don't have the energy for it anymore? Kagome's fraying at the edges as it is, and Grimm's no better off."

Tentatively, Miroku put his arm around Sango's shoulders. "They aren't the only ones running out of steam," he said lightly. "You're running around all the time, trying to fix everyone's lives, but what about yours?"

"Mine?" she asked, surprised. Sango didn't flinch out of his hold, which gave him some confidence, but she did draw back a little at his statement. "I just had a killer birthday and I have a recital this weekend--"

"But when everything is said and done," he interrupted. "Kagura has Sesshomaru and Kagome has Hojo."

"What's wrong with being single?" she asked, staring up at him with guarded magenta eyes. Miroku stared back, uncharacteristically speechless. "I don't need someone else to validate me."

"That's not what I mean..."

"I know what boyfriends do," Sango said, moving out of his hold and hopping down from the bench. "They tell you where to go and how to dress. They get jealous when you're around boys you've know all your life, and if you're committed to something other than them, they say you don't care enough."

"Not all men are Hojo Montgomery."

"No," she agreed. "Some are worse. And sometimes, it's the women who control. Like my mother." She let out a breath and ran her hands through her hair. "I don't want the center of my universe to be one person. It hurts too much when they leave."

Miroku followed her from the bench and went beside her, not touching, just there. "I didn't want to offend you," he said. "I just want what you want: the people I care about to be happy."

"I will be when they are," she replied. The degree of certainty in her voice was a little forced, but he could understand. His father was the same way, ignoring his own happiness in favor of his son's. Stubbornness with a side of selflessness; Miroku was a sucker for it.

"Sango." This time he did touch her, a light brush of his fingers against the side of her neck, pushing hair over her shoulder. "Do you know what would make _me _happy?"

She turned to face him, leaning into the touch when his hand came to the side of her face. "What, Demon?"

For a moment, he thought about ruining the moment with an awkward joke or a cheap feel, but then he realized that this was one of those moments that were too important for that. This was a moment that counted, if he ever wanted to get anywhere with Sango. If he ever wanted her to understand his feelings. So he smiled a little and said, "I want you to say my name."

For a moment, she wrinkled her brow in puzzlement, her eyes clouded. "Demon?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "My _real_ name."

Then the clouds lifted and a slow smile spread across her face. It was that expression that he loved so very much, that look of wonderment and carelessness. Sango, without sadness or worry, simply being Sango. "Miroku," she breathed.

Swiftly, yet softly, Miroku ducked his head and pressed his lips to hers. It was over in a moment, the barest touch, but he felt the curve of her smile against his mouth and felt the rush of her breath against his face. He had kept his eyes open, and so had she, so that when he lifted his head again, she was looking at him with the same dazed and happy expression that he had.

"Do you know what would make me happy?" Sango asked, moving so that she was facing him. She raised her arms and lightly placed them on his shoulders, her fingers threading through the hair at the nape of his neck.

"What's that?" he asked.

"I'd like you to do that again, Miroku."

His smile grew before he leaned close again. "My pleasure." And so he did.

Inuyasha, who had been just outside the door for their entire conversation, only rested his head against he unforgiving concrete and sighed. Part of him wanted to storm in there just for the hell of it, to break them up before things got serious or weird. Another part wanted to go hide from them, from everyone who was happy and finding happiness. And that smallest part of all was happy for them. Emotion warred inside him: jealousy, anger, despair, hopelessness, and that unrelenting happiness that came from his good side, from his love for the both of them.

Of course, that still didn't make the situation he was in any more fair. Even if his two best friends finally got themselves in gear and together, it didn't help him at all. He was still the "other man" in a drama with a girl who refused to let herself want him, even when he knew she did. Their relationship couldn't fix that irrational fear that came from the very core of his being: that he was some kind of a monster, worthy of being feared and rejected.

Staring up at the ceiling, he saw overturned furniture, and broken windows, and an utterly destroyed household. He saw the look on his mother's face, and how Rin was crying in their father's arms, how they were both so frightened that he could barely recognize them. It was because they had not recognized him.

"_Demon_!"

The sound of Sango's shriek brought Inuyasha back to the present, blinking amber eyes as he turned toward the door and went inside. "What happened?" he asked.

Miroku was on the ground, holding the side of his face with one hand. Sango towered over him, her body shaking with barely-restrained rage. Her expression said she wanted to tear him limb from limb; his said it had been worth it.

"You're such a pervert," she swore at him, kicking his leg. "We were having a _moment _here!"

"Did he cop a feel again?" the third teen asked.

"Does that need to be answered?" she shot back, apparently mad at him too, just for being a guy.

Inuyasha grabbed Miroku's arm, hauling him to his feet as he should his head in disgust. "You really are pathetic." The other only smiled.

"I'm going to check the list," Sango said, shaking her head again. "Then, _Grimm_, can you give me a ride?"

"Sure thing," he said with a nod. She stormed off, muttering under her breath. "You're lucky she didn't draw blood," Inuyasha commented to his best friend.

"I know," Miroku frowned. "I can't control myself around her."

"You better," the other threatened, pointing a menacing finger at Miroku. "If you ever want her to trust you enough to be your girlfriend."

"_You_ are giving me relationship advice?" Inuyasha darkened and Miroku threw him an apologetic look. "Sorry, that was low."

Inuyasha sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "No, I _am _low. I deserve it."

"How do you figure that?"

"I was too impatient. I pushed my feelings on to Kagome and I'm sure I did more harm than good."

Miroku suddenly patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Grimm. These things have a way of working out. Just don't give up hope."

* * *

"The _lead role_," Sango squealed again for what had to be the hundredth time. "Can you believe it?"

"You've said it enough," Kagome said good-naturedly, trying her hardest to get Sango to stay still.

"I knew you'd get it," Kagura commented, twirling a piece of hair around her finger as she sprawled across Sango's bed.

The next afternoon, Sango was still launching into a jovial announcement that she had been given the lead role in the school musical. The two other girls were supremely happy for her, and forgave her for the unintential bragging. Kagome had also taken the opportunity to have Sango do a fitting for the dress she was making for the recital, and Kagura simply had nothing better to do than lay around and chat with them.

"San, please, if you keep squirming, I'm going to stick you," Kagome lectured with a weary sigh.

"Sorry, sorry."

"It's coming along very well," Kagura commented, admiring the green dress with favor.

"I couldn't make anything too showy, or stiff," Kagome explained. "Her arms need to be free for her playing."

"It's killer," Sango sang, smoothing out the long skirt with her hands. "You think it looks good on me?"

"Uh-oh, she's preening," her step-sister teased. "I take it that means your favorite fool is coming?"

Sango sent her a death-glare. "Demon will be attending the recital, if that's what you're asking," was the chilly reply.

"Yes, that's what I was asking." Kagura grinned in her lazy way.

"I think it's a step in the right direction," Kagome said, hemming a little so that the skirt ended just above Sango's ankles. "Maybe next time he'll invite you somewhere, and then you can actually go on a date."

"I don't need a date," Sango said haughtily. "I've already been kissed."

Kagome's hands stilled and Kagura sat up straight, both silent before shrieking "_Details_!" at the same time.

Sango quickly went to her bed, sitting on the edge and grinning as both her sister and friend gathered around to listen intently. "Yesterday, when I stayed after for the play list, I was hanging out in the auto shop with Grimm and Demon." Sango watched Kagome carefully for her reaction, but the youngest girl kept her face neutral. "Grimm stormed out after a while, and Demon and I were having a talk, and then he kissed me."

"What happened after?" Kagura asked, resting her head on her hands.

"He groped me," Sango sighed. "So I smacked him and Grimm gave me a ride home."

"Such a shame," Kagome said mournfully.

"You'd think after all this time you'd be used to that by now," the ruby-eyed journalist said. "It's a sign that he adores you."

"I'd like it better if he would ask my permission before launching an attack. It's an invasion of my personal space."

"It's a compliment."

Sango opened her mouth to argue more when the front door opened downstairs, and Aya was calling her name. "Coming!" she called back, getting up. "I'll be right back," she said to the others, winking and smoothing her skirt. She had to show it off to her mother, since that was Sango's way.

"Take your time," Kagura said, watching her step-sister bounce out and toward her mother. It was actually a good thing, Kagura thought, since now she could do what she had been plotting to do since her neighbor girl strolled into the house, without Sango's bluntness. "So, Kagome."

"Hm?"

"Speaking on the subject of kisses." She gauged Kagome's reaction and found herself spot on when the seamstress flinched. "I heard you got one of your own."

"Who told you that?" Kagome hissed, glaring.

"Sango," Kagura replied, not fazed by the anger. "Who heard it from Miroku, who got it from Inuyasha. It makes sense though, he's been brooding in his room all week and you've been jumpy as hell."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Nice try, but I already know that you know." Kagura reached out and plucked a lock of Kagome's hair from her shoulder, braiding it absently. "He kissed you, didn't he?"

The sigh she exhaled was bone-tired, and her shoulders slumped against the futile efforts of denial. "Yes."

"You must have been scared," the older girl sympathized. "Your entire life that fits neatly into this little box is being threatened by a boy acting on his own wishes."

"He knows that I'm in a relationship," Kagome said. "He _knows_ I'm not interested in him, but he...he..."

"He wants you anyway," Kagura finished. She was quiet for a minute, thoughtful, then shuffled to her feet and patted Kagome on the head. "I'm not going to tell you what to do or anything, but you and Sango helped me once by seeing what I needed when I couldn't."

"Kagura--"

"All I'm going to say is this. I admire Inuyasha for what he did." Kagome gazed up at her friend quizzically, confused. She only smiled back. "It takes a very brave person to admit out loud what they really want. In all fairness, it doesn't matter who you're with or where you work or how much money you have, because he's brave enough to admit to himself, and to you, that you're what he wants. What happens next is up to you."

Kagome opened and closed her mouth several times, fishing for words. Kagura only grinned and cracked her back. "Talk to Sango. She's aching to help you in anyway she can."

"I'm back!" said girl announced, flouncing back inside with a grin. "What are we talking about?"

Kagura smiled at her step-sister. "I'm going to go get a snack. You guys chat for a while." She patted Sango on the shoulder as she walked to the door, and closed it behind her.

Sango raised an eyebrow at the door, then turned back to Kagome, who sat on the floor with a blank expression. "Kags? Is something wrong?"

Blue eyes wet, Kagome turned her gaze up to meet the concern of her best friend. "Why didn't you tell me that you knew Inuyasha kissed me?"

Sango blinked, turning to look at the closed door and then back to Kagome. Apparently she'd missed a heavy conversation. After the first of the shock and confusion was quickly abated, Sango settled herself on the floor in front of Kagome. "I don't know," she admitted, not meeting the other's eyes. "I kind of hoped that you'd come to me."

"I didn't know what to say," Kagome said, shaking her head.

"Hey," Sango sighed, touching her hand to Kagome's. "Sweetness, we're best friends, right? You can tell me _anything_. I'll always listen to you." Kagome nodded, sniffling once. "Do you want to tell me about what happened?"

"It was during tutoring," she answered in a small voice. "We were having a fight, as usual. I said some things, and then he said some things. True things. And I was yelling at him and the next thing I knew, he was kissing me. And then, I just panicked...and I ran off."

"Oh, _Kagome_."

"I know," she sighed. "I just couldn't...it was too much. The things he said..."

"I'm a horrible person!" Sango exploded, magenta eyes welling with tears. "Here I am, pushing you and him so hard because I wanted you together, and you're so miserable! I just wanted you to break up with Hojo because he treats you so badly, and I knew that Grimm would love you and things just go so out of hand--"

"I don't love him!" Kagome wailed. She cracked them, tears pouring down her face. "I don't love him!"

Sango put her arms around her best friend even as she started crying herself. "Kagome, it's _okay_ if you don't love Grimm."

"No," she sobbed. "Not Inuyasha. _Hojo_. I don't love Hojo."

For a few long moments, Sango had no reply to that. All she could do was hold Kagome until she had composed herself, somewhat. It was only when she was sure Kagome was ready for further conversation that she spoke again. "Could you...clarify that a bit?"

The smaller girl wiped her face and kept her eyes on the floor. "I'm not in love with Hojo," she replied in a small voice.

"How long have you known that?"

"A while."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I didn't want to get your 'I told you so' dance." Kagome still refused to look at Sango, and only felt that frightening bone-chilling tiredness that made her want to close her eyes for a thousand years. "You've always hated Hojo, and I just couldn't deal with everything if you had that ammo in your arsenal against our relationship."

Sango should have felt hurt or offended by that statement, but it was true. She would have only harped on Kagome more if she had known this fact, so she only sighed. "I swear, I won't interfere anymore. No song and dance. I'm just going to hug you and say that everything will get better."

Kagome rested her head against Sango's shoulder and fought through her jumbled feelings. "Hojo used to be so different," she said at last. "When we were fifteen, oh God, he was the sweetest boy in the world to me. Back then, he was the kind of boy who would bring me chicken soup when I had a cold or turn red when I held his hand. I don't know what happened, Sango. One day I woke up, and we weren't fifteen anymore, and my sweet boyfriend turned into a jerk. And I knew that I didn't love him, but I couldn't end it because I was that desperate to be loved."

"You don't need Hojo to be loved, Kagome," Sango told her. "You have us, and your brothers..."

"It's never enough," she replied, voice deadpan. "The people who love me are my family and you and Kagura, who are like my family since I've known you so long. Hojo...he loved me even after..._he _left. As long as Hojo loved me, I knew that there wasn't anything unlovable in me. I knew I wasn't some kind of monster."

"I wish there was something I could do or say," Sango sighed. "I'm no good at this."

"Having you listen is enough," Kagome assured her. "Getting this out, finally, is enough."

There were quiet another few minutes before Sango pushed on. "If you don't mind me asking...how...do you feel about Grimm?"

Kagome was silent another long moment before saying, in all honesty, "I don't know. It's complicated."

"How so?"

"He frustrates me. One minute, he's arrogant and stupid, but then he's genuinely nice and earnest. He's confusing, and sometimes it's like he can see right through everything I'm do and saying." She sighed, pulling away from Sango's hold. "I don't know how I feel about him because it changes constantly."

"I know what that's like," Sango said, tilting her head with a smile. "That's what I feel for Demon. A shifting spectrum of emotion."

"It's strange."

"You should try getting to know him better, Grimm I mean. Tutoring is probably not the best place to make a friend, but I know if the two of you would just hang out a little, you'd figure out your feelings."

Kagome nodded consent, thinking it to be a rather logical idea. What happened between them had to be addressed, and no matter how much she wished it away, it couldn't disappear until she talked properly with Inuyasha Reaper. "Don't tell him, or Miroku, what I said, okay?"

"I won't," Sango promised. "What has been said will remain in this room."

* * *

"Here," Sango said, slamming a piece of grubby paper down on the work bench the next day in auto shop. Inuyasha and Miroku, who had been sitting at the bench putting a part together, jumped at her sudden arrival. "I've thought about this long and hard," she informed them, staring daggers at Inuyasha. "This is Kagome's phone number and I giving this to you because I genuinely believe the two of you should make up for all of our sakes."

Inuyasha simple blinked up at his friend, then down at the phone number being presented to him. Half of him wanted to grab up the paper and cackle while the other was wary. "She'd hang up on me," he said.

"Trust me, she won't," Sango replied. "She's going through a lot of shit, but she likes you. That I know."

Inuyasha perked a little, afraid of getting his hopes up. Still, he was a little scared himself. If he got closer to this girl, got to know her better, and she ran from him again, he didn't know how he'd take it. "I don't know about that."

"Believe me or not, just take the number and think about it." His hand reached out slowly, taking the corner of the paper between his fingers. "Oh, and if this gets back to me, I will personally castrate you." Her eyes said she meant it, and Inuyasha gulped.

"Got it."

"Be good to her, Grimm."

"I'm not going to do anything bad."

"Good," Sango nodded. She was confident that this was the right decision to be made. Sango had given them the means to contact one another, and the rest was up to them. "Remember, I have nothing to do with this."

"Nothing to do with what?" he asked, sliding the paper into his pocket.

"Exactly," she said as she went back to her work.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku and said, "She's scary sometimes."

"I know," his best friend replied. "That's one of the reasons why I'm so in love with her."

* * *

Friday night: everyone's favorite day of the week. School was out for two full days, there was no work until tomorrow, and Kagome got to spend much coveted time with her brothers. It was a night to relax and forget about the horrible week she'd just had.

"Kagome, are we going to the video store soon?"

"Yes, munchkins," she said with a smile. "Get your coats and we'll head out."

"Score!"

Kagome giggled a little as she watched the three boys scramble about the cluttered living room in search of coats, mittens, and hats. She'd have to do a clean up tonight, after the movie, but it was livable for right now. As the boys got ready, loudly, Kagome walked into the kitchen to find her mother preparing dinner and humming a tune to herself. Kagome leaned over to grab a bowl from the cabinet and kissed her mother's cheek as she handed it to her.

"What was that for?" Kaori asked, smiling.

"For cooking dinner," Kagome smiled back. "You really don't have to. I could do it."

"Ah, but you cook almost every night. I will happily prepare a humble meal tonight since I'm working a later shift."

Kagome was grateful and hugged her mother around the shoulders. "You work too hard, Mom."

"So do you," was the motherly response.

Just as Kagome was about to sassily reply, the phone rang. "I'll get it," she grinned, as she headed for the phone mounted on the kitchen wall. "Hello?"

There was a crunching sound, like someone eating chips. "Kagome?"

Her heart missed a beat. "Inuyasha?" Her eyes flew to her mother, who was watching her from the kitchen sink with a curious smile. Kagome edged into the hallway, the cord stretching around the doorway with her. There were no cordless phone in her house, and this was about all the privacy she could afford. "How did you get this number?" she hissed into the receiver, more shocked than mad.

"I have my ways," he said, crunching some more.

"Sango is so dead," she said flatly.

"No, I swear it wasn't her!" he was quick to say. It had to have been Sango, Kagome thought with a chuckle. Only she could inspire such fear.

"What do you want?" She was surprised to find she wasn't nearly as cross as she had been a moment ago. Now she was...happy, happy he had called. Ever since their kiss and abrupt parting, Inuyasha had not left her mind, and she had begun to think that she might never have the courage to speak with him again. Just hearing his voice lifted a heavy weight from her heart.

"I dunno," he said awkwardly. "What are you doing tonight? Any plans?"

"Why?" Kagome asked, feeling her pulse quicken.

"Hell, I just wanted to know," was his huffy reply. "I, uh, wanted to...apologize. I overstepped and, fuck, I just wanted to treat you or something. This tutoring thing has really been making my mother happy, and I don't want to tell her we can't do it anymore because I was an asshole." He was nervous and that made him cute. Kagome wanted to accept.

"I can't," she said a little sadly.

"Ah, plans with the boyfriend."

"No!" She was quick to correct him. "It's Friday," she explained. "Friday is my night to spend with my brothers. We go rent a movie and spend the night sacked out on the couch, eating junk food and rotting our brains."

"Sounds fun," Inuyasha said, biting into a new chip. He did that with Rin now and then, between getting his butt kicked at video games, the bedtime stories, and doing puppet theatre. Come to think of it, they hadn't done puppet theatre in a while...she'd probably be after him soon.

She heard a little disappointment in his voice and suddenly felt the urge to see him. Unsure exactly why, Kagome wanted to see Inuyasha, very much. "If you want," she began hesitantly, "you can come over. If you don't mind three rowdy boys and a bunch of old action and Disney movies."

"Really?" he sounded surprised. "I wouldn't mind at all."

"Just give me a second while I ask my mother." Kagome put her hand over the receiver and turned back to the kitchen. Kaori, who had been listening intently to Kagome's end of the conversation, quickly went back to chopping as soon as her daughter returned to the kitchen. "Mom?"

"Yes, dear?" she responded. The picture of motherly innocence.

"Would it be all right if I invited a friend over for movie night?"

"Sango?" her mother asked, knowing full well it wasn't.

"No," Kagome said, blushing dully. "The boy I've been tutoring after school. Inuyasha."

"I guess it's alright," her mother nodded. "As long as I meet him before I leave for work."

Kagome nodded, a fair exchange. "You're the best, Mom."

Kaori sighed, fanning herself a little. "I know. I know."

Her daughter grinned, then went back to her phone call. "Inuyasha?"

"Hm," he responded, crunching loudly. It made her smile.

"You can come if you want. But my mother wants to meet you before she leaves, so you have to come before eight."

These were words that had, many a time, discouraged a young man from pursuing a lovely female. The dreaded element of any relationship, good or bad, platonic or romantic: meeting the parents. "Uh," Inuyasha muttered. "Sure. I'll be there at, seven thirty?"

"Perfect," Kagome replied. "The boys are usually out by ten, so we can talk after that."

"Great."

"Kagome!" Souta called, waiting at the door. "Come on, before all the good movies are gone!"

"Coming!" she called back. "I have to go," she then said into the phone. "So I'll see you tonight."

"I'll be there."

"Inuyasha?"

"Hm?"

"I'm really glad that you called me." And then the line went quiet.

* * *

Now, Kagome would probably never in her wildest dreams, ever understand the degree of courage it took for Inuyasha to call her. It was something he was sure she'd never believe either. He had tried and failed to dial her number for nearly a half hour before actually going through with it. He had been so petrified that she'd hang up or curse him off that he had steeled himself for complete and utter venom, but then she turned around and said she was _glad _he called.

He would never understand women.

But now he had a date that wasn't a real date with the girl he had fallen for: no boyfriends, no tutoring. Now he just had to charm her mother, and win over a handful of pre-teen boys.

He didn't anticipate trouble with her brothers; Inuyasha had always been good with kids, for some reason. No, it was winning over her mother that he thought would be the challenge, especially since he hadn't yet won over the daughter. But he would take that one step at a time. Right now, he had a chance to mend things with Kagome, to get back into her good graces, and he didn't want to blow it.

Only that degree of determination and desperation would bring him to the last place on earth he ever wanted to be of his own free will: Sesshomaru's study.

"Could you repeat that?" his older brother asked, for the third time.

Inuyasha stood in front of the wooden desk, hands clenched at his side as he repeated his request, yet again. "Are you busy for the next few minutes? I was hoping we could talk."

Sesshomaru removed his glasses carefully, folded the newspaper he had been reading, and motioned for Inuyasha to take the chair in front of the desk. "By all means, little brother."

This was going to be painful, but Sesshomaru was the only person he could think to go to for these kinds of things...considering Sesshomaru was the only guy he knew who was in a steady relationship that he could think to ask for advice without spreading it around school. Sesshomaru might comment on it at home, but he would never publicly admit to having a conversation with Inuyasha willing.

"What I'm about to tell you will probably shock you," Inuyasha began. "But I have no where else to turn for girl advice."

Sesshomaru merely blinked at his brother, processing, then reached into one of the drawers of his desk and pulled out a tape recorder. He gently set it on the desk top and hit record. Inuyasha, properly disgusted, watched with surprisingly little annoyance. He had come to expect this before he came through the door.

"Go on," Sesshomaru said when he was finished.

Inuyasha began again, squashing his urge to strangle his brother. "Normally, I'd go to Miroku, but he's so much of a dick to females, I thought it best to come to you. I've been having a lot of trouble with a certain girl--"

"This girl being Kagome Higurashi," his brother filled in.

"How did you..." He simply shook his head. "Kagura." Sesshomaru nodded and motioned for him to continue. "Well, I was invited over her house tonight at seven thirty, and I want to seriously talk to her about...stuff, but there's a problem."

"And that is?"

"I have to meet her mother."

Sesshomaru was quiet for a long minute, waiting, and then said, "What's the problem?"

"What's the problem! I have to _meet her mother_! I've never 'met the parents' before. What do I do?" He leapt to his feet, grabbing the side of the desk for dramatics.

The older brother sighed a little, turning his eyes heavenward as if to ask the Gods how they could be from the same gene pool. "Inuyasha, you are truly a disaster."

"What's that supposed to mean!" He fell back into his chair, pouting. Sesshomaru massaged the bridge of his nose for a moment, then got up.

"What you mean to tell me is that you want me help to impress Kagome's mother, so that you can then try and work out a way to date Kagome?"

There was a beat of silence before, "Yeah, pretty much."

"Honestly..."

"Sesshomaru, I really _like_ this girl."

He sighed, scratching the back of his head. "I'm going to regret it, but I'll help you."

"You will?" Inuyasha perked, hopping up.

"I think this would be...interesting, to say the least." Sesshomaru cracked a minute smile and moved to the door. "I look forward to seeing the chaos that will fall out from behind you."

"Thanks...I think."

"Come on, then. We have a lot of work to do before you're presentable." The look that was given would make even the snobbiest of snobs crawl under a rock.

Inuyasha looked down at his grease-stained jeans and faded blue shirt before looking back at his brother. "_What_?"

* * *

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror, turning front to back, assessing her clothes. After a minute, she sighed in disgust and took off the sweater she had just been wearing before attacking her drawer again in search of something else. She was just pulling a blue turtle neck over her head when there was a knock at her door and Kaori slipped in.

"Changing again?" her mother asked, seating herself on the hammock bed.

"Why don't I own anything nice?" Kagome asked, noticing three stitch jobs around the hem of the shirt where none of the thread colors matched the material.

"Hand-me-downs, sorry."

Kagome pulled off that shirt too and tossed it on to the growing pile on the shag carpet. "I don't think I have one piece of clothing that hasn't been doctored."

"Such is the life of a shirt in the same house as three young boys."

They aren't my boys, Kagome wanted to say, but didn't. Instead, she turned to her mother with a smile. "What's up, Momma?"

"Nothing," Kaori said, professing innocence. "I was just curious as to why you're getting so flustered over this boy."

"I am _not _flustered!" Her mother gave her "that" look, then turned toward the pile of discarded clothing. Kagome deflated. "Okay, I'm flustered."

"He must be quite a boy to ruffle your feathers like this."

"Oh, he's quite a boy all right," Kagome sighed, crossing her legs and easing to the floor in one fluid motion. "Annoying and presumptuous and arrogant as all hell."

"Then why do you want him to come over here?" Kaori asked, understanding already dawned and passed.

Her daughter's face grew dark with guilt. "I think I like him. Things happened between him and me, and we _need _to talk about it."

Kaori was tactful enough not to smile, and opted for a nod instead. "You _think_ you like him?"

"In case you have forgotten, Mom, I'm still Hojo's girlfriend."

"Ah! Now I see." Kaori picked up a stuffed animal from the bed and toyed with the ears. "You like this other boy, who likes you back I take it, but you're still dating Hojo." Kagome nodded her consent. "Are you going to break up with Hojo?"

"I don't know!" The younger Higurashi flopped on to her back, feeling torn. "I don't know if Inuyasha is worth ruining my relationship with Hojo over. I've only known him a couple of weeks, and just because I _like _him...it doesn't guarantee anything."

"There are no guarantees, kiddo," Kaori said, getting up and tossing the orange cat to her daughter. "All you can do is follow your heart. No matter how good your relationship with Hojo is, what you have with this boy might be better."

"Yeah...

"Oh, and I'd go with the green sweater. I always did love you in green."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Kagome!" Kohaku screamed from the living room. "A car just pulled up outside."

She paled. "Oh God, he's here!"

"Hurry up," Kaori laughed.

Kagome scrambled to her feet, pulling the sweater over her head as she raced down the two flights of stairs. She tried to smooth it out the best she could, and combed her hair with her fingers as she crossed the living room. Kaori gave her the "okay" sign from the kitchen just as the doorbell rang. With a deep, calming breath, she grasped the doorknob and opened the door.

Inuyasha stood on the front step, looking cool in both attitude and temperature. "Hey," he said, tossing her his usual grin.

"Who _are _you?" Kagome squeaked, eyes huge as she surveyed him up and down. Gone was the usual trench coat and perpetual coat of grease. He was clean, pressed, and looking more gorgeous than ever.

"What?" he asked, frowning as he looked down at himself. In place of leather pants, he wore khakis, complete with wallet chain and key ring attached to the belt loop. He was wearing a fleece jacket instead of his usual coat, his long hair neatly held back at the base of his neck. He was temptation in red fleece.

"Nothing," she said quickly. "Come in." She was grateful for the excuse to look away from him, and opened the door further to usher him inside.

"Thanks." He shed his coat and looked around the living room as she stepped inside. It was warm, cluttered and homey inside. He liked that it smelled like food and dust rather than that clean, antiseptic smell that had the tendency to linger around his house. "You have a nice place."

"It's no where near what your house is," she commented, taking his coat and hanging it up on the rack beside the door.

"It's warmer here," he insisted.

Suddenly, three cross faces peered at him from the huge sofa. Two dark heads and one fair. "You know my brothers," Kagome said, patting each of them on the head as she walked passed. "Kohaku, Souta, and Shippou."

"We've had the pleasure when they've been over visiting Rin," he said. "Hi guys."

"Grimm," the three of them intoned, with a choreographed nod. It was a big difference between playing against this guy in video games when he was just Rin's brother, but now he was after their big sister, and such a thing was unacceptable.

"Mom?" Kagome called, entering the kitchen. Kaori sat at the table, drinking coffee from a mug, dressed in her uniform for work. "This is Inuyasha Reaper." She gave him a little prod forward, as if sacrificing him to the lions.

"Uh, hello...Mrs. Higurashi," Inuyasha greeted awkwardly. He had never been a good people person, and her nerves were making him fidget.

"Hello," Kaori greeted, giving him a once over before getting up and shaking his hand. "You're Sesshomaru's brother, aren't you?"

"Yes. You know him?"

"Does that surprise you?" In all truth, it did. "I met him once or twice, when he and Kagome first set up their carpool with karate."

"Ah, I didn't think of that."

Kaori smiled. "Rin talks about you a lot, I'm surprised we've never met before now."

"So am I. It's funny the way things work."

"Isn't it, though?"

Kagome watched, silently, as Inuyasha charmed her mother in a way Hojo never had: he simply had a normal conversation with her. No condescension, no looking for Kagome to rescue him, just a civilized chat about random little things. The more they spoke, the more at ease Inuyasha became, and the more Kaori liked him.

"Well, I should get going," she announced, looking at the clock on the wall. She grabbed her purse and headed into the living room, depositing a kiss to the top of each of her sons' heads. "Be good, munchkins. Be in bed by ten thirty and listen to what Kagome tells you."

"Yes, ma'am," they all said, readying their overflowing bowl of popcorn and playing rock-paper-scissors to decide which DVD to watch first.

Kaori turned to Kagome and Inuyasha, who followed from the kitchen. "Make sure they don't drink any soda after nine," she lectured. "No going out, and don't stay up for me. Curfew is still eleven. I'll be home by four, but don't wait up."

"Yes, ma'am," Kagome smiled.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Inuyasha," Kaori said, smiling at him. "Kagome, walk me out."

Curious, the teen walked with her mother out the front door. "What's up?"

"I like him," her mother said, kissing her on the cheek. "Remember what I said before. Follow your heart." Then she got into the car and drove off, leaving Kagome to face the evening alone.

When she got back inside, Inuyasha was on the couch, sandwiched between Souta and Kohaku, fighting for his say in the first movie. It would have been endearing if he wasn't so much of a child that it made her sigh. Instead of joining them, she just went to get drinks from the kitchen before settling on the floor beside the couch.

The first and second movies passed without much trouble. Kagome refilled snacks and drink occasionally, with help from one or two of the boys in shifts. They suffered through a classic Van Damme action flick -- during which Inuyasha and Kohaku voiced comments and eventually broke down into reenacting one of the scenes, and a sci-fi thriller that Souta just had to see. By the time Shippou's movie came around, the three boys were crashing, but Kagome put it on anyway. _Beauty and the Beast_, a classic Disney favorite.

She had always loved that movie, though if asked she'd never know why. It was just a story she identified with. There were times when she felt like a beast. Nearing the end, she began cleaning up the living room. Inuyasha was quick to help her, grabbing up empty bowls and cans and carrying them into the kitchen for her.

"Explain the outfit," she commented when they were alone in the kitchen.

"What about it?" he shot back, leaning against the sink as if he did it all the time.

"Did you fall into Sesshomaru's closet?"

"I just asked him for a little advice. There is no harm in that; we're brothers."

"I'm just surprised is all," she admitted. "Don't tell me the make-over was for me."

"It was for your mother," he replied, liking the blush he got in return for throwing her off balance. "I wanted to make a good impression. Sesshomaru told me that it might not be the best of ideas for me to show up like I'd just crawled out from under a car."

"He's a smart one."

"Sometimes." They lapsed into silence for a few moments. "You, uh, wanted to talk, right?"

He brought it up; she could at least be big enough to talk about it. "About what happened...between you and me..."

"I'm sorry that I scared you," Inuyasha said, jumping in when she floundered. "It wasn't my intention."

"I know," Kagome nodded. "It's just that...while I'm still with Hojo...there can't be anything between us." She felt like she was digging herself deeper into a hole. "I don't want to be a cheater."

"I'd never want to make you one," was his earnest reply. "Respecting the boundaries of others has never been my strong point. I'm an aggressive person."

"Get them before they get you," she said with a nod. "I've noticed."

He hung his head, staring at the floor. "There has always been bad blood between me and Hojo Montgomery. I won't pretend and say there isn't, but my feelings toward you have nothing to do with that. I just want you to know that."

"I know," she repeated. "I never thought they were."

"While I'm in a confessing mood, I have to say that...I've got a lot of problems. I'm not the easiest guy to deal with."

She smiled. "So I've noticed."

He met her eyes and offered a wan smile in return. "I'm not the easiest to deal with either. I've got my share of baggage too. Nothing is ever easy, is it?" he voiced, not really looking for an answer. "I mean, I've grown up in the same castle as Montgomery, and I have never been jealous of him. I was always happy with my family, even when I hate them. And I might not have a legion of followers, but I have Miroku and Sango and they're better than anyone else."

"Inuyasha..."

"I've never wanted anything of his," he pressed on. "Not until I met you."

She was pinned by his gaze, same as always. That haunted, sad look that could see right through all her defenses and smoke screens. That same look that made her want to cry. Kagome took a few steps across the kitchen floor, until she was right in front of him, but she still didn't know what to say.

"It pisses me off," he whispered.

"I'm sorry," she offered. Kagome was suddenly aware of how much she wanted to bring back the cocky Inuyasha, the one who overstepped his bounds and acted stupid and made her feel a million things at once. She was suddenly aware of how much she came to depend on that.

"Don't be," he replied. "I came along years too late."

"No," she denied, moving closer, placing a hand to his chest. "No, you didn't!"

She was asking to be kissed. She _wanted _to be kissed. Inuyasha smiled that heart-aching smile of his. "I'm not going to do something you'd regret," he told her.

"Fine," she agreed. Instead, she put her hand over his mouth and leaned up, kissing the back of her hand. "My gift to you."

There was a long moment when they just stared at each other, eyes burning, wanting but never touching. "I should go," he said at last.

"Yes," Kagome breathed.

"I'll talk to you soon," he promised.

She nodded and walked him to the door. They spoke no more and he only nodded when he left. As she watched him, Kagome felt like crying again. In some ways, it made sense. It was another cosmic joke, a taunt by the powers that be in order to make her feel like even more of an unlovable, ugly thing. She had been given Hojo, someone who loved her, but then they gave her Inuyasha. Perfect enough to break your heart.

Kagome didn't love Hojo. She didn't want him or need him, as horrible a person as that made her.

No, Kagome wanted Inuyasha. She wanted that smile and those eyes for her own. She wanted that kiss to be hers alone, every day for a hundred years. She wanted that boy to chat with her mother and joke with her brothers and say he liked her cluttered house, all while being totally sincere.

God help her, she was in love.

* * *

Bravery is something defined in many ways. Some people say it is the conquering of one's fears, the overcoming of obstacles. Other people think of it in simple actions. Bravery is resisting temptation. It is rising up when you're low, against something stronger.

Bravery is admitting, out loud, what it is you truly want.

Kagome, for all her life, had been strong. When her father left them, she had shouldered responsibilities that would have been beyond normal thirteen-year-olds. When her mother went back to work, when they were struggling to get by, she took care of her brothers above and beyond the calls of a sister. She had gotten a job the minute she was old enough, socking the money away to use on her family instead of saving for a car like a normal teenager. She was the person who others could turn to, rely on, and aspire to be like.

Goodness incarnate.

She had never really allowed herself to want things too badly. New clothes and expensive gifts weren't important to her. Replaceable things, material things, had never mattered to Kagome half as much as the love of her family and friends did. But now she had found something that she wanted, wanted more than she had ever wanted anything before in her life, and she would not let anything stand in her way of it. It had taken that desire, that feeling, to make her brave enough.

As beastly as that made her.

She had never considered herself to be very brave, but she had always been strong. So when she rang to doorbell at the Montgomery house and waited while a worker fetched Hojo, she drew upon that strength to keep her floating. She ignored the white marble and polished brass of the decadent world to which this boy belonged. She ignored that feeling of inferiority that always swamped her when she entered this place.

"Kagome," Hojo called, coming down the stairs. "We didn't have a date today."

He came up and presented her with his usual greeting, which she accepted without resistance. "I know, but I needed to talk to you."

"Oh, what's up?"

When she looked at him, she saw them freshmen year. She saw the Hojo she had thought she loved, the boy who had loved and treasured her. Tears welled in her eyes as she thought about breaking the heart of that boy, but he was long gone now. That boy would never be within her reach again, and now there was someone else in her heart.

"I don't think I can do this anymore, Hojo," she said, feeling tired and overwhelmed.

"Do what?" he asked, puzzled.

"This, _us_," she said, swallowing the lump in her throat.

His eyes hardened. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"Why are we still going out?" Kagome asked in all seriousness. "We're always fighting and you're always angry at me. What we had when we were fifteen is over now. This isn't working, and you know it!"

"No, I didn't know it," Hojo shot back, grabbing her arm. "Where is this coming from? You've never been unhappy before."

"I've _always _been unhappy," she shouted, wrenching away from him. "When was the last time you ever cared about what I wanted? All you ever do is complain about what I'm doing wrong in our relationship rather than ever trying to help me fix it."

"Kagome--"

"This is over," she said firmly. "I'm done."

"Don't do this!"

She shook her head sadly, tears falling. "We're too different. This isn't working."

"There's someone else, isn't there?" he said suddenly, grabbing for her again.

This time, Kagome was too quick. She did something she had never done before: she stood up to Hojo instead of pacifying him. "Goodbye, Hojo," she said as she walked out the door. "You were always good to me, and I'll always think of you fondly."

"You'll regret this," he warned.

She turned and smiled. "I doubt it."

* * *

Inuyasha spent his Saturday channel surfing, as he did most every weekend. He was home alone, for once, and expected nothing but a calm evening to himself. When the doorbell rang, forcing him to remove himself from the couch, he grumbled all the way to the door.

He never expected to find Kagome Higurashi on his doorstep.

And he certainly never imagined at she would push the door open and throw her arms around him.

"Kiss me," she demanded, lifting her face to his.

"You'll regret it," he argued, not knowing where his self-control came from.

"Never again," she vowed before kissing him herself.

"What about Hojo?" he asked between breaths.

"We're not together anymore," she replied. "I'm brave enough now."

"Brave enough?" Inuyasha questioned, half drunk on kissing her.

"I can say it out loud," Kagome told him. "I want _you_."

He sobered for that, staring at her for a serious moment before shaking his head. "I must be dreaming."

"No," she laughed, kissing him again as proof. "Just say you'll be mine."

"Idiot," Inuyasha told her, closing the front door and embracing her properly. "I already am."

* * *

**A/N:** The end? Not hardly. Oh, it may seem all signed, sealed, and delievered -- but we're only at the half-way point dear readers. Now, the _real_ fun can begin. I threw you guys a bone and broke up Hojo and Kagome (for now?), but just wait for it. It's fun playing God, and I do so love my drama. By the end of the next couple chapters, I'm sure you'll all hate me again! Thanks for reading, remember to review and tell me how much you love me! 


	7. Fraying Edges

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Back again for another rousing chapter of my high-stakes drama! I have to admit that I am supremely stoked over the badassidy of this story. And, though all of you were left with the warm fuzzies at the end of the last chapter, I can guarantee that won't be happening again. What can I say? I love playing God -- especially if I can shatter someone's psyche! All I can ask is that once this chapter is done, no one kill me if they want to find out what happens next! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, it is the property of others. I only borrow the characters for my fanfiction. Also, I don't own any of the lyrics or music used in this story. If anyone asks, the Gameboy made me do it. Even after so many years, Pokemon Silver Version is still addicting.

* * *

**Unknown**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

_With the maiden close to her kiss,_

_And the Demon close to his home,_

_The pixies delighted in the newfound happiness,_

_But some things that are found should stay lost..._

* * *

The auditorium had taken on that black-as-night feeling, where one could barely see their hand in front of their face. The only real light was the row of heavy spotlights hanging over the stage, adorned with only a single microphone in the center, surrounded by a thick black curtain. The theater seating would be illuminated briefly by the flash of cameras every now and then when a performer went up, but it was mostly dark. The person on the stage couldn't see the audience against the glare of light and blinding darkness.

This was a good thing, especially for first timers who were shaking so badly they could barely hold their bows straight. The instructor went through the throng of performers back stage, trying to calm them, along with the older students. Sango was among those comforting the younger kids.

Sango loved that nervous feeling, broiling in the pit of her stomach like hot acid. It motivated her to not make any mistakes. Her entire body thrummed with excitement and the expectation to get on stage under a hot light and play a beautiful song.

It was almost ironic, since she had been the shyest of girls when she was small. It had been music that opened her up to the world, that filled in that missing part of her soul. Music helped her face the world and healed her from even the deepest of hurts. Like when her father had died.

It was her father who had scrimped and saved and bought her first guitar. A beautiful acoustic with a smooth brown body and a slender neck that was a perfect fit for her small hands.

Her mother had been against it, but they had all come to a compromise. Sango could play the guitar as long as she played a more "suitable" instrument as well. So she chose the violin, which she'd found a passion for every bit as fierce as the one she had for the guitar. Then she went on to the piano, which she taught Kagome to play as well.

Sango: the one woman band.

"Alright, you're up, Anthony," their instructor said, patting a petrified twelve-year-old on the shoulder. The boy looked greener than his jacket.

"Don't worry, Tony!" Sango coached, tugging on a piece of his hair. "You know this piece front and back. Just relax."

The boy moved out from behind the curtain and out on to the stage, and Sango rooted for him. She remembered being that age, and having to play a piece of Mozart or Vivaldi. She was past that now, able to pick her own pieces for performing, and she rifled through her sheet music for the eighth time. All there. Good to go. She was next.

Out in the crowd, her family was sitting.

Kanna and Yura had been dragged along, and were probably sitting with their phones open, text messaging their friends about how bored they were. They didn't matter to Sango.

Her mother was there, and Sango hoped she would be pleased with her performance. All she desperately wanted was to prove to her mother that she wasn't a waste.

Jared and Kagura would be a captive audience. Her step-father was always happy to hear her play something, and Kagura often made Sango perform to inspire her writing. Kagome was also in the crowd, undoubtedly with Kagura, and undoubtedly getting ready to cheer herself hoarse.

Miroku was supposed to be there, but Sango wasn't sure if he'd actually showed up. She hadn't seen him since school the day before, and neither of them had mentioned her recital. Sango had been too nervous to bring it up, too concerned with how it would make her sound. He had probably forgotten, and she wouldn't hold it against him. This wasn't his thing.

The heavy applause brought her out of her thoughts as Tony scampered off the stage. "You're up, Sango," her instructor said, nudging her gently.

Sango nodded and, music and instrument in hand, moved out on to the stage.

The teenager would be the first to admit that Kagome's latest design for her was the best. The dress was a deep olive green, fitting perfectly to the waist before falling to her ankles. The top was also scored with black fabric and a front corset design with a pink ribbon. To please her mother, Sango had dyed her hair back to its normal color for the recital, and she had left it in a simple French braid, so it wouldn't hinder her playing.

Squeezed in between Irish folk dances and Oriental lullabies, Sango had picked a mainstream string piece that had moved her the first time she'd heard it. Moving toward the stand, she arranged her music and approached the single microphone. She bent over it just a little. "Good evening," she said with a smile toward the darkness. "The piece I am playing tonight is something I'd like to dedicate to my family, for all their support." She was hamming it up a little, something to please her mother.

Sango held aloft her violin, positioning a cloth at the edge and then placing the wooden body beneath her chin. She held her bow lightly, in the correct fashion. She tried a few practice chords, her fingers nimbly moving along the slim neck of her instrument, and then, she began to play.

The melody was haunting, an echoing blend of old world and battle music. She smiled a little when she heard a murmuring from the crowd; people recognized her choice. Of course, it was a well-known theme from the _Lord of the Rings_ movies, but it still made her happy that her music was received happily. Soon, the Riders of Rohan blazed from her bow and across the auditorium, filling the ears of all who were listening. That haunting, eerily sad song that had pulled Sango in the moment the first chords were played was having the same effect on her audience as she slid her bow along the strings.

After the last few of her notes died away and the sound of applauded wafted to her from the darkness, Sango lowered her violin and bowed. She even laughed when she heard familiar hoots and hollers from the back of the room. She waved in their general direction and then exited, to wait until the rest of the performers had their turn and the group went back on stage for the final bow of the evening.

When all the musicians were released to go back to their families, Sango quickly scampered out to the back rows with her violin case in hand. Kagome was standing in her usual spot, Kagura and Miroku beside her, which made Sango almost feverish with happiness. The three of them all broke out into compliments when they saw her.

"Sango, you were the best out there," Kagura said with a smile.

"Perfection!" Kagome agreed, giving her a hug.

"I didn't fall asleep once!" Miroku said happily, grinning from ear to ear. "And the _Rings_ song was badass."

"Thank you," the violinist replied, pink from all the praise. "I worked really hard to get it perfect. Of course, it sounds better with multiple players, but..."

"It was wonderful, San," Kagome said, smiling even bigger. "Don't doubt it."

Then the rest of the Hart family came over. Aya was showering her daughter with compliments. Money well spent, or something of the sort. Jared poked her on the nose and only smiled, the pride showing in his eyes. The twins only shrugged, forced into compliments by the prodding of their parents. Sango didn't really mind either way.

After a little while of talking, Miroku pulled Sango aside. "I should get going."

"You should come back to my house with us," she urged. "My step-dad always treats for food and stuff. It'll be fun."

"I promised my Dad I'd be home before nine. Sorry. But thanks for inviting me."

"Thanks for coming!"

She was a little sad to see him go, but when he leaned over to give her a kiss goodbye, it made the entire night that much better. "I'll see you in school on Monday." Miroku gave her is usual mischievous smirk and waved to the other girls.

"Uh, sure," she said, a bit dazed.

"You've got stars in your eyes," Kagome said, coming up behind Sango to wave as Miroku departed. "I didn't know you two were so affectionate."

"Hm," Sango said, blushing.

"Aw, you're shy?"

"Leave me alone."

"Oh, Kagome, quit tormenting her," Kagura said, coming to Sango's defense. "You know she's shy at heart."

"Thank you _so_ much, sister dear."

"That's what I'm here for," she replied with a devilishly slow smile. "But you know, Sango, you're not the only one with stars."

Sango, delighted that the attention was off her, turned to look at Kagome. "What's this?"

"Look at her," Kagura grinned. "She's glowing."

"Come on, I'm the same as always," Kagome said, already looking like a deer in the headlights.

"No, Kagura's right." Sango circled around her best friend, sizing her up. "There is definitely something different about our Kags."

"This isn't the time or the place for this kind of talk," Kagome said seriously, completely aware that both Yura and Kanna were listening to their conversation. The twin girls were both pretending to be deep in conversation about just how dull their evening was, but it was pretty obvious what they were doing.

"Come on, you can whisper to us, can't you?"

"San..."

"_Pretty_ please?"

With a heavy sigh, Kagome relented. It was impossible to refuse Sango when she turned her huge gray-lavender eyes on you. Leaning in, Kagome cupped her ear and whispered the five most welcome words that Sango had ever heard. "I broke up with Hojo."

Due to the joyous squeal and happy jig that followed, Kagura only gave the others a knowing smile. "Did you tell the idiot yet?"

Neither Kagome or Sango needed clarification on who that idiot was. "Yes. He knows."

"Oh man! What did he do? What did he _say_?"

"Nothing," Kagome commented with a shrug. Calmly, she tossed a lock of hair over her shoulders. "His mouth was too busy to really speak."

Sango threw her arms around Kagome, hugging the other girl happily. "Kags, this is so wonderful! I'm thrilled for you!"

Kagome smiled a little over Sango's shoulder at Kagura, who also held an expression of contentment. "I hope things work out for the both of you," was all she said.

"I'm happy," the smallest girl commented, but then she pulled out of her friend's hold. "But you guys have to swear you won't tell anyone."

"_What!_"

"It's going to be awkward enough once word gets around school about me and..." her voice dropped when she saw Yura move closer in her peripheral vision. "I just don't want anyone to know about _us_. It's going to be...difficult."

Sango bit her bottom lip, anxious, but sighed in agreement. "Fine, I won't say anything."

"I'm a journalist," Kagura commented, looking at her nails. "I don't reveal my sources."

They put Kagome's nerves to rest. "Thank you. I'm just nervous about what's going to happen when everyone finds out about the split."

"Who's going to tell?"

* * *

By Monday morning, it was all over the school. Kagome Higurashi and Hojo Montgomery had broken up.

Everyone had their own theories about the rift, and about what was going to happen regarding it. Hojo, the most popular and well-regarded student in the school was sure to garnish most of the outward support, but Kagome Higurashi, who was always kind and helpful to everyone, would be the secret underdog in everyone's sympathy. Both were icons, and well loved by the student body. The model couple. The ones to last.

Kagome had been hugged and consoled at least six times before she got to her locker that morning, and it was already starting to wear away her infinite patience. Didn't they notice she wasn't a wreck? In fact, she was more rested than she had been in weeks. Didn't they care that she wasn't broken up over it? She was the one who had done the breaking! Naturally, Hojo had gone about telling everyone that he had called it quits with her first, and she didn't really care.

Let him soothe his male pride.

She had secrets of her own that she didn't feel the need to tell the rest of the school just yet.

And it just so happened that one of such secrets was sauntering over to her locker at that very moment, as she hefted her English book out of her locker.

Inuyasha, adorned as he usually was in his trench coat and jeans, with a quiet smile across his face, casually leaned his shoulder back against the locker next to hers. Anyone passing by wouldn't think much of it. He wasn't even looking at her, and she wasn't paying much attention to him as she went about her usual morning rituals.

"Good morning," she voiced, arranging her notebooks in the depths of her aging bag.

"Yo." He toyed with his key ring, trying to act nonchalant. Cool.

Sango, who had been running late that morning and stayed behind to take the bus, came skidding around the corner of the hallway and sprinted over to Kagome's locker. She looked thrown together today, her outfit and hair messy. Her long brown braid smacked against her back as she nearly stumbled in her haste. "Have you seen it?" she asked excitedly, her body thrumming with it.

"Seen what?" Kagome asked, looking at her friend with mild interest.

"It's like a funeral home out here! Everyone's whispering or quiet, like someone died or something."

Inuyasha perked at this, tucking his key ring back into his pocket so he could focus on the conversation.

"The hopes and dreams of their romantic aspirations have withered away into nothingness," the smaller girl commented dryly. "I never realized just how many people cared about my romantic life."

"It's not just your romantic life," Sango said seriously. "You guys were a popular, long standing couple. Everyone is freaked out that you suddenly broke up when no one knew you were having problems."

"That's just it," Kagome said, closing her locker firmly. "We _weren't_."

It was only when the locker door closed that Sango noticed Inuyasha was standing next to her best friend and her smile brightened all the more. "Hi, Grimm. I didn't see you there."

"I'm lurking," he commented, throwing a smirk her way. "Staking out my territory, you know?"

"And just when did my locker become your territory?" Kagome muttered, turning the dial on her lock with a huff.

"Since this morning," he replied casually. He wanted to touch her, just something subtle like a hand on her arm or to tug on her hair, but didn't.

"Oh my God, Kagome!"

Turning, the ex-cheerleader was faced with her one-time group of friends, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. They all looked at her, their mascara smudged, with expressions of total misery. "What happened?" Kagome asked, suddenly fearing the worst.

"We just heard," Eri said, swiftly throwing her arms around the smaller girl. "You poor thing."

"What are you -- oh, you mean about Hojo?" Momentarily stunned, she allowed the three girls to hug her before pulling away and smiling. "I'm okay about it, really."

"You're so brave," Yuka said, her pigtails bouncing with her shaking head.

"We know how much you must be hurting inside. We'll be here to help you soldier on." Ayumi added another hug for good measure.

Kagome wanted to laugh at their sympathy, but she only tucked some hair behind her ear and summoned a mournful expression. It was a little hard, to play this part, but she had become adept at keeping her true feelings buried for years. "It'll be hard," she said. "It'll take me a while to believe it, so I'd really just like everything to continue like normal. That'll be best, I think."

The girls nodded. "We understand. We'll tell everyone to tone it down a little. It's just such a shock, you know?"

"I know."

"We were so just surprised. What happened?"

For a few moments, Kagome was caught off guard. She hadn't really thought about what she would say if anyone asked _her _what had happened. It was just easier to think that everyone would believe Hojo's side and that would be the end of the story.

"Well, uh...we just kind of decided that...we both want different things." Lame. Very lame. But true. "We've been together so long, and we changed."

"Did he find another girl?" Eri asked suddenly.

"I bet he did," Ayumi answered with a nod. "That cheating bastard, dumping a girl in a perfect relationship!"

"People like that are such scum!" This was from Yuka. "They already have someone steady who adores them, what more do they need?"

By this time, Kagome had gone very pale, and very still. Both Sango and Inuyasha noticed this. But whereas Inuyasha was a second away from pouncing on the annoying cheerleaders, Sango took a different approached to come to Kagome's rescue. And it was not a second too soon.

"Look what you're doing to the poor girl!" the singer shrilled. "It's not bad enough that her heart is broken, but you have to keep dredging up the horrible things that could be causing it!" She moved in front of Kagome, giving a threatening glare at the three other girls. "You should be ashamed!"

"Calm down, St. John," Eri said with a sniff. "We're just trying to comfort her."

"She doesn't need to be reminded of being scumbagged! Just run along, before you have to answer to me."

"She has no manners," Ayumi said in a conspiring tone. The three girls turned away in a huff and moved as one down the hallway.

"No tact at all. What a horrible girl."

"More like a man, you mean."

They giggled and Sango growled, but her worry for Kagome was more than her annoyance at them. "Kags?" she asked, turning around. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Kagome regained control over herself and sighed, a hand over her eyes. "I have to get used to this, now. But today is going to be painful."

"Then why not skip it?" Inuyasha asked, jumping into the conversation. Both girls looked at him sharply. "What?" he asked, defensive. "She's not going to get crucified for skipping one day of school."

Suddenly, Sango smiled. "Grimm, every once in a while, your genius shows."

"I'm not a _complete_ idiot," he defended, still smiling from the praise.

"But I can't just skip school!" Kagome said, hushing her voice to avoid stares. "I've never done anything like that before in my life."

"Then it's about time you started."

"I just can't." She was already shaking her head, her hands tightening around the strap of her backpack. The first bell of the morning sounded, signaling that there was only five minutes left until class started.

"Go," Sango said. "I'll cover for you." Already her devious mind was working. "I can spin it great! You are so heart broken that the mere thought of carrying on a normal day forced you to collapse into tears, so you returned home to collect yourself. No one will blame you, and I can garnish some more support for you."

"This isn't a war, Sango. I'm not battling Hojo for popularity in this."

"Of course not." They both knew that she thought otherwise.

"Come on," Inuyasha said, grasping Kagome's arm just below the elbow. "We can just get out of here until things settle a bit. It'll be easier tomorrow."

"Go," Sango urged. "I'll get Kagura to help me smooth things over. She can weave a tale better than me."

They were so encouraging, and Kagome was so dreading the day, that she gave in with a heavy nod. "Okay. Get me out of here."

"My pleasure." Inuyasha steered her down the hallway, back toward the parking lot. "See you later, San."

"Have fun," Sango said cheerily. Then she turned and sprinted down the hallway toward the newspaper office, where she knew her step-sister would be.

As expected, Kagura sat behind her small desk, tapping lightly on her computer while sipping a cooling cup of French vanilla coffee. Her ruby eyes lifted when the door swung open and Sango flew inside like a bat out of hell. "What's the emergency?"

"The break-up is all over school," Sango said in a sing-song voice. "Kagome just ducked out of school to avoid it for today. Grimm is with her."

"Oh, because that's such a great idea," Kagura drawled. "Everyone is flipping out over her failed relationship with Hojo, so she goes out with her new boyfriend on the first day of school since the split?"

"No one knows they're together, yet," Sango said with a shrug. "Only the two of us, Miroku and Sesshomaru. You know how Kagome thought it was best to keep it low, just until everything dies down a bit. And who would really believe it, you know? Grimm is the total opposite of Hojo in every way."

"You mean he's an occasionally easy-going idiot with a temper as bad as hers who is completely smitten with her?"

"Exactly."

Kagura snorted, shaking her head a little. "It almost _is _hard to believe. Kagome and Inuyasha. Who would have ever thought?"

"I did," Sango pointed out. "I knew they would be perfect for one another." She almost lost herself in the romance of it all, but that wasn't Sango's style. Instead, she only mooned a bit and smiled again. "I promised I'd cover for Kagome, so could you type up a fake doctor's note or something for me?"

"You want me to commit a forgery?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Kagura went back to her computer, switching programs and typing up a letter. "What excuse should I give her? Shingles? Malaria?"

"Eh, give her pink eye or something contagious."

"How about Strep Throat?"

"Perfect."

Kagura hit the print button and waited for the letter to pop out of the centuries old printer that the newspaper office was stuck working with. "Do you want one for Grimm too?"

"Naw, he can fend for himself. Plus, who would think anything strange of _him_ skipping class?"

"Very true." Kagura grinned and grabbed a pen so she could write a flowing, messy script signature that looked like something and nothing at the same time, as almost all doctors' handwriting was. "Let's go hand this in to her home room teacher."

As the two women left the office, they hadn't noticed anyone else in there with them. Two people, in fact, who had been in the storage closet. A girl and a boy, who emerged only when it was clear. Naraku wiped the smudge of cherry-flavored lip gloss from his face as he digested the conversation he had just overheard.

"I'll be damned," he commented. "This could turn into something fun."

"What do you mean?" the dazed sophomore girl asked, her shirt half open. "They were just talking about that football player's girlfriend, right?"

He looked at her sharply. "If you keep that pretty little mouth of yours shut, I might be kind enough not to spread around what a horrible kisser you are."

Her face scrunched up in outrage. "Asshole!" she spat, shoving him aside as she stormed out of the office, adjusting her clothes.

He didn't care about her. Instead, he would make it his business to search out Hojo and tell him the _real _reason his little dove, Kagome, had broken off their relationship. And everyone thought Kagome was the good girl, the innocent one. Here she was, slumming with Inuyasha Reaper.

Naraku smiled. It was going to be a good day.

* * *

When Kagome thought of ditching school, she thought empty malls and movie theaters. She thought popular places that everyone always went to on the weekends, then sought out during school hours for excitement. When she'd heard about kids skipping school, that was where they always went. Malls, amusement parks, concerts. That was where she thought Inuyasha would take her when they left the school parking lot, her clinging to him on the back of his motorcycle.

She had not expected to end up in a vacant parking lot next to snow-covered tennis courts. When Inuyasha pulled into the lot and cut the engine, she had been cold and confused.

"What are we doing here?"

He climbed off of the bike and easily helped her off a moment later. "It's somewhere we won't get caught," he said simply.

"Caught doing what?"

He only smirked, sensing where her mind was going. "Wow, you're perverted. I never thought I'd end up with a pervy girlfriend. It's actually rather nice." As he said this, he played with the scarf she had loosely tied around her neck. Kagome only shot him a deadpan glare.

"The library is up that hill," he said, pointing to the municipal complex on the other side of the tennis courts. In the summer, one could see the buildings and parking lots more easily, but the snow made it look a million miles away. "It opens at nine, so we can go there. It's warm, and there's food. No one will tell that we weren't in school."

"Why not go to the mall or something?"

"People at the mall and the movies will call the schools. It's part of their asshole codes." Turning, Inuyasha stuffed his hands into his pockets and began walking across the recently plowed parking lot. The sound of his footfalls broke the icy silence that seemed to close in around them. Kagome scuttled after him, her breath hanging in the air around her head momentarily.

"You know a lot about this, huh?"

"I ditch school a lot," he said in an unapologetic tone.

There was a small white gazebo on the far side of the parking lot with a pointed roof and trellis-covered walls. On warmer days, it was home to all manner of lovers. In the snow, it looked sad and unused. Still, the benches that wrapped around the interior were clear and it was a shelter from the wind and blinding morning sun that glinted off the melting ice and snow. Inuyasha had used it many times, and went right for it.

"Why? You don't have to. You're really very smart, Inuyasha."

He twitched a little and turned to face her, an awkward expression on his face halfway between annoyed and patient. "Don't let that get around, okay? I have a reputation after all."

She laughed a little, her cheeks pink from cold and blushing. "I don't see why it has to be such a big secret. A bruiser with a brain, oh no!"

He cocked his head to the side, giving her a quick and probing look. "You're a very weird girl, aren't you?" Then he turned back and continued walking.

Kagome shrugged. "I guess." She didn't know if she should be offended or not. When they got to the gazebo, Kagome sat on the center bench with her legs crossed at the ankles and her mitten-covered hands daintily in her lap. Like a princess.

Inuyasha leaned against one of the support beams, hands still buried in his pockets, with the collar of his trench coat pulled up to shield his neck from the cold. He needed to invest in some new cold weather gear, something that his grandmother hadn't knitted for him at the age of seven.

"I like that about you," he commented when they were settled. To break the silence. "You can't be put in a box."

She smiled a little. "A lot of people try, though."

"Why do you let them?"

"Why do _you_?"

He bristled. "I don't."

"Yes, you do," she replied firmly. "Your whole delinquent image is all you ever show them, when you're really very smart and very sweet when you try."

Inuyasha huffed. "Sometimes it's easier to just let people think what they want to think. I shouldn't have to prove myself to be one thing or another just to appease the minds of anyone else. This might not be all of me, but it's all I feel like giving them."

Kagome opened her mouth, then closed it. In reality, wasn't she the same? Didn't she give everyone the image that she was the kind, sweet, caring and perfect girl that the world wanted her to be? If she was honest, she knew that it was too much trouble and effort to be perfect, and that she was tired of it all, but it was all she could do to keep going. She had to pretend, because reality was too frightening.

"How can you just admit that like it's nothing?"

"It's not a big secret to me." He shifted his weight from one leg to another. "I am what I am, and I can't change it for anyone."

"I wish I could be that brave," she whispered with a sigh.

"It's not bravery. It's stubbornness." She laughed and he was glad. "It's not cowardly to try and live up to what others want, but you can't let their expectations define who you are."

"That's very wise."

"I got it out of a book," he said, smirking.

Kagome giggled, shaking her head. After a few moments, when they fell silent again, she became pensive again. "Play a game with me."

"Huh?"

"Remember, when I first started tutoring you, you made a deal with me. Answer a few questions and we'll have a pleasant working environment." When she looked up at him, her head tilted to the side, he got the distinct impression that she was cold inside and out. "Play a game with me. Tell me a secret, something no one else knows, and I'll tell you mine."

He got a little nervous. "Why?"

Kagome shook her head and sighed. "I spent three years in a relationship with a boy who didn't know anything about the real me. I don't want to start a new one that's going to end up the same way." Moving her hand, Kagome brushed a little bit of snow off of the trellis beside her. "I'm not the perfect girlfriend, and I don't want to be."

"If you were perfect, I'd be afraid," Inuyasha commented, shrugging. "Okay, I'll play."

She tossed him a glance from the corner of her eye. "Start."

For a moment, he tried to think of a secret. Something small, something to make her smile. "I'm a good cook," he said.

"Really?" The look she sent him said she doubted it.

"Honestly! Before Rin was born, my mother thought she'd never have a daughter to teach domestic things to, so she started teaching me how to cook and sew. Even after Rin was born. She made me the perfect housewife."

A vision of Inuyasha in an apron with a feather duster popped into Kagome's head and she started giggling uncontrollably. "I can't see you doing that!"

"Come over for dinner sometime," he offered, smiling a little lopsidedly. "I'll cook for you."

"I'd like that."

"Your turn." He moved away from the wall of the gazebo and plopped on the bench beside her. "Something good."

Kagome was quiet for a moment, then smiled. "I can do a back flip."

"No way."

"Yes way!"

"Prove it."

Seeing the challenge in his face, Kagome quickly got to her feet and moved out of the gazebo. "Are you watching?"

"Yep."

Tucking her scarf into her coat so it wouldn't get in her way, and pulling off her mittens so their wouldn't get dirty, Kagome took a walking start across the wet pavement of the parking lot before launching herself into a backward motion. She caught herself with her hands and sprung the lower body forward, landing once more on her feet.

Inuyasha applauded when she was upright again. "Very nice. Left over from your cheerleading days?"

"Yeah." She rubbed her hands together furiously when she got back to the gazebo, taking up her seat again. "Your turn. And something serious this time."

Inuyasha thought for a long moment. Absently, he reached out and took Kagome's hands in his own, rubbing them to add warmth from the friction. "I want to be a writer."

"Really?" This surprised her. Sesshomaru and Rin had both said how much Inuyasha despised the family newspaper business, so she had always thought he hated that kind of work. "Then why don't you work on your father's newspaper?"

"Not that kind of writer," he quickly amended. "My father would be thrilled if I decided to do that, which is one of the reasons I can't stand newspapers. I don't do interviews or hard-hitting non-fiction."

"Then what do you write?"

He looked up, meeting her eyes with a wistful expression. "Fantasy." Then Inuyasha shrugged. "Myth and legend. Fairy Tales, mostly. I started telling Rin bedtime stories and it just kind of exploded from that. My friend Hannah, a librarian here, she's going to help me get published when I finish my novel."

"You're writing a novel?" Kagome was floored. She had never thought of Inuyasha to have that kind of motivation.

"It's in the works," he said, rather awkwardly. "But now it's your turn."

"But I want to hear more about this!"

"After the game."

She saw then just how awkward the talk of his work was making him, and she smiled. He was being honest with her about something very close to him, and that meant a lot to her. "Okay, my turn." Something private, something secret. "I'm poor," she said with a snort.

"What do you mean?" he asked, not really understanding.

"My family, we're poor." This had always been a sore spot, something that she never talked to Hojo about because of his family's wealth and happiness. "All my clothes are hand-me-downs or from the clearance rack. I work two jobs so that I can pay for my brothers' karate lessons, which is why I'll never have a car. If I don't get my scholarships from school, I'll never get into design school. My mom works two jobs so we can have just enough money to be broke."

"Wow. I never knew that."

"No one does," she said. "It's hard for Mom and my brothers, and for them to have to worry about my social standing in high school by being a charity case is just too much."

"But...isn't your father famous or something?"

Kagome looked up at his sharply. "Where did you hear that?"

He looked a little awkward. "Sango."

"Figures."

"Don't be angry with her. I kind of forced it out."

"Sango likes to meddle too much." Kagome sighed and hung her head. "Yeah, my Dad is famous. He's gotten to be a really popular painter in the last ten years or so."

"Then...why?"

"When he left...he took all of our money with him. Everything in our accounts, all of our savings...even my college money." It was an old hurt, a bitterness that crept into her heart from time to time. Something that tainted the abundant love she had once had for that man. "He went to New York when I was thirteen, and we haven't seen him since then."

Inuyasha wanted to say something, but what was there to be said? "Your Dad is a bastard," was the only clever thing he could come up with.

Kagome laughed a little, and smiled up at him. "Thanks."

"Sure."

"Your turn."

She gave him her big secret, he had to give her his. But first, he took his hands away from hers and stood up again. He wasn't entirely sure how she was going to react, and it was best not to be too close in case she needed a little space. Some people did.

"I'm bi-polar."

There was a pause and then, "What?"

"Bi-polar," he repeated. "It's a mood disorder."

"I know what it is," she breathed, staring at him with wide eyes. It made him feel like a freak.

"It's only mild in my case, and I take medication to keep it under control, but there are periods I go through when I have insomnia for weeks and I get moody." He stuffed his hands into his pockets, trying to distract himself.

Kagome got up and moved closer to him. She didn't touch him, but her nearness calmed his anxiety. "When did you find out?"

"Freshmen year. It got bad just after I hit puberty, and there were some...episodes." He remembered the destructive tantrums, the fits of rage. His mother's face. The fear. "I'm pretty much under control now, but it's an embarrassment to my father that he has a son with a mental disease."

"That's horrible!"

He shrugged. "It's not something you flaunt. I'm ashamed too."

"You shouldn't be," Kagome insisted. "You can't change that anymore than you can change the color of your eyes."

He smiled a little awkwardly at her. "I'm surprised you aren't freaked out."

"I'm not. You're not a monster, even if your name _is_ Grimm Reaper." He laughed and Kagome was relieved for it. "Does anyone else know about it?" she asked quietly.

"Miroku, but no one else."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"You trusted me." She smiled. For the first time in her life, things weren't perfect, and she was still happy.

Inuyasha leaned forward just enough to kiss her softly, and she took back that thought. Things _were_ perfect, as long as this boy was in her arms.

* * *

"You know, I think I'm starting to like motorcycles," Kagome commented as she dismounted from behind Inuyasha.

After a while, Kagome had gotten over the fact that she had skipped a day of school for the first time in history, and allowed herself to have a little fun. In the library, she met Inuyasha's friend Hannah, who had baited her into conversations over which series was really better: _Harry Potter _or _The Lord of the Rings_. Inuyasha had disappeared during intervals to use the computers and work on his novel, some of which he even let her read. And when they weren't running around in the stacks, they were just talking. About school, and their families, and themselves. Which led to several arguments, and even more make-ups.

"Really?" he asked, grinning evilly. "That's a good thing. I have my official motorcycle license now, so this little baby is going to be my main transport to and from school."

"Even in the winter?" she asked, shaking her head. "Those are not snow tires, Inuyasha."

"Who needs snow tires?" he shot back. "Style over practicality."

"Oh, good Lord. Do you have to make me argue with you over _this_ now?"

"Yes and no," Inuyasha commented happily. "But you have to admit, the bike makes me cooler."

She rolled her eyes, then grinned. "Okay, I'll give you that much."

"Come, my lady, I'll walk you to your door." He hopped off the bike, adjusting the kick stand before strolling up to her and offering his arm.

"Why thank you, good sir," Kagome replied, tucking her arm around his elbow. "How gallant of you."

"Sesshomaru is not the only one with manners."

"So I'm learning." Inuyasha felt a little blush grow over the bridge of his nose and tried to look away so she wouldn't notice. But, like always, Kagome did, and smiled. "Thank you for saving me from school today."

"Thank _you_," he said quickly. "I was shocked you let me talk you into skipping class."

"I was eager to get away from the gossip," she confided. "With everyone talking, it was giving me a huge headache that would have only gotten worse. And it was fun running around with you."

"I'm glad I'm an entertaining distraction."

"You are definitely a distraction," Kagome giggled as they reached her front door. "But that's one of the things I like about you."

"Is that right?"

"It is."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. Kagome received him happily. Inuyasha always kissed her with a smile, always gently. That was another thing that she liked so much about him. Hot tempered as he was, he treated her with care.

"I should get going," he replied, pulling away from her mouth, but still staying within the circle of her arms. "Your brothers will be back soon, right?"

"Yeah," she agreed. "And if they see you here, you'll get a lecture." She tilted back her head, chin held high. "They are very protective of me, you know."

"They have every right to be," he agreed. "If any boy tried to do to Rin what I want to do to you, I'd tear him apart with my bare hands."

For a moment, she looked at him blankly, and then she started to laugh. "You're so blunt," she got out between giggles. "No tact at all."

"It's part of my charm," he replied. He leaned down and kissed her one last time, soft and quick. "Call me if you have time, okay?"

"I'll make time," she replied.

"Not too late, though," Inuyasha stated, playing the part of doting boyfriend very well. "We've got school tomorrow."

"Why, Inuyasha Reaper, are you saying you care about school?"

"Not really. I just want you to have a good night's rest so I can bug you in top form tomorrow."

"Top form, got it."

"Bye, Kagome."

She waved him off, unlocking the front door and heading inside. Try as she might, she couldn't stop grinning like an idiot. She had broken up with her long-time boyfriend, the entire school was talking about it, and she had skipped school, but she could still taste Inuyasha on her lips; life was wonderful.

As she unwound her scarf and took off her coat, there was a knock at the door. Kagome only laughed and went to open it. "Did you forget something, you tactless ass..."

Framed in cold air of the open door was not Inuyasha. Instead there was a tall man with neat black hair to his shoulders, still untouched by gray, that surrounded a sharp-featured, handsome face. There were a few lines around his eyes and mouth, betraying his age, but clear eyes as blue as sapphires stared back at her. He was dressed well, and looked healthy, and his face broke into a blinding smile when he saw her. The same smile as her; the same eyes as her own. "Kagome." His voice was the same as it had been, too.

"Daddy."

* * *

**A/N:** AHAHAHAHAHAHA! SUCK ON THAT PLOT BUNNY! (cough cough) Okay. I'm trying a new system here so that I can update my work at a moderate pace. I'm going to try to get a chapter out a month. October is Unknown. November is Capes and Crusaders. December will be Wish Fulfillment. And so on. (I'm also going to try to get some extra chapters out during vacations, but this system is so that I don't have to cramp a hundred updates into a 3 week period between semesters.) I'm going to really try to stick to this schedule, so please be patient with me. You know I love you guys!


	8. Hemming Hearts

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Literally.

* * *

**Unknown**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8  
**

**

* * *

  
**

_Though love began to grow in the maiden's heart_

_She could not abandon her bitter spell_

_Since it is easier to love what you know_

_Than face the demons of the past with forgiveness..._

_

* * *

  
_

She had been in a car accident once as a child, sitting in the passenger seat as a large truck hit the small car in the rear driver's side panel. She had been flung forward and around, spinning without knowing where she would stop. That feeling of utter terror and panic, of moving in complete slow motion, was similar to what she felt as she stood in the doorway staring at her father.

It felt as if time had become thick and she was walking through water.

Suddenly, she was four years old again, laying on her stomach across the stained rug in his studio. The sun was warm on her back as she finger-painted a misshapen kitten in green. If she got a green hand print on the rug, it was fine. It was an artist rug, already filled with spills and splatters from his early years.

Looking up from her kitten, she watched her father. He sat on a small wooden stool a few feet away, working on a landscape. There was a small table beside him filled with jars of mutli-colored water holding brushes. Horse hair and straw. Small tubes of paint lined a mixing tray where he blended colors with brush tips and tooth picks.

She loved to watch his hands when he worked. One held a brush, working fluidly. He was like a conductor of a symphony with his movements. The other held a second brush, tipped with a different color that he would switch out when needed. Or he would absently grab a sponge to dab a mistake, tucking the spare brush behind his ear.

He kept his long hair tied back at the nape of his neck and free of his face while he worked. There was always an expression of serenity on his face. Sometimes he would hum, especially when she was with him. He'd say it would relax them both so that they could work. His voice, warm as honey, would surround her. Comforting her.

Every now and then he's pause between trees and flowers to look over at her. He would always smile and compliment her work.

She was the next Monet or Dega. Her father loved the Impressionists.

She had thought her father loved her too.

"Kagome?"

Her four-year-old self looked up at him, but this wasn't the father of her memory. He was older and his hair was down. He was dressed in a button-down shirt and jacket instead of his smock. He had flowers in his hands instead of paint brushes.

"Kagome, are you all right?"

Seventeen-year-old Kagome blinked and stared at her father, feeling time begin to stabilize.

It took her a few minutes to find her voice, but all she could squeak out was, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

It was so simple, something any good father would say. Something a man would say after having been gone a few days. It wasn't something a man said to his daughter after walking out five years ago without a word since. Not a man who stole a family's savings, leaving a woman to work two jobs in order to support her four children alone.

Kagome clenched her hands against the emotions building inside her like a vortex. Anger. Resentment. Hurt. And there, beneath all of it, was the pure happiness of seeing him again. The four-year-old inside of her was weeping for joy. Her father hadn't forgotten her. He was here.

"Kagome." He reached out to touch her and she took a step back, instinctively flinching from his touch. He quickly took his hand back, hurt flashing over his face. "Sorry."

"You...can't be here," she said softly. She suddenly craned her neck to look over his shoulder. No sign of her mother or the boys. Yet.

"I just want to talk to you, Kagome." He took a breath, as if he was fortifying himself. "Can I come in?"

"No!" It ripped from her, much more hostile than she wanted.

He flinched again, sighing. "Please, I want to talk to you."

"You have to leave." Her palms started to sweat and fear started to set in.

What would happen when her brothers came home? What would they do when they saw him? Shippou was still so little, would he recognize their father on sight? Souta would, but he wouldn't know what to do. And Kohaku... A chill of fear lanced through her. Oh, God. Kohaku would hate her. She was the one always telling him that their father wasn't coming back. He would never forgive her.

"_Now_."

"Please!" When she moved to close the door, he put his hand against the wood and halted her motions. "I'm begging you."

Kagome trembled, torn. She was terrified and didn't know what to do. Why wasn't her mother here? Why did she have to deal with this alone?

"Why did you have to come here?" she whispered, afraid that if she raised her voice, everyone would see him. No one was around, but she had reached the point of irrationality. "Why couldn't you stay gone?"

"Kagome, please, just give me a few minutes. I want to explain things to you. I didn't want to leave--"

"Don't you dare!" The anger came to her rescue, pushing the fear to the back of her mind, to the bottom of her heart. "You're not allowed to say things like that. You left. There's no explanation to make that forgivable."

"Baby, I'm sorry."

"I don't care."

Suddenly, her father looked smaller. Older. Like the breath of life inside of him was breathed out and he was only a shell. He had appeared in front of her like a vision of the past, but now she saw how truly changed he was. It wasn't simply the lines on his face of the way he was dressed. He was thin. Sickly thin. And very pale.

"Oh, God...you're dying," she blurted.

Then he smiled again. The Higurashi smile, all flash and charm.

"No. Sorry to disappoint you."

She only frowned at him. "Don't joke about that. It's not funny."

He smiled a little and nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry."

Kagome suddenly felt awkward, shifting from foot to foot. "Please, Dad...you have to go. Mom and the boys..."

"Are they here?" He brightened again, but she wasn't fooled this time. He still looked tired and sick.

"No. And I don't want you to be here when they get home. You're going to scare them, like you scared me."

Her father sighed, holding out the bouquet of flowers he had been holding. They were white lilies. Her mother's favorite flower. "Would you give these to your mother for me?"

Kagome snatched the flowers from him. "Okay. Will do. Please go."

He hesitated, then shook his head. "I can't. Kagome, I have to talk to you. Please, I just want a few minutes with you. I...I've missed you so much."

It was those words that tugged on her heart, making her hesitate. "Dad..."

"Just a few minutes."

He looked so sad that her heart ached. Before she realized what she was doing, she heard herself say, "I'll get my coat. Hold on." And then she was inside the living room, grabbing her scarf and coat again. She was on the front step, locking the door, before she looked up.

He was smiling again, so bright she almost couldn't look at him.

"Let's go to the park," she said, walking ahead of him to the new rent-a-car sitting in her driveway.

He didn't say anything as they slid into the leather seats and he drove off. Kagome didn't look at him as he drove. She put her bare hands against the heater which was pumping warm air into the cabin. She tried to curl herself inward, to ignore everything churning hot and heavy inside of her.

For years she had lain awake in her bed, dreaming of what she would say to her father if she ever saw him again. And now that she sat no more than two feet from him, none of those rehearsed speeches and fancy turns of phrase came to mind. There was nothing but an intense urge to cry and scream and beat her fists against him until she bled. And then she would hug him as tightly as she could.

"Thank you," he said, breaking her away from that vision of herself.

"What?" She finally looked over at him.

"For coming with me. Thank you."

Kagome swallowed. "Don't thank me. I don't want to be here. I don't know what came over me."

"You came because you wanted to hear me out," he said confidently. "And I thank you for that."

Kagome sighed and looked out her window. They had reached the park and he pulled into the small lot. Everything was full of muddy slush and ice. No one was around. She was glad.

They climbed out of the car and Kagome walked over to a nearby picnic table. She sat on the table top, pressing her cold hands between her thighs. Her father sat next to her, quiet.

"I don't trust you," Kagome said after a minute, looking at the sad, vacant playground. "But I want you to promise me something."

Her father leapt on that chance. "Of course. Whatever you want."

She looked at her, deadly serious. "Promise me you won't go back to the house."

He looked surprised. "What?"

"I don't want you to see mom or the boys, not until I have the chance to tell them myself that you're here."

"Kagome, I think that's a little--"

"Promise me right now, or I'm leaving."

She was totally impassive. He knew she meant it.

He looked away, down at his hands, over at the playground. Sighing. "I promise."

"Thank you."

He looked at her and she smiled. It was a tiny, almost imperceptible smile, but it was there. His face lit up again. "You're welcome."

Kagome shivered as a chilly breeze assaulted them. Her father reached over and tugged a little on her scarf, tucking a piece of it around her ears so they would stay warm. "Your ears get red. Like your mother's."

That simple gesture made her want to cry.

"Look, Dad, if you're going to take a walk down memory lane--"

"No, that's not why I'm here."

"Then why are you here?"

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It hung in the air around his face for a moment before melting away. "I didn't think it would be this hard."

That made her frown. "I'm sorry if I'm not all weepy when my deadbeat dad shows up after five years."

He frowned right back at her. "I'm not a deadbeat."

"Forgive me, my rich artist father who abandoned his family to poverty."

The look he gave her was one of complete shock. "Is that what your mother told you?"

"She didn't have to say anything. I knew that when you gone, all our money went with you."

"I've sent your mother money. I wrote her a check every month, but she never cashed them. She wouldn't take a penny from me. If she wasn't so stubborn--"

"Don't you dare say a word against my mother!" Kagome was on her feet, ready to breath fire like an angry dragon as she faced him down. "She was _here_. Working two jobs to take care of us while you ran off to New York with your whore!"

Her father stared at her like she'd grown a second head. He blinked his big blue eyes stupidly, trying to regain himself. "Wow."

Kagome relaxed a little, hugging herself. She was getting cold.

"I...don't even know how to respond to that."

Kagome shook her head in disgust. "I'm leaving."

"Kagome, wait." He got up and grabbed her arm when she started to walk off.

She yanked her arm away. "Go _away_. Why did you have to come here? You're going to ruin everything!"

He floundered. "I'm not trying to ruin anything. I just had to see you." He reached out and gently took hold of her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "Kagome, did your mother tell you I ran off with someone?"

She frowned and shook her head. "No. But I heard her on the phone a few days after you left. You left with that woman from your gallery. You left us to be with her in New York."

Her father frowned and shook his head. "That's not what happened at all."

"Don't lie!" Kagome pushed his hands away, but he grabbed her again.

"I'm not lying! That's not what happened. Yes, I went to New York with Cheryl, but not like that. I didn't leave your mother for another woman. Cheryl was helping me. We were friends, that's all."

"I don't believe you."

He sighed, frustrated and ran his hand through his hair. He even started to pace. "Kagome, don't you remember how I was back then?"

She frowned right back. "I adored you," she said simply. "And then you turned your back on us like we were garbage."

"How could you think that about me? Do you really think the man that you adored could hurt you so easily, for no reason?"

"You spend five years without a father, you start believing a lot of things about him," she snapped. Hating herself, she started to cry. "How could you leave us like that? Why didn't you come see us?"

He made a noise in the back of his throat and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. "I tried!" His voice was muffled against her hair. "I called, I wrote. Your mother wouldn't let me talk to you."

Kagome went ridged in his arms. "What?"

"I called every year on your birthdays, at Christmas. Hell, I even called on Halloween. Your mother blocked my number, or just hung up without answering. She told me not to call. And she said I wasn't allowed to see you."

"She wouldn't do that!"

"I sent money, Kagome. I begged her to take it. I tried everything I could to help you, but she wouldn't let me."

"Mom wouldn't, she just wouldn't!" Kagome pushed out of his arms and moved away from him. "She loves us. She works hard to take care of us. She wouldn't have us suffer like that to...to just..."

"She won't let me help," he said flatly, then shrugged. "She has her pride, Kagome. She would rather work hard than let me help."

Kagome felt her chest constrict. "But..._why_?"

He sighed. "She won't forgive me."

"For running off with that woman."

"No!" He was frustrated again, pacing. "It wasn't like that. Cheryl only came to New York to sign me into the clinic. After that, she went back to her gallery and that was it. She's my friend. She shows me work. There is nothing sexual between us."

"Wait, back up...what clinic?"

Kou Higurashi, famous American artist, frowned at his daughter. "I was an addict, Kagome. Don't you remember?"

Kagome blinked at him. "Wh-what?"

She thought back to when she was thirteen. Her life had been a world-wind of middle school and going out with friends and puberty. She had just discovered boys and bras. She remembered walking the boys to elementary school, and her mother talking about maybe getting a part-time job now that Shippou was out of the house at school.

But she also remembered her father hiding in his studio more often, and her parents fighting in hushed tones when they thought everyone was asleep. She remembered her mother crying and her father's anger.

His painting was suffering. No one would buy it. He started locking the door.

"Daddy, what did you do?"

He sighed, and it was bone-tired. "Pain-killers. Oxycontin, mostly. Remember how I feel off the latter taking down the Christmas lights the winter before? They gave me some pills for the pain in my back, and it just got worse from there."

Kagome stared at him, utterly horrified.

"I didn't think it was getting as bad as it was until it started affecting my work. Then I got depressed and took more. I started using more, using more of our savings. Your mother will never forgive me for that either."

Kagome shook her head. "I...I never thought..."

He smiled a little. "I was good at hiding it, and your mother helped me. She didn't want your kids to know what I was becoming. Finally, she told me to get out or stop. I got so angry, Kagome. I almost hit her. I wanted to, really wanted to, and I knew then that I had to leave."

He walked back to the picnic table and sat down, cradling his head in his hands. "I packed my bags and left. Cheryl helped me find a rehab center in New York, so I checked myself in. The money I took for you was to pay for my time in the center."

"How long were you in there?"

Kagome moved back to his side, sitting down as well.

"Two months." He sighed again, shaking his head. "After that, I got an apartment and started painting again. Cheryl helped me sell my work and I made some money. I was determined that I wasn't going to come back until I had enough to replace everything I'd taken. But when I tried to give your mother the money, she wouldn't take it."

"You were only there a few months. Why didn't you just come back after that? Even if she wouldn't take your money, you could have come to see us!"

Kou shook his head. "I was ashamed." Then he laughed a little. "No, I was scared. I thought for sure she had told you kids what a junkie I was and I believed it when she said that you had nothing to say to me when I called."

"Dad..."

"I was...I would relapse. Pills or drinking. I was depressed and I missed you. All of you." He shook his head. "I just got out of another stint in rehab and I knew I had to come see you. No matter what."

Kagome only shook her head sadly, hair falling into her eyes. "Oh, Dad..."

He flashed his famous smile. "God, you got even prettier. You look just like your mom."

She felt herself smile a little and shook her head. "No, I look like you."

Kou reached out and touched her hair gently. "Are you still painting?"

Her throat threatened to close. "I'm into fashion design now. I make my own clothes."

"Do you?" His eyes danced with interest. "You'll have to show me."

Kagome hesitated. "You're...going to stay here a while?"

Kou looked surprised. "Yes. I wanted to try and...get to know my family again."

"You promised not to see them yet, remember."

Then he just looked hurt. "I hoped that you might reconsider."

"You can't drop a sob-story and expect everything to be all right, Dad." Kagome got up and hugged herself, shaking her head. "You have to give me some time."

"But you will tell them, won't you?"

She looked at him and her heart ached at his look of misery. She loved him, and she hated him. He was her father, then, now, and forever. "I will, Daddy."

He smiled. "Come on, I'll drive you home."

"Where will you go after that?"

She was starting to like the Higurashi smile again. "Howard Johnson off Main Street. I'll book a room...indefinitely."

----------------------

Sango sat in the auto shop, humming to herself. School had just let out and Kagura had abandoned her to go work at the paper. Kagome was off somewhere with Inuyasha so she saw no point in rushing home. Instead, she'd take her time.

Plus, she knew that she'd be able to corner Miroku before he left if she waited long enough.

It didn't take long for him to swagger into the room, but he stopped when he saw her.

"Sango."

"Hey."

He looked around, then saw no one. He smiled at her. "Oh, you planned a stolen romantic moment with me. How scandalous."

Sango rolled her eyes and smiled. "No, I just wanted to talk to you more about our two favorite people."

"They're together now, aren't they? I thought our cupid-ing was over."

She shook her head and frowned. "It's not that easy. I don't think Kagome's going to be comfortable being with Grimm in public for a while, what with all the flack she's catching for dumping Hojo. Plus, if that brainless jock ever got wind that she was dating someone else, he'd probably flip a lid."

"And you're worried Grimm might instigate that."

"Or get pissed if she's skiddish. You know patience isn't his strongest suit."

"And he would like nothing more than to ruffle Hojo's feathers now that he has Kagome."

"It'll be a mess."

"Good thing they have us to take care of them like this."

Sango grinned. "How right you are."

Miroku leaned on one of the tables. "What should we do to help them?"

Sango shrugged. "I'm not sure. What do you want to do?"

He laughed. "Well, we could give Grimm a stern talking to."

"Somehow I doubt that would work." She thought about it. "We could beat the crap out of Hojo so that by the time he wakes up, we'll have graduated and no longer have to worry about him."

"We could get arrested for that."

"True."

"Hey, San, would you want to get out of here and talk more?"

She blinked at him. "Where would we go?"

"I don't know." He was blushing down and Sango found that strangely cute. "Maybe to the diner or something. I'm starved."

"Is this a date?"

"No."

Sango felt a little disappointed. "So you don't want to go on a date with me?"

"No!"

"Oh." Now she felt hurt and looked away.

"Wait, no, I didn't mean _no_. I meant of course I'd want to go on a date with you, but I don't want to strong-arm you into it or something."

Sango smiled at him. "You? Strong-arm me into something? You're kidding, right?"

Miroku only balked a few times before running a hand through his hair, touching the red streak. "Well, I just...sometimes I'm not sure you _want_ to date me."

Sango moved over to him and touching the back of his hand, blushing a little. "I'd like to...if you could learn to control yourself a little more."

"Come on, San. You're too hot. I can't help myself."

She held up a finger, looking at him seriously. "Demon, if you want to go on a date with you, you have to behave. Otherwise, I'll leave."

He gave her his saddest puppy-dog look and nodded. "Okay."

"Deal?"

"Deal."

Sango grinned happily. Then she grabbed both sides of his face and pulled him down for a kiss.

Miroku closed his eyes and kissed her back, naturally. But he also resisted the urge to grope her ass, which was a huge deal to him.

"I'm proud of you," Sango said when she pulled back. Her breathing was just a little fast. "You didn't do anything stupid."

Miroku reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind Sango's ear, smiling at her as he touched her cheek gently. "No. I don't want to make you think I'm not serious about you."

Her heart flopped. "I'm serious about you too."

"Then we should date."

"And not just to talk about Grimm and Kagome."

Miroku put his arms around her again, smiling as he lowered his head. "Who are they again?"

------------------

Cooking is never an exact science. Naturally you have all the measurements and proportions of the food you need to make different dishes, but there are always exceptions. Ingredients can be substituted for others. Amounts can be changed to taste.

The thing that Inuyasha loved about cooking was that it gave him complete control over his environment. It was also why he loved writing. It gave him a taste of absolute control after times of complete loss of control over everything else in his life. There were some things that he could always depend on.

"What are you cooking?"

Looking up from chopping some shallots, Inuyasha looked at Rin from where she had seated herself at the island counter. She smiled expectantly at him.

"Garlic chicken, seasoned rice and bruschetta."

"Oh, that sounds good!"

"It's not for you, squirt."

Rin giggled. "Ooo, is your _girlfriend_ coming over?"

Inuyasha was angry when he felt himself start to blush. "Who said I had a girlfriend?"

She only giggled again. "I saw you kissing Kagome on the porch last week."

He turned back to the cutting board to hide his embarrassment. "You like her, don't you?"

"She's super cool."

"Yeah, we're...going out."

"That's fun. When you marry her, she'll be my sister. Then Kohaku and Souta and Shippou will be my in-laws."

Inuyasha narrowly missed slicing his finger off. "_Marry_ her? I'm not going to marry her!"

"You don't know," Rin argued. "You might." She only smiled again. "Give me something to eat? I'm hungry."

"Pig. I made you a snack before."

"Yeah, but I won't be able to come in here and get one later. You'll be too busy kissing Kagome again." She made a face. "You and Kagome in here, Sesshomaru and Kagura in the living room...I can't go anywhere in this house without running into people kissing."

Inuyasha laughed. "Well, you have two handsome brothers." Then he added, "Though I'm more handsome."

She laughed. "I don't know. Sesshomaru wouldn't like that."

"Hey, who is making your snack?"

"Inuyasha is the most handsome!" Rin declared, giggling.

"I know you were just sucking up, but I will accept that anyway because you're cute." He sliced her an apple and slathered it in peanut butter. "Good now?"

"Yup!" She stuffed a piece into her mouth. "Inuyasha? You're going to be nice to Kagome, aren't you?"

He looked at her over his shoulder. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I?"

She only shrugged. "Kohaku says Kagome gets sad a lot. He'd get really mad if you made it worse."

He frowned at her. "I wouldn't make it worse."

She giggled. "You will if you make her mad all the time."

"I'm not that annoying," he huffed. "Now get out of my kitchen."

"Have fun kissing Kagome," Rin said before scurrying off.

Inuyasha frowned as he continued cooking. He wondered about what Rin said, and worried that she might be talking about some of his episodes that he'd had as a child. Did she think that he would add to Kagome's work load because he had a disorder?

"Don't think so hard or you'll hurt yourself," Sesshomaru commented as he walked into the kitchen. "That little vein in your forehead was about to pop."

"Oh, shut up."

"That's no way to talk to your brother," he said calmly, pulling a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Everyone needs to stop coming in here while I'm cooking."

"Relax, I'm not staying long. I have an article to finish."

"The sooner you're out of here the better."

"What has you so angry?"

"I'm always angry when I have to look at your face."

Sesshomaru only smirked a little. "You're being deliberately hostile. What's wrong?"

Inuyasha eyed him, not trusting his concern. But Sesshomaru only looked back at him and drank his water, waiting.

"Just something Rin said bothered me. About Kagome."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Everyone is protective of her."

"I'm not going to do anything to her," he defended.

"It's not personal toward you. Everyone just knows that behind all her smiles and perfect-girl image, she's a very thin thread that could snap at any moment."

"What does that mean?"

"She's overworked, overstressed, and there is only so much a person can take before they just break." He shrugged. "I'd hate to see that happen to her."

"I'm not going to break her."

"No," Sesshomaru agreed. "But will you put her back together when she does?"

Inuyasha only blinked. "Your analogies are so damn weird."

Sesshomaru looked at the ceiling. "I don't understand where my genes went so right, and where yours went so wrong." Then he left the kitchen without a backward glance.

Inuyasha worked a little more, finishing up his meal. He showered and changed into a nicer outfit and got everything ready for a nice date with his girlfriend. Sesshomaru was locked in his study and wouldn't bother him. His parents were out at a benefit now that his mother was feeling better, which made things less awkward. And Rin had promised to be good. It would be perfect.

Like clockwork, Kagome arrived right on time. She looked nice in a yellow dress, though he wondered how she could possibly be warm with her legs bare. But it was a nice view, so he didn't complain.

"Hey."

She smiled at him when she came inside, taking off her jacket and scarf. "Hi. I'm ready for a good home-cooked meal."

"Then come his way." He smiled and took her into the kitchen. He'd thrown a table cloth over the island and lit a couple candles. All that gay romantic dating stuff.

She laughed when she walked in. "How cheesy! Did you do all this for me?"

"Hey, I haven't even put on the string quartet music I have ready."

Kagome smiled brightly and leaned over, kissing his cheek. "Thank you. I really needed a good night."

He looked down at her and frowned. "Are you okay?" He touched her cheek. "Your eyes look a little red."

Kagome turned her head away. "I'm fine. Just a few things popping up. You know how it is."

"Tell me about it," he said, piling two plates with his meal and serving her the first.

"This all looks so great," she said honestly, drooling a little.

"Don't change the subject."

Kagome pouted and took a bite of the food to stall. But then she looked down at the plate in surprise. "Tastes great too."

"Kagome."

The tone of his voice made her wilt. Even her hair seemed to get smaller. "If I tell you something, will you swear not to tell anyone else. Ever?"

Inuyasha sat down across from her, looking at her. "I swear. Just you and me."

She looked up at him and sighed. "I saw my father."

He blinked. That was not what he was expecting. "You father?"

"He came into town to see my family, but I made him promise not to come back to the house until I told them. But I don't think I should tell them. I don't know what to do." Her hands were shaking and he reached out to take them in his, to comfort her. She looked up at him, tired and sad. "I hate him...but he's my dad. I still love him."

Inuyasha nodded. "I know. It's okay."

"I don't know what to do."

"I wish I could help you."

She smiled at him a little. "You are."

He smiled back. "So you haven't told anyone else he's here?" She shook her head. "Not even Sango?"

"I couldn't tell her. It would destroy her to know."

Inuyasha frowned. "Why?"

Kagome shrugged and floundered for words. "It was something we shared, you know? Her dad died and mine was gone. It was what made us really close. If my dad suddenly came back...it would only remind her that hers won't."

"I don't think Sango would blame you for that."

"I can't hurt her feelings like that."

"And you won't tell your family?"

"How can I tell them that my father suddenly appeared and told me this story about being an addict? All this time I thought he'd just...run off with some woman when really he was in rehab and trying...to get better for us. And my mother...she let me think all those horrible things about him."

"Kagome..I'm sorry."

Her big, beautiful eyes were filling and he felt helpless. "I don't know what to do and I feel so much I want to burst."

He couldn't take her pain so he got up and went to her, holding her close. She pressed her face into his chest and cried. Inuyasha stroked her hair and sighed. "It'll be okay."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"Life doesn't work like that."

"Sometimes it does," he assured her, kissing the crown of her head.

He helped her to her feet and they went to the living room. Kagome curled up next to him on the couch, crying or laying silently in his arms, sad and thoughtful. He held her for hours, offering support and letting her talk out her conflicting emotions.

Dinner was forgotten.


End file.
